Dantia
by Some Random
Summary: Okay, this a cross of some events in Jedi Outcast to lead to something in Jedi Academy. Its about Dantia, a girl who knows little of her past and is claimed to be the daughter of Kyle Katarn and Jan Orrs who are married. Summary sucks I know...
1. Chapter 1

**Some Random: Hey peeps! Another story for you by none other than me! I'm sorta crossing Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy with a snippet from Jedi Knight: Jedi Outcast in this one. Here's the low-down. I do not own either of these games apart from the fact that I bought them from a shop with money. I did not make them or anything like that. So the characters (apart from the main female character and some other ones) I do not own either. I'll have to admit it might be a little controversial (or something like that) and to those hard out fans of either of the two games, sorry guys, I just had to do it. Kyle Katarn is not perfect. (Neither is Tavion or anyone else. But Tavion's evil so you kinda get that.) Oh and I think I rated this T but I didn't really know if it was T or M. I don't think it is that violent, with that sort of language, or that sort of adult themes so I rated it T. Also forgot to mention that it is a sorta romance thing too, in later chapters...ooh! Anyway, ENJOY!!!!!**

**Chapter One-Controversial happenings**

Kyle Katarn walked slowly down the corridor towards a now unlocked door. On the other side, Tavion. One of the one's responsible for Jan's death. She had to pay. Walking through the doors, he was greeted with a raised landing area with a large paved area slightly below, followed by a drop that went a long way down. Looking in front of him, he saw a cargo hauler, resting at the end of the landing. And in front of the hauler, was Tavion.

"Ah, the prodigal Jedi." she said, a cruel undertone in her voice, "Have we come seeking vengeance? Oh, that's not very Jedi-like."

"Where's your master, apprentice?" he said, curiously.

"Desann sends his regards, but is far too busy in the Valley of the Jedi, to **personally** dispose of his pawns."  
"What?!" Tavion smiled to hear the shock in his voice.

"You still don't know do you? Desann followed you to the Valley of the Jedi. Even now, hundreds of Desann's loyal followers are drinking deeply from the Valley's power, becoming Reborn in the glory of the Force." She smiled again, speaking a little softer but still with that maliciousness in her voice. "And we owe it all to you."

"Then...you killed Jan..." Kyle felt lost for words. The two of them began circling the hole in the middle of the landing that led down the paved area; you had to go through some tunnels to get to it.

"That's right. We killed you're woman to make you angry; angry enough to cast aside your promises and rashly seek out the power of the Valley. Just think of it: her death and your failure will be remembered for eons to come as the events that brought about the Era of Desann. Congratulations." The last part was more a snide remark than a compliment and Kyle could feel his anger boiling up inside of him.

"Stop...talking!" The blue blade of his lightsaber was up in seconds and Tavion laughed. She ignited her own lightsaber, its blood red blade contrasting with the blue of his own.

Then the two blades collided, sending sparks flying. On the offensive, Tavion struck at him, again and again. Determined not to be beaten by a pathetic excuse for a Jedi. Kyle blocked her first strike aimed at his head and parried a second aimed at his leg. Finding an opening, Tavion swung her 'saber upwards. Kyle saw it coming, but reacted too slow and smelt burning flesh. Staggering backwards, he felt the fiery pain in his right side, where her lightsaber had hit him. She laughed, making his temper rise, and he took a swing at her leg. Blocking this, Tavion soon found herself on the defensive. Gritting her teeth in anger, she searched for an opening. Suddenly she felt a surge of the Force in her direction and tried to block it, to no avail. Kyle watched her go flying backwards from his Force Push. There was pain in her left shoulder, as it was the first part of her that hit the ground at the edge of the landing, hard. Wincing at the pain, she rolled over to the right, just in time to avoid Kyle's attempt to run her through on the ground. Jumping to her feet, she used the Force to call her lightsaber to her hand as it had been knocked out of her hand when she'd fallen. Holding it in both hands, she met his cool blue gaze, with anger in her dark eyes. With an almighty cry, she jumped at him, bringing down her lightsaber...to meet his in a shower of sparks. Flipping backwards, she landed on her feet and immediately took a swing at his head. Dodging that, Kyle brought his lightsaber up to collide with hers again. 'Saberlock. The two of them were at a standstill, their 'sabers locked, both of them hoping the other would slip up so they could free their lightsabers. Pushing her lightsaber harder against his, Tavion knew she needed to find some way to get her lightsaber free. Then she saw her opening. A slight hesitation from him and that was all she needed. Kyle suddenly felt her boot connect with his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards and breaking the 'saberlock.

Swinging her lightsaber back and forth in front of her, Tavion prepared to strike again. Getting his balance, Kyle held his lightsaber in both hands, his rage building up inside him. Drawing on the Force, he reached out to strike her with another Force Push. But got something else entirely. Lightning spat from his fingers, catching her off guard. Screaming at the intense pain as the lightning struck her body; Tavion could not believe that a pathetic _**Jedi**_like him could have that much power. Of course, he had visited the Valley of the Jedi. Otherwise, her master would not have been able to empower all their Reborn troops. Kyle watched her scream in pain and fall to her knees as he stopped the lightning assault. He'd never experienced anything like it, the power. Shaking his head, he returned to the objective. Get rid of Tavion, find Desann and make him pay for Jan's death. Her breathing nothing but raspy gasps for air, Tavion felt like her body was on fire. Gripping her lightsaber in her hand, she felt the hilt dig into her hand. Getting to her feet, she faced him again, her face a mask of anger and pure hatred.

Holding it in front of her, she charged at him, ready to slice him in two. Drawing on the same power again, Kyle needed to stop her before it was too late. Tavion once again felt the lightning dance across her body, and screamed. Flying backwards, she landed on the ground hard, down on the paved area below the landing. Breathing hard and fast, trying to draw air into her lungs, she rolled over onto her back, the pain so intense she could hardly move. Jumping down to land near, Kyle looked down at her trying to recover quickly from his assault. Getting to her feet once again, despite the pain that racked her body, Tavion drew on the strength of the Force, with a strong desire not to be beaten by this poor excuse for a Jedi.

"Why keep going? You've lost Tavion. Accept it and I might just spare your life." He was talking to her, and those words just gave fuel to her already burning anger.

"Never." she snapped, "You haven't won yet Katarn."

He heard her speaking and then back flipped to narrowly avoid a swing from her lightsaber. "I'm not done yet..._Jedi._" The last part of that was basically a sneer and he looked up to stare into the eyes of the Devil himself...or herself. Her eyes were just two black coals on a face of a person that was just out for his utter destruction. She was actually quite beautiful, apart from the fact that she was angry, evil and wanted to kill him. Dangerously beautiful...but nothing compared to Jan.

'_Mind on the job Katarn. Keep your head about you or you might just lose it.' _And he would have if he hadn't rolled out of the way of her swing at his head. He'd tangled with something that could fight back just as hard.

Drawing on more power from the Dark Side of the Force, she struck him back with what had been used on her, but much stronger.

The pain was just unbearable, his body felt like it was literally on fire. He'd used Force Lightning on her twice, but only she knew how to truly use the power of the Dark Side. Falling down on his knees, he was now completely at her mercy. But he knew one thing for sure...Sith had no mercy. Though, she was only an apprentice. But somebody with her power could not stay an apprentice to a Sith for long. He could see the red blade of her lightsaber, just millimetres away from his face.

"Who's lost now, Katarn?"

"It's not over yet Tavion." He barely got those words out, the pain that racked his body was excruciating. This was one beast that would not be tamed, an out of control blaze that he'd nurtured himself. Sith drew on anger, hatred, all negative emotions and he'd given her just that. He'd dared to use the same power she drew upon against her, taunted her with smart remarks, this is the reason for his probable death. If he could just find an opening, a way to make her be the vulnerable one, then he might have a chance.

"Why keep fighting? It **is** over. Soon you'll be dead and the Sith will rule once more."

"The reign of the Sith is **over** and will **never** happen **again!**" As soon as he said that, Tavion felt a surge of the Force in her direction, another Force Push and attempted to block it. This time she did better and was only pushed back a fair distance away from Kyle. Getting to his feet, he took advantage of her momentary distraction as she recovered from his attack. Tavion felt a phantom grip around her throat and her hands flew up to it, to then suddenly look like she was strangling herself. Her feet left the ground and she was soon hanging over the edge of the paving, the drop below her. Realising her situation, she decided it was in her best interests to get out of it.

"D...d...don't!" she said, basically choking out the words, "M...m...Mercy!"

"The kind of mercy you showed Jan?" He was angry, really angry. And he was taking it out on her. Tavion knew she was running out of time. _'I'll probably kill myself later for this and so will Desann, but if it'll save my hide...'_

"She lives! I can tell you where she is!"

"Liar! I saw her die!" He wasn't taking in anything she was saying. All he was focused on now was killing her. Well...she kinda thought she deserved it...not really...

"Th...Think! What did you really see? What did you really hear? Do you believe that we'd risk killing one of the only two people that knew the location of the Valley of the Jedi?"

"Where is she?" Now he was co-operating. She'd be out of this mess soon.

"That...cough...hauler will take you to our base in the Lenico Belt. That's where Galak's ship, the Doomgiver, is docked. It's also where he's keeping your woman for further interrogations." Her throat had begun to constrict more while she was saying that. If he didn't believe her...didn't trust her...well, he had reason not to...

"Why should I believe you?" _'So predictable...but...no...I can't die...no...he should believe me...because...because...'_

"Because...I'm not brave enough...to die!" It hurt her to say it and she waited a moment, practically choking to death while he thought over her information. Coming to a conclusion, Kyle threw her away, to over near the hauler.

When she hit the ground, Tavion cried out in pain, a rather strangled cry. Gasping for breath, she got on her hands and knees, just sitting there to catch her breath. She heard him behind her and then felt him grab the scruff of her shirt and lift her up to her feet.

'_What is he doing now?'_

Dragging her into the hauler, Kyle threw her against the wall. The Dark Side still lingered in him and was about to make him show a side of him that no one present would forget. Hitting the wall, she cried in pain, her expression one of pain and surprise.

'_I can't stand this abuse for too long. What exactly does he want with me?'_

Rather dazed, she had just about recovered from that, to step about two steps away from the wall when he shoved her over onto some crates in the hauler. Tavion knew what most of them contained but she was puzzled to know what the hell he was doing to need her to be lying on these crates. Then it hit her.

'_He would not dare...it's against that stupid Jedi code of his...but now that I think of it...I don't think he abides by the code...damn him!'_

Suddenly she felt the force of his mind in hers, a fight for dominance for both of them, him using an ultimate for of Mind Trick...some kind of mind control more like. Forcing her to...it was too unbelievable to even say it herself...forcing her to...want him or something like that.

'_So, he doesn't want it classified as rape does he? It's not rape if you enjoy it...or want it in that manner...why was I so stupid?!?! Stupid enough to want mercy from _**him!**_'_

There was rip which she knew was her clothes and in the state she was in at that moment, she knew there was nothing she could do to prevent the horror she was about to experience. She'd lost, and it hurt.

While her body enjoyed and desired for more of it, her mind was screaming...screaming...and screaming. If anybody else had been present, they would have assumed that she was well into it. No one would think that a horrific act of violation was happening. When it finally stopped, she finally showed the truth. Anger at him, frustration at herself for not preventing it, pure shock that she had been violated in that way, fear of him, she was feeling these emotions and more. In fact, her whole body was shaking. He stood away from her and she took this opportunity to pull on her clothes. She felt like she could not move afterwards, the feeling of him on top of her, it was sickening. In pain from her many injuries and in shock from her violation, her dark eyes looked over at him. Standing there, now half naked, he shook his head and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ahhh, get out of my sight."

"What?" she said, really wanting to scream that at him as well as a whole heap of abuse and then tear him limb from limb.

"You heard me. Go and pray that I find your master before he finds you."

Without thinking twice, she ran out of the hauler and away from him as fast as possible.

'_Well, if he does get rid of Desann, a)I don't have Master anymore and will no longer be ordered about and b)he won't be able to find and kill me for telling Katarn of where the base is and where Katarn's woman is. Well, there was a bonus from all this.'_

Stopping at the end of the landing away from the hauler, she watched it take off from the landing and fly off into the sky. She watched it fly off until it was just a black speck in the sky. Just to check wether he would come for her again and put her through more hell, and luckily for her, he didn't.

'_I'm glad he's gone, that man who calls himself a Jedi. Jedi my arse. He'd be a Jedi if I decided to turn myself in to the Academy and let them kill me. And that isn't going to happen.'_

Tavion slowly walked through the door that lead to the landing and off towards the Bespin space port.

'_Speaking of the Academy, I think _**Jedi** _Kyle Katarn will be heading for a big surprise, once he finds out first. I'm sure that his woman, Jan or whatever her name is will inform him. If he can find her.'_

Reaching the spaceport, she picked herself a nice speedy ship and once inside, started prepping it for takeoff.

'_Yes, won't he be surprised.'_

But she was soon to find out; he wasn't the only one with a surprise waiting for him. Though her surprise would take quite a little time.

**Some Random: Well, that's Chapter One done. I hope it wasn't too bad...I mean this is the only really controversial part...for the moment...I think...anywho, please review, I do get awfully lonely sometimes. Oh and I had to change my email to a different one as the other one is disabled but you don't really need to know that. I guess I just have one more thing to say...That's all folks! Well, for now anyway... (I don't own that quote from Looney Tunes either!!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Random: Okay! Now for Chapter Two! Fine then! Nobody review this then, I can take a hint. But maybe since in the last chapter it wasn't that interesting you might be more interested in this one as we get into the aftermath of the controversy or whatever it was called of Chapter One. And closer to the girl mentioned in my little story blurb, Dantia, who's name is also the title of this story. I don't own the characters out of Jedi Outcast and Jedi Academy, but I did make a few up using the character maker thingy in Jedi Academy, that's how I got one of my main characters, but you meet most of the main characters later. I also don't own the games apart from that I bought them from a store. Enough of my chatter and on with the show...er...chapter...**

**Chapter Two-The Aftermath**

Tavion stood at the window of her Coruscant apartment, down at the lower levels of the city, looking up at all the buildings with ships racing through them. Turning away from the window, she met the mirror, and looked upon her reflection. Her dark hair was a mess, hanging in front of her dark eyes, which were red from lack of sleep. Her face and hands were dirty, her clothes little more than rags, covering her now swollen stomach. Yes, there had been a price to pay from her cowardice. Her inability to kill Katarn and avoid that horrific situation hurt her inside. The fact that **she** had been raped by **him **sickened her. He could hardly call himself a Jedi; that much was obvious. Though she doubted that he'd let anyone find out about his little "accident". But somebody would find out, she'd make sure of it. But now? Now she had to deal with the consequence for his actions and her cowardice. Her life was a mess, thanks to him. Being forced to live in the lower levels of Coruscant, with hardly any credits, a wreck for an apartment, ruined clothes, barely enough food to sustain herself and the issue of what she now carried. The product of her rape, her defeat. Kyle Katarn's unborn child.

(Poor Tavion...stupid, Kyle...why I outta...)

Speaking of Kyle Katarn, life for him was going well. He'd found Jan, killed Desann, saved the Academy from invasion and uncovered his long buried feelings for Jan. He was happy and for once in his life, he was at peace. Once the business with Desann was over, the two of them had gone on extended vacation on the beaches of Spira, just to relax and enjoy themselves. Kyle had known that he could never live his life without her and when they returned from their vacation, the announcement of their engagement was made. Han, Leia, Luke, Mara and Lando were glad that the two of them had finally tied the knot. Three months after they were married, Jan made a surprise announcement. She was carrying his unborn baby, a boy. Both of them were so happy, it was like nothing could go wrong for them. Soon enough, Kyle returned to the Academy and eventually rose to the title of Jedi Master. It meant that he was now free to teach students at the Academy. But sadly enough, through all his happiness, he could not seem to shake off a feeling of foreboding. Something was going to go wrong.

(Back to Tavion...)

When she'd first found out about the baby about three months ago, when she was already three months through the pregnancy, Tavion had been furious. She'd returned to her apartment from the doctor, her blood boiling. She blamed Katarn and then eventually blamed herself. Anger and frustration ran riot and soon enough the apartment was a mess. It had been cleaned but the anger remained inside her, though rather settled. What she was going to do now was the top priority. Nevertheless, Kyle would eventually find out and come looking for her, whether the child was born or not. She had to be ready for him. Though, it would take some time, he was expecting a child from that stupid woman of his first. So she was safe...for now.

(And Kyle...)

Three months later, Kyle was looking through the Holonet reports, just to see if there was anything interesting going on in the galaxy. He happened to come across the births, deaths and marriages section, where all new births, deaths and marriages were recorded. It turned out that there was a birth mentioned, a baby girl named Dantia. What was strange was that it was linked with the attack of some of the doctors at the hospital. He'd just finished reading it when he received a hologram message from Luke. Activating the hologram projector, he was greeted with a blue tinted miniature image of Luke Skywalker.

"Kyle, I need you to investigate that attack at the hospital."

"Why would I need to go? It's not a Jedi's business."

"Actually I think it is. The attacker just so happens to be a Force user."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, I'm sending you the description of the attacker now." There was a pause.

"Good luck Kyle, may the Force be with you."

"Sure Luke. May the Force be with you too."

Then he was gone. Kyle soon began downloading the information Luke had sent him. When the image of the attacker from witness reports was brought up on the screen, Kyle was shocked. A young woman, hardly any younger than him, with long dark hair appeared on the screen. She looked a complete mess, in the image, her dark hair hung in front of her eyes, so only parts of those dark eyes could be seen and had a sort of sneer on her face.

'_So this is our mystery Force user.'_

There was sort of familiar feeling in his gut from looking at the woman, which gave him more incentive to check out the attack.

"Greetings Master Jedi. How may we help you?" said a young doctor. Kyle had checked in at the hospital, and the receptionist had kindly shown him the way to the only surviving witness of the attack.

'_This suggests to me that our Force user is in fact a professional. Let's see what else I can dig up.'_

"I've come to hear your account on the attack that happened early today."

"Ah yes. Well, the woman had been here for a few days anyway, we'd just helped her deliver a new baby girl. That's the one mentioned on the Holonet."

"Ah, a certain Dantia, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, beautiful little baby. A rather quiet one compared to all the rest. Anyway, when one of the doctor's that assisted with the birth was recording it on the Holonet, when she flew into an almighty rage. The woman not the baby."

"Please, do go on."

"Well, she attacked him with such force that only a Jedi could use. I know little about the Force, but I could tell she was definitely one of those few that have mastered it. Quite like yourself, Master Jedi."

"Please, call me Kyle."

"Of course, uh, Kyle."

"How did she escape?"

"I'm not quite sure. I was drifting on the edge of unconsciousness by then, so I fear I can't help you there."

"Can you show me the place where the attack took place?"

"Of course, but it's not a pretty sight."

(Force user, hey...who do we know that's on the run and is a Force user?)

The two of them walked down the hall to one of the hospital rooms. The young doctor was right, it was not pretty. The room was a mess, the furniture turned over, it looked like it had just been flung about in every direction. There were burn marks in the wall, possibly from the look of them, done by a lightsaber and that's also how the woman escaped.

'_So we are dealing with a professional. A rogue student from the Academy? Or someone else?'_

Looking again, he saw blood on one of the walls, probably from the doctor. The woman must have used Force Grip and smacked him a few too many times on the wall. Or there was the possibility of Force Lightning. He'd seen that sort of power before, used on himself months ago.

"Do you have any security camera footage of the attack?"

"Yes, luckily."

"What do you mean, luckily?"

"Well, the camera was almost burnt out in the attack. Some sort of lightning wave was used on it. Obviously the attacker did not want to be caught on tape."

"Show me this footage."

"Yes, Master...I mean Kyle."

The young doctor immediately began calling up the footage on a holoprojector and then played it.

_Camera 3 on floor 32 of Coruscant General Hospital. Footage from 7:00am this very morning._

Kyle looked closely at the footage. It might just give him the information he needed.

_A young woman is sitting on the hospital bed. A newborn baby lies on a cot beside the bed. The doctor in charge is over at one of the consoles in the room._

"_So, what did you say your baby's name was?"_

"_Dantia. After my mother."_ The voice sounded familiar, one Kyle had not heard in years.

"_Okay. Well, I have the rest of the information on the computer about her. Um, what did you say you're name was?"_

"_I didn't. Why do you need to know this?" _The young woman was becoming agitated.

"_Well, all new births, deaths and/or marriages need to be recorded on the Holonet."_

"_What?!?!"_

"_Is there a problem?"_

"_Why did you not ask my permission on this?"_

"_It's routine procedure, you don't have a say in it."_ The woman was very angry by now. Who did he know with a temper like that?

"_You idiot! Now he'll have more chance of finding me!"_ Okay, so she didn't want to be found. But by who? The child's father perhaps?

"_I'm sorry miss, but there's nothing you can do now."_

"_Are you so sure?"_

"_Yes, it's being logged into the Holonet as we speak."_

"_Then I'll just have to make you pay for your incompetence."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Don't play deaf. You heard me."_

"_I think I'm going to have to inform someone of this." _Here we go, now we get to the good stuff.

"_You're not going anywhere." The doctor is suddenly lifted up into the air, his own hands clutching at his throat. _Force Grip, just as he thought.

"_You picked the wrong person to toy with." There was a bang as the man's head connected with the wall. His head was cut open._

"_Doctor Braden, I've got those..."_ This was where the young doctor beside him came in.

_The man gasped and dropped the papers he was carrying. There was a click as the door behind him closed; she made sure he wouldn't escape._

_The woman smashed the doctor who she was holding in Force Grip against the wall again, though much harder and he collapsed to the floor. Then she turned to the young doctor._

"_No witnesses." She raised her hand and lightning spat from her fingers, catching the young doctor and sending him flying backwards. She just stood there for a few seconds, then noticed the camera. _Kyle watched her walk up to the camera, look closely at it, and then stand back. There was a crackling noise as lightning hit the camera and everything went black.

"I'm afraid that's all the footage we have."

"No, that's quite enough. Can I have that footage?"

"Of course." The young doctor handed him a chip with a copy of the footage on it.

"Pleasure doing business with you. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too Master Jedi."

Once Kyle was out the doors of the hospital, he shook his head.

"They don't listen do they."

(I agree with Kyle...)

Late that night, Kyle sat in front of the holoprojector at his home, looking at the image of the woman. He'd been looking at it and going through the security camera footage for hours, but had gotten nothing. Soon enough, he heard Jan's gentle footsteps behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Skywalker asked me to investigate that attack at the hospital." She came over and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could considering he was sitting in a chair.

"Why you, may I ask?"

"What do you mean?"

"He could have sent anybody, but he chose you. There must be some reason."

"Maybe cause I'm the most experienced. Or perhaps it's someone I've met before."

"Well, good luck with it. I'm off to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute, I just want to try something."

She kissed him gently on the cheek and removed her arms from around him. There was the sound of her footsteps as she left the room and Kyle lent back in his chair. There was something familiar about that face, it was someone he'd met before. It must have been a very long time or go, or they'd changed dramatically from when he'd last seen them, what other reason was there? Sitting back up, he decided to toy around with the image, see what he could do to stir some more recognition. After ten minutes trying that, he had almost given up. But then it dawned on him. Who was someone he didn't want to remember? Picturing Tavion in his mind, he tried to see how he had to alter the image. That didn't consist of much. The hair was put up, a feather sticking into the bun. After doing that, he then saw the makeup on the woman's face. The top half of her face was dark purple and there was small goatee like marking down on her chin in the same shade. Then he realised that had been there all along, as well as the markings on her left arm. He knew well enough now, who there mystery attacker had been. Though she wasn't a mystery anymore.

"Tavion."

(Kyle gets it at last!)

She was a very quiet baby, hardly crying at all. This was good; it gave her time to sleep. Although that was still hard to do, considering that Katarn had probably found out about the attack at the hospital by now. It wouldn't take him long to find out that it was her that had attacked the doctor. She'd been nursing the child at her breast when she'd attacked the younger doctor; maybe her daughter had gotten a glimpse of the power that could be hers when she was older. Of course, her child was Force sensitive, her mother was of course Force sensitive herself. That's it, her daughter, her child. He was not part of it, apart from the fact that he was responsible for giving her life. But she wouldn't allow him to have ownership over her. Tavion had noticed a change in herself these last few months and since her child was born. She'd become more possessive of the thing, and more against Katarn than ever. No, not thing. Her daughter. **Her's. **Not **his. **There is was again, that possessiveness. Sitting down on her bed, she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She was tired, tired beyond belief. But she can't rest now. It was too early; she had to protect her daughter. He could come any day now. She had to be ready for him. But it wouldn't be good to be basically falling off her feet due to exhaustion when he came. Lying down on her bed, her daughter, little Dantia in her cot beside the bed, fast asleep. Dantia. She'd named her after her mother. Unpleasant memories of her mother almost rose to the surface, but she pushed them away. She had to be strong. She could not hurt her here. Her mother had no power over her now. She was a Sith and a powerful one at that. Tavion's eyes slowly opened and closed, her body wanting to sleep, even though she would not allow it. Sitting back up, she lent over to the cot and gently kissed her little one on the head.

"Sleep well, my little one. I won't let him take you from me."

Lying back down on the bed, she soon drifted off to sleep.

(Is Tavion...being considerate about someone other than herself? SHOCK HORROR DISBELIEF!!!!)

Kyle lent back in his chair again. Tavion, she was back. Back to haunt him. Haunt him with those memories of the wrong he'd committed. But now there was more to it. The baby, it was his. It had to be. It had been exactly nine months since the incident. Nine months to the day he raped her. Consumed by his anger, he'd raped her, to make her pay for what she did to Jan. Now he had two children. No, wait, three. They'd found out a little while ago that Jan was having twins, both boys. Two boys and a girl. He had to find her, see her, before Tavion did anything to her. She was a Sith and that meant trouble. Who knows what she could do to that baby girl, his baby girl. A girl that could grow up to be an honest Jedi could be influenced to become a Sith. Due to her mother's influence of course. But he could think about that later. Getting out of his chair, he headed for the bedroom. As he walked through the door, Jan woke suddenly.

"It's only me."

"God, ever since what happened with Desann and the Reborn, it's made me all jumpy."

"It's alright now. He's dead."

"What about his apprentice? You killed her right?"

"Yes, of course. We don't have to worry about her anymore." That subject was delicate, so lying was the best option for the moment. When he was sure that Tavion was truly dead, he could finally rest properly. Walking over to the bed, he found his pyjamas and changed into them. Then he climbed into bed beside Jan. He felt her arms around him and he felt somewhat relaxed.

"How did you go?"

"What?"

"You were trying something with the image before you came here."

"Oh, that. It didn't really work."

"So the mystery Force user is still a mystery."

"I'll have to do more work in the morning."

"Mmm..." She was already falling asleep.

"Night Jan."

"Night Kyle."

Soon enough she was asleep. But he could not sleep. Tavion was out there somewhere, with his child and he had to do something.

(Leave bloody Tavion be Kyle...she's happy...ish...)

_The room was dark, it was very late. She should be sleeping but the shouting downstairs had woken her. Her small feet made hardly any noise on the floorboards as she crept to the staircase. Looking down, she saw her mother. Arguing with someone, whom she guessed was her father. They had been arguing for quite some time now. Walking slowly and carefully down the stairs, she peered over the banister to look down at her parents. Her father was drunk, that much she could tell. Her father had been missing for hours, and had most likely been drinking himself into a stupor. That had become common nowadays, there seemed not to be a night where her father was sober. Her mother drank too, but not in front of her, ands he was sober a lot more than her father. Soon enough, she had reached the bottom of the stairs. Walking along further, she came to stop a stop a short distance away from her parents._

"_It's your fault in the first place, I didn't want her, and you did."_

_She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother didn't want her. She...hated her. The tears started running down her face as she ran over to her mother._

"_Please, why don't you want me? What is wrong with me? Why?" Her tiny fists began pounding on her mother's chest._

"_Don't speak to her like that." Her father was speaking now, and he grabbed her by the scruff of her nightshirt. There was pain as he slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground. Her father began beating her, as he did every night he came home drunk and her mother just stood there. She curled up into a ball holding her head in her hands, screaming for him to stop it, stop the abuse. Still, her mother just stood there, watching as her father beat her, repeatedly._

"_Stop it! Stop it please!"_

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Tavion awoke, screaming. She realised that she had curled up into a ball in her sleep, part of her nightmare of her past. Uncurling herself, she sat up in the bed, holding her head in her hands. Breathing heavily, she tried to shake her thoughts from the past to the present. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked out the window to see the lower levels of Coruscant in the early morning. Scavengers were beginning to start looking for scraps in the trash and people were slowly emerging from their homes to start the morning rituals. People just like her. Tavion shook her head. No, not like her. She was Sith, they were just...ordinary. Looking down at the cot where her child slept, she saw that her little one had woken and was looking up at her, with her dark eyes. The same dark eyes that resided in her mother. For the first time in over ten or twenty years, Tavion smiled. Not her usual cruel smile, which all her victims saw before they died when she was Desann's apprentice, a much kinder expression. Then it was gone, replaced by her usual mask. A face void of expression, which was only shown in her eyes. A soft expression, one of kindness. She gently stroked her daughter's face, and felt the little ones fingers clutch around her own. So tiny, in comparison to her own. She just stood there, watching her tiny daughter play with her fingers, grabbing them and holding them in her tiny hands. For once in her life, Tavion felt like she was at peace.

(Poor Tavion...again...)

Kyle woke up early that morning; he'd had terrible dreams of the past. Of that indecent act, he'd preformed nine months ago. He feared for the baby girl's safety, would she be better off with him or with Tavion? The answer was obvious to him; Tavion could not be trusted to look after a child. But though he'd been committed to that, he still wasn't sure. Maybe...just maybe because she had a little one to look after, she might not be so bad. You can't base someone's mothering skills on the fact that they were a Sith. Jan stirred beside him and he ran his fingers through his hair. Climbing out of the bed, in just his pyjama pants, he stretched his arms. Walking to his study, he sent a message to Luke, telling him that he'd found the identity of their mystery attacker. What he would do now, he did not know.

**Some Random: Okay, that chapter was very long. Sorry to anybody that didn't like that. Anyway, I thought I'd put some sympathy towards Tavion. I think that out of all the characters in both games, I think that she is my favourite (apart from Jan), even though she is an Evil Sith Lady person. Although, there may be more things which contributed to her becoming Sith than what occurred in her childhood. Well, you know the drill. Review or I may find some way to get Tavion to come and get you. (No offence to anyone that may be offended by my little threats.) Some Random out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Dantia**

Five years had passed since that day, Tavion now looked over a beautiful five year old, with dark hair and dark eyes. She looked so much like her, but the parts of her that were his, she could see also. But she'd tried to forget that. Her daughter didn't need to know of the past, of the circumstances that caused her to come into being. She did not want to treat her daughter the way her own mother had treated her. The only thing that mattered most was that her daughter's father was not to come into contact with her. Though it had been five years since the incident, she now thought that maybe he'd forgotten or just didn't care. He had his two twin boys to look after, who were about three months younger than Dantia. Speaking of Dantia, she was busying herself with watching a nearby group of people curiously. They were watching her and Dantia carefully, occasionally pointing in their direction. Tavion did not like this, so she picked Dantia up and marched over to them. The group seemed to be intimidated by her very presence, terrified even.

"What is your problem?" Her voice had anger in it, and Dantia looked at her surprised. She'd hardly ever seen her mother angry, so this was something that was fairly new to her.

"Nothing at all miss. It just seems that you have a certain resemblance to the woman that the Jedi were looking for a few years ago." Tavion raised an eyebrow.

"Is this so? What gives you that idea?" A cruel smile made its way to her lips, her trademark expression.

"Well, there have been pictures on the Holonet and descriptions of that child of yours." The main member of the group, the one speaking to her, had seemed a little disturbed by her smile. His nervousness was showing in his voice.

Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, Tavion lifted him off the ground with ease. She'd returned to much the same figure she'd had before she'd gotten pregnant, but that had taken a lot of work.

"Let this be a lesson for you." She smiled again, "Don't judge people on just what you hear or see on the Holonet." Dropping him to the ground, she brushed her hair out of her face and carried Dantia off to their apartment.

"What was that about?" Her young one was a curious thing and something like that would not go unquestioned.

"Just a man that spoke before he thought first." She smiled kindly at her.

"If that's all, I'd like to go and play now."

"That's fine with me." She rustled her daughter's hair, and Dantia then ran off to play with her toys.

Tavion smiled happily, as she watched her playing, it was a comforting feeling.

"Come on Dad, show us that trick again!" Young Brandon Katarn pleaded his father.

"Yes, come on, please!" pleaded his twin, Jeremy.

Kyle smiled fondly at his two twin boys and looked over to Jan. She was nursing their three-year-old brother, Harry, and when she met his gaze, she smiled. The five of them were exploring the upper levels of Coruscant, as a family. Yes, a family. This had made Kyle Katarn the happiest man in the galaxy. He had a wonderful wife, two bouncing five year olds and a soft quiet three year old. The galaxy was at peace, he'd mostly been training his students, which were well on their way to becoming Jedi Knights. Smiling at his boys, he then sighed.

"Alright, one more time." The boys waited with baited breath, waiting to see their father do his 'magic'. Force powers were a wonder to these two, who had begun to show the signs themselves. Lifting up some small metal balls in the air by the power of the Force, he began circling them in front of him, and then held his hands at his sides. Once he'd sure they'd had enough, he returned the balls to their original podiums. The boys smiled and clapped enthusiastically at the 'magic' trick. Jan moved to stand beside him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You just encourage them, don't you know that?"

"Of course." He smiled at her and was greeted with a smile of her own.

"You're becoming a little too heavy for mummy to carry you, Harry." She was now speaking to the little one she held in her arms.

"Ooh. Okay Mummy." Carefully she put him down to stand on his own two feet. Then he walked over to join his brothers. Kyle put his arm around her shoulders and watched their three boys with her.

"Their growing up so fast, aren't they?"

"Yeah, next thing I know, I'll be running into them when I'm working at the Academy." She laughed, a pleasing sound and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So it appears that you haven't caught that attacker from five years ago." She was bringing up that subject again.

"Yeah, she's become a little hard to trace, but the case is old now. So there's not really any need to chase it as much as before."

"Of course." There was a silence before he heard her gasp.

"Jeremy! Put your brother down!"

Kyle looked over to see Harry floating in the air, suspended by Jeremy.

"See! I'm about as good as Daddy, only I can float Harry!"

"That's nice dear, but that's not a good idea. Put him down now."

"Yeah Jeremy, put me down." Harry was beginning to get afraid and about to cry.

"Spoil sport." His little brother soon found himself back on solid ground. Just from watching this, his thoughts suddenly drifted to Tavion and young Dantia. He wondered what could be going on for the two of them. Tavion hadn't been up to anything lately, otherwise he would have heard of it. Maybe she was lying low for now, raising the girl. Who knew? Jan was looking at him worriedly, she must have seen his rather worried expression.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of my students, wondering about how they'd go as Knights."  
"I'm sure they'll be fine. You're their master after all." This caused a smile to come to his lips. He walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders. But through all the happiness, he could not shake that worried feeling.

The day drew on, and soon enough, Tavion was putting her young one to bed. She'd just tucked her in and was about to leave the room when she heard her speaking.

"Mummy?"

Turning to face her daughter, Tavion changed her focus to Dantia instead of going to check the Holonet for any reports.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering. Where's Daddy?" Tavion stiffened. She hadn't been concerned about this before and the subject of the father hadn't been brought up before, why now?

"He's…away." She said, stumbling over the words.

"Okay. Night Mummy."

"Night Dantia."

Tavion commanded the lights to turn off and then walked out of the room. Leaning her head on the wall, she sighed. Now she was asking about her father, that question she could not answer. Not now, maybe later. Sitting cross-legged in front of the console, she began looking through the Holonet reports. Soon enough, she found the one on her. It was late when she finished reading it and was just heading off to bed, when she heard a noise in the apartment.

"Dantia?" No answer. _'Katarn!'_

Grabbing something off the bench near her, she ran to her daughter's bedroom.

Kyle had been able to trace Tavion to this apartment and his feelings for the young girl in her custody had him worried. So he'd come to the apartment, in search of his daughter. She'd claimed possession, thinking he had enough on his hands, which he did. But he hadn't known of her existence until that day five years ago. Creeping around, he soon came across the room, which he suspected was Dantia's. Looking into the room, he could see the girl, sleeping soundly. There was a noise and he stiffened. Someone was in the house apart from him. He didn't hear her until it was too late. Kyle felt the cold metal of the small knife at his throat, and cursed aloud.

"Tavion, nice to see you again."

"Save it Katarn. Why are you here?"

"Come to see my daughter, is that a problem?"

"She doesn't need you, can't you see that? She's fine without you."

"Doesn't mean I can't see her." He heard her snide laugh and felt the blade go closer.

"Be careful what you say, Kyle, or you might not see your woman or your boys again."  
"What do you want Tavion?"

"What do I want? What do **I **want?!?!"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"I want my life back! You ruined it the day you spared my life and put me through that horror. Don't you remember?"

He did remember, so very well. And here she was, staring the evidence of that right in the face everyday; did he want that for himself?

He felt himself being dragged out of the room, the blade still on his throat. It then disappeared and he was turned around to look her in the face. He was soon confronted with the face of what seemed to be a mad woman, brandishing a knife at him. She had changed, very dramatically. Her clothes were little more than rags, her face and hands were dirty, though not enough to cause too much worry for the girl. Her hair hung limply about her face, her dark eyes rimmed with red from lack of sleep. A mad, angry expression was in those eyes, and it was partly his fault it was there.

"I have been living in this...this..._hole_ for five years Katarn. Five years! She's the only thing that keeps me sane!"

"You don't look very sane to me." She laughed, a strange sound. Like the laugh of a mad woman, only worse.

"You don't know the half of it. And it's your fault I'm here."

"You can't blame me for your incompetence."

"My incompetence?" she snarled, "You raped me, took advantage of me..._Jedi._" The word Jedi sounded more like a snide remark. That made him silent.

"There's nothing for you now Tavion. What are you going to do? What will killing me help solve?"

There was a silence as she thought.

"Maybe it will help get rid of my nightmares, knowing that you are gone forever and are never coming back to harm me or Dantia."

"Dantia. Now that's a strange name. That was your mother's name wasn't it." Tavion stiffened.

"Funny you should name our daughter that."

"**Our**...**our** daughter? She's mine! Not your's! You have your three boys and I have her!!"

"Yeah, but I've always wanted a girl." His hand began reaching for his belt.

"Well, she's mine. She knows nothing of her father and it hasn't troubled her till now."

"What? She's asking about her father now? After all these years?" Tavion nodded.

"What will you tell her?"

"I...I haven't thought of that yet." He'd made her stumble, just the opportunity he needed to grasp hold of his lightsaber hilt at his belt.

"Are you really going to tell her the truth? Or just some lie?" She was silent.

"I just want what's best for her." Her hand holding the knife fell to her side and her head was bowed forward.

"What do you think would be best for her?"

"Well..." Then suddenly her head was up again, those dark angry eyes shown again. "It would be best for her if you just left."

"I'm sorry." He said, and Tavion was confused.

'_Why is he apologizing?'_ Then it hit her. Or more like his lightsaber hilt did. Up on her forehead, making her fall back, dropping the knife. She looked up at him, her heart racing. Behind him, he could see little Dantia, in her nightgown clutching at her teddy in one hand. Her focus went back to Katarn.

"What now Kyle? What would killing **me** solve?" There was a fearful look in her eyes, and the same look was in Dantia's. She was terrified. Some strange man had broken into their home and was going to kill her mother, the only parental figure she knew.

"What are you doing?" Kyle heard the soft, terrified little voice and turned around to see the girl, standing behind him, with a teddy bear in one hand, looking up at him, terrified.

'_What am I doing?'_

"Leave my mummy alone." She was dead scared but was still protecting her mother. "Leave her alone." Kyle clipped his lightsaber on his belt. Turning around, he grabbed the girl who screamed.

"Leave her alone!! Let her go!" This time Tavion was sticking up to him. Picking up the knife, she threatened him with it. Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt again, he activated it, the blue blade illuminating the dimly lit apartment.

"You wouldn't dare. Not in front of her." Tavion was reaching for her belt, trying to find her own lightsaber.

"Let me go! Mummy!" Once she'd found it, the red blade was up in seconds.

"**Let her go.**" She snarled.

"You'll make it worse for the girl." Most of her Force Power attacks were useless against him, he was holding Dantia and she didn't want to hurt her. So he was safe from those. But the lightsaber? That was a different story. She was a talented with a lightsaber and could surely find a way to hurt him without hurting the girl. He had to stop her, she was getting too close. Tavion felt a surge in the Force in her direction but blocked it with ease.

"I'm not that weakling I was before Katarn, I'm much stronger now." She swung her lightsaber at him and he blocked it. Throwing his lightsaber into the air, he cut a hole in the ceiling. Once his lightsaber returned to him, he deactivated it, clipped it to his belt and jumped up for the hole. Dropping her lightsaber, Tavion reached for the knife. It was in her hands in seconds and she threw it at him. Kyle felt a sharp pain in his leg as he watched the knife slice pass and through his leg. There was semi deep cut on his leg from it, something that would scar. The knife was thrown again, leaving the same sort of mark. She moved to throw it at him again, but he was gone Kyle stood on the roof of the apartment, the girl squirming to free herself. Hitting her hard enough to cause her to lose consciousness, he jumped down to the speeder he'd used to get there. As he sped off, he could hear Tavion screaming back at the apartment.

"DANTIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jan was sitting in the lounge room when he returned with the girl.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Out." As he walked past her, she grabbed his arm.

"Kyle!"

"Just leave me." He shook her arm off him and stormed off.

"Kyle!"

He lay the girl down in the bed in the spare bedroom and tucked her in. He was about to walk out of the doorway when he ran into Jan.

"What is the matter with you? And who is that?" She pointed at the girl.

"Just some young lonely street girl that I found wandering alone on the streets. I thought that we might take her in. I've always wanted a daughter."

"Okay." Jan said, unsure of how to take it. He brushed past her on his way to the bedroom, and she felt the rip in his pants. _'Maybe it's nothing.'_ She followed him off to bed and thought nothing more of it.

**Some Random: Whoa, that's that chapter done. I think Jan's starting to see a little of her husband's bad side now. As I said at the beginning of chapter one, Kyle Katarn is not perfect. I thought I might show a less evil side of Tavion, her love for her daughter seems to overthrow her hate for Kyle Katarn at times. Sorry the chapters are so long to anyone that doesn't like it. Anyway, please review! It makes me feel loved! But I have one more thing to say...does anyone apart from me think that Tavion is the best????? Or has any sympathy towards her because of this story????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-The life of a Katarn**

"Concussion hits the air, smell the sex in the air, this shit is crazy, yeah it's crazy. You know the warnings coming soon, I feel the heat in the room, let's all get lifted...get lifted. You're making love to the music, I'm you're DJ, make you lose it, cause you love me...I know you love me. I'll make the bass line nice and deep for all you freaks on disco treats, just shake that arse, just shake that arse. Come on and flaunt it baby." Music pumped through a set of speakers in the Katarn household, in the direction of a certain Dantia Katarn. "Yeah. Get on it. Yeah. Yeah. Get on it! Just shake what ya mother gave you, get on it!" The last part was soon followed by loud banging on her bedroom door. But it didn't deter her from enjoying her favourite song, no matter how old it was. "So from the front to the back, I wanna see where you at. I want you shake what your mother gave you. Unashamed...untamed...that's right." The door opened with a whoosh, revealing a rather annoyed Jeremy and Brandon Katarn.

"Shut it off!!!!"

"What?!?!"

"He said, turn it off!!"

"Whatever." The music disappeared as she turned it off.

"Why do you insist on listening to those old songs?"

"Just cause their old, doesn't mean they're stupid. And besides, have you heard the stuff that Dad listens to? Now **that** is **old**."

The two boys nodded in agreement.

"Was there any other reason for the two of you to come here other than to make me turn my music off?"

Brandon was about to start shaking his head when he felt his twin brother's elbow dig into his side.

"Yes actually."

"Dad wants to see us."

"Okay." Dantia followed them out the door and to the lounge room, to see their father.

"Good, you're all here. Now your mother and I have come to the conclusion that it might be the right time to send you to the Jedi Academy." The boys looked excited, but Dantia didn't look all that moved.

"It's important that you use what you have been gifted with for the good of others."

"When do we leave?" said Dantia, rather bluntly. "I just want to know so I can go and start packing."

"Tomorrow afternoon. I have to leave early in the morning as my students are about to go through the trials."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do." Dantia then walked out the door and headed back to her room.

"Dantia's got the right idea." said Brandon, "So I think we'll go pack as well." The boys left their father and headed back to their own rooms.

Hours passed and day turned into night. Soon enough, it was time for bed. Lying in her bed, Dantia tried to get to sleep. Finding that task seemingly impossible to complete, she got out of bed and headed over to the balcony connected to her room. The night air was cold and uninviting, but she stayed out there anyway. She looked out into the city, its lights flashing out into the night and speeders and aircars passing between the buildings but it did nothing to help her sleep. Something was bothering her, something that had bothered her for years. There was that niggling feeling inside her, one that she couldn't get rid off. A niggling feeling that she didn't belong. That she didn't belong here, with this family. Every morning when she looked in the mirror, she felt like she even looked different. Sure, she did actually look similar to her father and her brothers and in some instances, very vaguely similar to her mother, but that was only the hair. But what really made her doubt her belonging in the household, were her eyes. They were different from all of her families, even her father's. They were a lot darker than her father's and her mother's eyes were blue. If she was even her mother. Running her fingers through her hair, she felt glad that she'd gotten it cut shorter. It wasn't too much to handle anymore, and she didn't mind the way that it hung in front of her eyes. It shadowed her eyes, which were only shown through the gaps. Her mother didn't like it, but she didn't know why. Maybe it reminded her of someone that she didn't like as they might have done the same thing. Little did she know, that was she was entirely right about that. Jan felt uneasy about the way her "daughter" liked to have her hair. Some days, she'd look at her "daughter" and see Dantia. Then the next minute, she could almost swear that she could see the girl's lips curve upwards into a cruel smile and those dark eyes reflect something even darker inside. And then she was looking at Dantia again. Whenever that situation occurred, she'd get a worried look on her face, which concerned Dantia. Then she'd have to come up with some excuse as to why she was worried in the first place. It hurt her to have to lie to the girl, it just wasn't right. But she wouldn't understand what she saw.

The next day, Dantia awoke earlier than usual, to do some last minute preparation before heading off to the Academy. Once she was dressed, she sat down on her bed, just thinking. She'd chosen to wear her long black and grey pants, her black boots, red and grey shirt, her grey-black, white and red jacket and her black-grey gloves. Opening the top drawer of her beside table, she took out her lightsaber. She'd modelled the hilt on the _Praetor_ design, and chose to have a purple blade. Not many Jedi had purple blades anymore. It was better than her first lightsaber, which had been modelled on her father's, with a yellow blade. This one spoke more personally of her, and made her feel, individual. Well, more individual than she already felt. Walking out of her room and into the hallway, she came across Brandon, leaning against the doorframe of the room he shared with Jeremy. He was wearing his favourite jacket with blue stripes at the front and high backed collar with a blue-gold, red-brown long sleeved shirt and a wide blue, red-brown belt around his waist. He was also wearing long black pants and boots, with a slight blue trim. She could see his _Defender_ style hilt clipped to his belt and wondered what it would look like when activated. She knew what colour his blade was, which was blue; she just hadn't seen his 'saber in action. Then Jeremy walked out of the room.

"Finally." said Brandon, "You've been in there for ages. What exactly were you doing?"

"Finding this." said Jeremy, holding up his lightsaber. It was designed on the _Retaliator_ style hilt, and it too had a blue blade.

Jeremy was wearing the same pants and boots as Brandon, but he was wearing a long sleeved blue and grey shirt. On the upper part of the sleeves, it was grey and at the ends, it was blue. On top of this he wore a gold-yellow and blue tunic with a wide dull gold and black belt around the middle of his torso. Also, the grey parts of the long sleeved shirt were thicker than the rest and had silver-grey metal pads on them. The two of them then picked up their suitcases and headed for the door, not even noticing Dantia. They barely ever did. Sighing, Dantia walked back into her room. Grabbing her own suitcases, she headed for the door as well.

The suitcases were then packed into the back of the air taxi and Jan hugged her children goodbye.

"Now, you all be careful. And don't forget to write." Dantia rolled her eyes and climbed into the taxi. As it pulled off, Jeremy waved back to Jan like mad, as did Brandon, but not as crazily as Jeremy. Dantia allowed herself to give her a small wave, just to say goodbye. How her mother acted around her, was what made her less enthusiastic as her brothers. She knew that her mother knew that she was different, she wasn't like Jeremy and Brandon, or Harry. Sighing, she held her head in her hands.

**Some Random: And we finally meet Dantia! Well, the grown up teenage Dantia. Not the five year old mentioned in the last chapter...anyway, please review! Random out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-To the Academy! I hope...**

Dantia yawned, the trip to the Academy hadn't been anything but Snoresville, she was better off at home. Well, at least she had her music to listen to on the trip. Right at that moment, she was listening to that old song, (Author note: to her time, it is but to us peeps, it's not old...I think...well, not really old, old.) "Dare" by the Goriallaz. Most of the trip, she'd spent staring out the window and vaguely listening in to other peoples conversations as well as listening to her music. It seemed all they could talk about was what they could do at the Academy. Then she heard the sound of the driver of their shuttle speaking.

"We'll be arriving at the Academy in just a few minutes."

Yawning again, her gaze drifted from the window to meet the gaze a red-skinned Twi'lek girl, about her age and sitting across from her, then looked away quickly. The Twi'lek had red-brown eyes, which was pretty creepy and those things behind her head, what were they called? Lei, some weird Twi'lek thing. If she could remember correctly, they sometimes used their lei for silent communication with each other. Her father had made her study some of the basic lei words, but most of it was lost to her. Anyway, one of them was twitching, a gesture of anticipation, though she didn't show it on her face. Speaking of her lei, they were wrapped in black bands that begun on her head, and entwined around each lei. Dantia found this interesting and could not help looking further. The Twi'lek was wearing an ornate rad-brown cover thing; it went over her shoulders and stopped to reveal the short grey shirt she wore underneath. Then there was a short skirt like piece of clothing over her pants, it was like the cover thing. The ornate designed parts were gold, she wondered at the time it must have taken to make it. She was also wearing black pants and boots, with thin gold trimming on both and red brown ornate gloves adorned her hands. What really drew her attention was the lightsaber at her belt. An Arbiter style hilt design, she was trying to guess the blade colour, when she was caught out.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" The Twi'lek was speaking Basic, which she was grateful for. She had no idea how to speak any other language fluently; she only knew bits and pieces.

"Oh sorry. I thought I was the only one with a lightsaber here."

"So did I." This time it wasn't the Twi'lek talking; this voice came from her left. "But I guess not."

Looking over, she was soon greeted with a pair of light brown eyes that belonged to a girl her age and her species with dirty blonde hair.

"Oops, forgot to introduce myself, Jaden Korr at your service." This, Jaden, was wearing something similar to the Twi'lek only different colours and style as this one didn't show her stomach. It was a combination of three colours space evenly on the garment, light grey, pale green and red. On the skirt part, on the front was a strange symbol and her pants were black and dark brown with brown boots on her feet. And she too was wearing gloves. Brown gloves with white trimming at the top. Dantia could also see the lightsaber hanging from the brown belt around her waist, a Praetor style hilt, much like her own. This made her smile.

"And that Twi'lek over there is Alara Molotov. Who are you?"

"I was about to ask her myself Jaden, before you so kindly interrupted." The Twi'lek named Alara was speaking again. Jaden turned to speak to the Twi'lek and Dantia could see another symbol on her clothes, this time on the back of her shirt.

"Yeah, whatever Alara." Then to Dantia she whispered, "I think she's got her lei in a twist."

"At least it's not her underwear." Replied Dantia, a huge grin on her face.

"That's the spirit." Jaden punched her in the arm, in a friendly way. "Alara, get over here, you Twi'lek you." Alara moved over to take a seat next to Jaden. Dantia did soon no longer need her headphones; they were now switched off and packed away in her bag. She was far too busy being deep in conversation with Alara and Jaden.

Suddenly the three of them heard a voice over to the far end of the line of seats they were sitting on.

"...that would be so great." It was a raven-haired boy, wearing some strange looking red and grey tunic with black pants and boots. And he didn't have a lightsaber.

"Are we the only ones?"

"It would seem so." Alara just managed to squeeze out before they heard someone trying to get their attention.

"Hey girls." The three of them turned their heads to the left at about the same time and you could see each girl's face past the one before it, except for Alara as she was at the front. It was the raven-haired boy. He moved over to sit across from the three of them and then spoke again.

"Aren't you excited? We're going to be Jedi. Learning the ways of the Force, building a lightsaber-" That's when he noticed their lightsabers.

"Of course, you already have one. I'm going to get one of those stupid training sabers...and then..."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Said Jaden, that huge grin from earlier still on her face.

"Uh, I can't help it, I want to make a good impression."

"You seem really nervous." Said Dantia, wondering what that would do, to announce his nervousness aloud.

"Aren't you? I mean, well, why would you be? You already have a lightsaber so you're probably way ahead of me...I'm Rosh by the way." Silence.

"Uh, what are your names?"

"Jaden."

"Alara."

"Dantia."

"Dantia hey, I swear I've heard that name from somewhere."

"Honestly, it's nothing."

"No, that's right. You're Kyle Katarn's and Jan Ors's daughter aren't you?"

"Um...maybe..."

"You are aren't you?" Jaden was interested by now. Dantia sighed.

"Yeah. You caught me out. I thought that I might be able to remain anonymous at the Academy and didn't have people make me have the reputation of my parents hanging over me more than it is already." Jaden laughed.

"That's cool with me. We'll keep it low profile for you." Said Alara and Dantia smiled.

"So you're related to B1 and B2 over there." She saw Jaden point over to her brothers.

"Yep. They can be real pains in the-"

"So how did you get those lightsabers?" Rosh was talking again.

"Jaden, you first." Said Alara. Jaden scratched her head.

"Well, it's kinda long story. I found myself on the-" Jaden hadn't even finished speaking when the ship shook violently. The three girls were thrown forward out of their seats and Rosh was flown back over his chair.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." The other two nodded in agreement to Jaden's comment. People around them were screaming in fear as the ship started diving downward. It was like something just hit the far right engine.

"At least we're not in space anymore." Said Dantia.

"That's not the best thing. Now we'll be crashing into the jungle." Those words had just come out of Alara's mouth when they hit the jungle. The shuttle slid to a halt on the ground of the jungles of Yavin 4. Picking herself up off the floor, Dantia heard a voice coming from the shuttle's comlick.

"Academy to Yavin Runner 2, do you copy?" The voice sounded familiar, but she didn't really care at that moment.

"Loud and clear. We made an emergency landing several clicks west of the Academy."

"Landing? I've seen crashes that are better then this." She heard Alara complain.

"Is everyone alright?" Luke Skywalker was the one that was speaking to the shuttle driver. He'd seen Dantia only very little, as he didn't visit Kyle much at home.

"I think so."

"Good. We'll send a shuttle to pick you up. Can you get the students to the nearby Massasi Temple?" Luke walked out of his quarters, to inform the other Jedi of what had happened.

"Affirmative Academy. We'll meet you there."

But Luke leaving his quarters had been a bad idea. A red skinned Twi'lek woman, snuck into his quarters, a data pad in hand. Carefully recording vital information from a console in the room, she smiled maliciously. Once she was sure it was safe, she used Force Speed to leave the area, quickly.

'_My master will be pleased.'_

(Trouble? Already?)

Jaden, Alara and Dantia, crawled from the wreckage of the shuttle to make their way to a river. Dantia heard someone's voice come from her comlick

"Dantia, Alara and Jaden. We can't get to you. Make your way through the jungle to the temple. The shuttle will meet us there.

"Okay, I hear you." Suddenly she heard someone cry out their names.

"Jaden! Alara! Dantia!" Looking across the river up to a rock on the other side, she saw Rosh. How he got there she did not know.

"I'm stuck, can you help?"

"We're coming Rosh!" shouted Jaden and immediately ran across the river, followed closely by Alara and Dantia. Getting out of the shallow river, they stood beside a tree near the river. Rosh was standing on the opposite side.

"Hey, maybe one of you could use your lightsaber to cut this tree down to make a bridge."

"I'll do it." Alara activated her lightsaber, its yellow blade contrasting with the tree. Slicing through the wood in one quick move, she watched the tree fall and hit the huge rock on the other side. Running down it, Rosh soon was standing with them.

"Thanks. Let's get to the temple."

They hadn't gone far, when suddenly someone, Dantia didn't know who shouted out.

"Howlers!"

"Howlers? What-" Dantia didn't even manage to finish speaking when this almighty howl echoed through the air. It just so happened that one of the Howlers had been close enough to her for its howl to take full effect. Her hands over her ears, she fell to her knees trying to block out the sound. As soon as it started, it stopped. Getting to her feet, she saw the dead body of the Howler, and Jaden standing over it, the green blade of her lightsaber illuminating the ground near it.

"That was close."

"What about the other one?"

"Rosh took care of that one." Looking around, she saw another body of a Howler, lying on the ground with marks from blaster fire on its body. Breathing a sigh of relief, she put her hands to her head, trying to stop the beginnings of a headache.

"Man that was loud. I guess that's why they're called Howlers." There was the signature hiss of a lightsaber deactivating but Jaden kept it in her hand.

"There are probably more of them around." At hearing about the prospect of more Howlers, Dantia's lightsaber soon found its way to her hand. Alara did the same.

"Come on. Let's get to the temple."

"Um, how do we get through there?" Jaden pointed at a door not to far away from them.

"What's a door doing here?" The others shrugged.

"There must be a way to open it." Said Alara.

"No problem." Rosh walked up to the door, and then using the Force, pulled the lever that was behind a grate that was near the door. The door then opened.

"Smart thinking."

Two dead Howlers later, they came to a river. Jumping across, the four of them soon found that they had to find a way up onto some rocks, to continue their journey to the temple.

"Maybe you can use your lightsaber to cut this tree down to make another bridge." The girls all looked at Rosh.

"What? It worked before."

"I'll do it this time." There was snap-hiss sound as Dantia activated her lightsaber and quickly cut through the tree. It then fell down to hit the rock above them, making a bridge that led up to it. Deactivating her lightsaber, Dantia jumped up onto the tree and ran across it to the other side.

"Come on!" The others followed quickly and Jaden was about to run ahead but Alara soon stopped her.

"Wait, there's another Howler just around that bend."

"Let me handle it." Dantia disappeared around the rock in front of them and they could hear the sound of a Howler screaming as it died.

"It's safe now." Running through the jungle, they soon saw the temple before them. There were two rocks, with a passage between them, which lead on to the temple. There were some other rocks you had to get through first though, after going down a small downhill slope. Walking forward, they'd just reached the rocks, when suddenly Rosh ran and hid behind the one to the left.

"Girls, get down, there's stormtroopers in that clearing." Hiding behind the other rock, Jaden peered around it.

"Yep, definitely stormtroopers. The white armour and guns are unmistakable."

"Uh, maybe you should check it out." This confused them and all at once pointed at themselves as if to say, "What? Us?"

"You're the ones with the lightsabers after all." Dantia rolled her eyes.

'_Yeah, send in the ones with the lightsabers, just cause their special.'_ Jaden then gestured for them to come closer.

"Okay, here's the plan. Dantia and I will go and take care of these two, and Alara, you stay behind us as backup, just in case more come." The other two nodded.

"Let's do this." The three of them ran out from behind the rocks, lightsabers activated and the two stormtroopers didn't even manage to even shoot at them with their blasters before it was too late. By then, they were down for the count.

"Well, that's them sorted."

"What the hell did you need me for; you were fine on your own. I don't think that there's anymore-" Alara had just started speaking when suddenly a man jumped down to the area below them. "-of them."

"Um, something tells me that he's not a stormtrooper or anything like them." said Dantia.

"What makes you-" Before Jaden could finish speaking, there was the signature snap hiss of a lightsaber being activated. "-say that."

Dantia raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't see the lightsaber; I could just sense a sort of warped Dark Force aura around him."

"And from the colour of that lightsaber, I'd say he's a Sith." Said Alara.

Sure enough, the blood red blade of the lightsaber was an obvious sign to tell that this was no Jedi.

"I say let's go down there and kick his sorry arse to kingdom come." said Jaden.

"Excuse me?" said Alara, "We don't stand a chance. He's a Sith and we're not even Padawans yet."

"We do have lightsabers, so I'd say that we won't be Initiates for very long. And besides, it's three against one." said Dantia.

"I suppose you're right."

"Then let's give it to him!" shouted Jaden, activating her lightsaber and jumping down to the bottom of the slope. Alara and Dantia just looked at each other, shrugged and did the same.

"You Jedi are weak." spat the Sith.

"Whatever." said Alara, "You're outnumbered and that's a fact."

"Oh no, I'm scared of the big bad Sith. Us Jedi are no match for him." said Jaden, sarcastically. This angered the Sith and he retaliated by taking a strike at them with his lightsaber.

"Split up and surround him!" shouted Alara.

Running around behind the Sith, Dantia blocked a blow aimed at her side and jumped over one aimed at her legs.

"Too quick for ya, am I?" she said, and swung her lightsaber at him. He blocked that and countered it with a strike of his own.

"Go for it Jaden, she's got him distracted!" said Alara.

Running up to the Sith, Jaden sliced him from his left hip up to his right shoulder with her lightsaber.

"How do you like it now?" She kicked the dead body of the Sith.

"Um, Jaden. He's dead." said Alara.

"Oh right. I knew that."

Jaden and Dantia made their way towards the temple, while Alara went back for Rosh. Somehow, Dantia accidentally managed to lose Jaden along the way, and was soon walking along side one of temple's walls alone. Then she heard noises just around the corner of the temple, in front of her. Climbing up a small section of the temple that was not as sloped as the rest, she hid there, wondering who it could be around the corner.

'_It's either more Sith, or the Jedi that were meant to meet us here.'_

Peering around the corner, she saw three people, two men and one woman standing in front of the Temple. The woman was holding some kind of sceptre and there was a beam of light coming from it and into the Temple.

'_What the?'_ Then her foot slipped on a loose rock, and she winced as it fell down to hit the ground below here, very loudly.

'_Damn it!'_ She waited silently for a moment, before peering around the side again. She saw the woman turn towards her, still holding the sceptre.

"What?" Dantia then heard Jaden come around the corner.

"Hey Dantia. What the-" She didn't even get to finish before there was a huge flash of light.

(I wonder who the woman is…grrr…can't tell that I'm being sarcastic…stupid Word Document…)

Waking up moments later, she saw her father leaning down to Jaden, who was now sitting up and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Huh? What? Who are you?" she heard Jaden say.

"Kyle Katarn at your service. Welcome to a day in the life of a Jedi.

"What happened here?" Jaden looked over at Dantia, who was sitting up as well, blinking.

"We were kinda hoping you two could tell us." His gaze drifted over to two other people, a Rodian and a human male, and Jaden and Dantia followed his gaze. They had just dragged the body of the Sith that the two of them and Alara had killed. Well, technically Jaden killed him, but both her and Alara did help. Rosh and Alara had caught up with them as well; the two of them were standing near her father and another man, dressed entirely in black. She could swear that she'd seen him before, but couldn't place a name to the face.

"Alara and I saw a huge flash of light and ran over here to find the two of you just lying unconscious." Said Rosh, and Alara nodded in agreement. The other man walked over to Dantia, to stand in front of her. Looking up into his piercing blue gaze, she wondered why she couldn't remember who he was.

"Do you recall anything?" There was a strange undertone in his voice, and he'd waved his hand when he spoke. A Jedi Mind Trick. In the state she was in at that moment, and the level of training she'd had, she knew she couldn't avoid it.

"I saw three people. One was holding some sort of sceptre and it was glowing. That's all I can remember."

"I can back her up and I was the one that came later. The two of us had gotten separated while on our way here, after getting rid of that bloke." Jaden pointed over at the dead Sith, "Alara had gone back for Rosh, and we were supposed to wait for them here, to wait for you people, but then this happened."

"A sceptre? That sounds bad." Said Rosh.

"Are you able to stand?" The man standing in front of her reached down to help her to her feet and she saw her father do the same for Jaden.

"Yeah. I'm okay." The man turned away from her and walked over to her father. Jaden had made her way over to Alara and Rosh and Dantia followed them. She could just hear the man's conversation with her father from where she was standing.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"You always sense a disturbance in the Force." Said her father, rather dramatically then suddenly went serious, "But yeah, I sense it too. It could be just the residual Dark Side aura from this temple."

"Perhaps..." There was a pause, before the man spoke again.

"Kyle, why don't you-"

"Stay here and investigate? I'd love to. Why don't you take the kids back home?"

"Be careful Kyle." She watched her father walk off before her attention was turned to the man in black, that had been speaking to her father.

"Everybody follow me to the shuttle." As the man turned and walked away, Dantia heard Rosh speaking to her, Jaden and Alara.

"That...that was Luke Skywalker. I can't believe it."

'_So that's who he is. I'm sure I've heard me father mention a "Luke Skywalker" before.'_

Unknown to those below on Yavin 4, an Imperial shuttle was quickly making its escape from the planet. The red skinned Twi'lek was standing in front of a dark haired woman, the one that Dantia had seen at the temple.

"Did you recover Skywalker's records?" said the woman.

"Yes. With all the Jedi in the jungle, it was almost too easy." Tavion lifted her head to look up at the Twi'lek standing before her.

"Excellent."

**Some Random: Phew, that's Chapter Five done, but there's more on the way. Please remember to review or I find some way for you to die a horrible death. (Just kidding!). And to those that did, thanks!! May the Force be with you and excuse this corny ending. (The Star Wars quote I don't own either!!!) Oh, and if anyone has been paying attention, Alara's last name is the same name as a certain explosive cocktail, (Molotov cocktail) just to let you know. I don't know if I got the right word for the Twi'lek things on the backs of their heads, so if anyone does know the right word, I'd be happy if they let me know what it is, so I can correct it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - At the Academy...**

"I'd like to welcome all of our new students to the Jedi Academy. Here we will train you in the ways of the Force. You'll learn to defend yourself with a lightsaber. You will learn history, diplomacy and more." Luke Skywalker spoke to the group of new students to the Academy sitting in front of him. He stood on a raised platform, from which a small flight of stairs lead down to the small gathering, which included Dantia, Jaden, Alara and Rosh. Walking down these stairs, he continued his speech.

"It has been the practice of the Jedi to assign each new student to a master. Since there are still so few of us, we will be assigning multiple students to one master." All the students got to their feet and stood silently, waiting to be assigned to their new master.

'_Great. More training. I think I know half this crud already.' _Thought Dantia, and rolled her eyes. She then saw Luke walk up to one of the other students.

"So, Ralthron, you will be training under Master Korn." He then proceeded to speak to each student in turn.

"I can't wait to begin my training." She heard Rosh say. He was standing between Jaden and Alara, and Dantia stood beside Jaden.

"Rosh Penin, you'll be assigned to Master Katarn." Luke had come around to speak to Rosh and them as well.

"Alara Molotov, Jaden Korr and Dantia Katarn, you will also work with Master Katarn." Dantia rolled her eyes at the prospect at having her father as her teacher once more, and she heard Jaden quietly snigger at her expression, only to be hit in the arm by Alara.

"Now let's begin with you're first lessons." Said Luke. Dantia's gaze drifted over to see her father walk up to Luke. She only briefly heard the end of their conversation, as they were standing a far distance away from her.

"And there was nothing. But the area around the temple felt strange, like its dark side aura was gone." Said Kyle.

"Troubling. But let's talk about this later. You're students are ready to get started." Said Luke. Kyle turned to see the four of them standing nearby and sighed.

"Four? I have four new students?" Luke nodded.

"I'm sure you can handle them." Kyle then noticed Dantia standing with the other three.

"I've put her with you and those other three for her safety. You do recall what we talked about considering..."

"...yes, I'm sure I know why." Kyle cut Luke off, he knew quite well what he was about to say.

"I'll leave you to your students." Luke walked off, leaving Kyle with the four lively new students of his.

(Wow, there's a reason behind Kyle having four students? I never would have guessed…more sarcasm…)

"Master Katarn. It is an honour to be serving under you." Said Rosh, when Kyle approached them. Dantia couldn't help to just giggle, but she wasn't the only one. She could see Jaden sniggering again and Alara was definitely trying to keep a straight face. They found Rosh's antics hilarious.

"First off, call me Kyle. Titles make my skin crawl. Secondly, you're not serving me. I'm going to teach you and you're going to learn. That's it."

"I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to offend you." Dantia and Jaden started sniggering again and Alara just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Don't worry about it Rosh, you didn't. I've been offended by professionals." Said Kyle, with a calm look on his face when he spoke to Rosh. But when he turned to Dantia and Jaden, still sniggering, he had a look of annoyance on his face and the two of them stopped immediately. Then he began to walk off.

"Now let's see what you kids can do. Follow me to the training grounds." Jaden and Dantia just looked at each other and shrugged, as if to say, "What else can we do?" and Alara rolled her eyes again. Rosh had already begun to follow Kyle and the three of them ran to catch up.

"Hey, maybe at these training grounds, I might get to show your dad how I handle a lightsaber, hey Dantia?" said Jaden, looking over at her and grinning.

"I guess."

"Please, Jaden. It won't be just about lightsaber training. It'll be Force training as well." Said Alara, "Now, I can finally show what I'm made of."

"Save it for the missions Alara, that's where that stuff, as well as the lightsaber stuff, really counts." Said Danita, "Trust me on that."

"Well, what can I say? If I don't save it, at least he'll know what I'm capable of."

"Technically, he wants to know what all four of us are capable of."

"True."

"Uh, are you three going to shut up and start following Kyle to the training grounds at a faster pace already?" said Rosh. The three of them had slowed down as they were chatting.

"Oops. We better hurry up." Said Dantia.

"Yeah, we don't want to be left behind!" said Jaden and started running off after Kyle, an action which was much faster than their previous speed. Alara rolled her eyes once more, and both her and Dantia ran off after Jaden.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Rosh and ran off after them.

**Some Random: Thanks for reviews! Phew, that's chapter six done. And at last, it's taken me ages to do this, considering that my mother wouldn't let me on the computer for ages, for some weird reason. (Sends a death glare in the direction of the kitchen) Grrrr...mum...anyway, please review! It keeps me going!!!! Oh and practically all of it is quoting the game, it's practically saying what it says in the game (Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy) almost word for word...yeah, I am weird. You should know that by now… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-Training...Yay...Not...**

Kyle cleared his throat to get the attention of his four new students, who were looking restless and eager to begin training, so that they had got it over and done with.

"This is one of the many training grounds at the Academy. I'm going to put the four of you in separate courses. When you're ready, Jaden go through that door." Kyle pointed to a door on one end of the course.

"Alara, you go through that door." He pointed to another door beside the first, "And Dantia, you go through that door." He pointed to one final door, beside the one Alara was going to go through.

"Rosh, you follow me." Rosh and Kyle walked over to a door on the wall perpendicular to the wall with the other three doors and Alara, Jaden and Dantia walked over to their doors.

"Good luck girls." Said Jaden, "Hopefully it won't look too bad when I finish first."

"Not on your life Jaden. I think I'll finish first, I'm the one that's had the most training." Said Danita, turning to face Jaden, her hands on her hips.

"I think you're both mistaken, I'll most likely finish first." Said Alara.

"As if!" shouted Jaden and Dantia at the same time, turning to face Alara, hands on hips and doubtful expressions on their faces.

"Whatever." Said Alara, and rolled her eyes. Rosh and Kyle had walked through their door at the very beginning of the argument and the girls then stepped up to their's. The doors opened and each girl found themselves in a small walled in clearing littered with foliage here and there.

"This course will familiarise you with your core Force abilities. These are powers that every Force user has." They heard Kyle's voice coming from above them, as he walked along a maze of platforms above the starting cell of each of them.

"As you progress in your training, you'll learn new abilities. Both the Light and Dark sides will be open to you. Remember, abilities aren't inheritably good or evil, it's how you use them." Dantia was sure that she'd heard this before and rolled her eyes. Kyle, catching this, grinned at her expression and continued.

"Every Jedi is naturally stronger in different sides of the Force. It'll be up to you to decide on what to focus on." He paused for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Alright, let's get started. In the next area, you'll find some training remotes. These will determine how you handle a lightsaber."

"Finally!" Everyone heard Jaden cry out, and Kyle smiled.

'_This one is rather enthusiastic to show off her skills. But let's just see how good she really is.'_

"Ready?"

"Ready." All four of them answered in unison, ready to get started.

The door at the opposite end opened, and holding their lightsabers in their hands, all four of them went through. Dantia walked calmly forward into the area, waiting patiently for the remotes. Jaden on the other hand, raced in and was impatiently waiting, eager to show off. Rosh was much the same and Alara acted the same as Dantia had.

"Here come the remotes." Said Kyle, and there was the signature snap hiss of the four lightsabers activating at once. Dantia heard a slight buzzing sound to her left and swung her lightsaber to hit the remote straight on. Alara threw her lightsaber ahead of her to strike her first one and once it was back in her hand, swung it behind her to hit the second. Jaden sliced through her first one easily, and the second one just as easily and threw her lightsaber to hit a third. She cursed as her lightsaber flew back to her hand, having missed the remote.

"Damn it!"

Several minutes later, they heard Rosh speak.

"Done!"

"Nice work Rosh." Said Kyle, and turned his attention to the girls. Jaden had already finished before Rosh, and was sitting down on the steps, polishing her saber hilt with her tunic. There was the sound of two more remotes being destroyed as Alara and Dantia finished as well.

"You did well too, girls." It was easier just to say girls than say all their names, and it was much quicker.

"Your lightsaber is an invaluable tool. Even when inactive it can defuse a potentially volatile situation, trust me on that." He could swear he saw Dantia roll her eyes at him, and looked down at Alara. She was leaning against the wall of her block, waiting for him to finish talking.

'_That one's impatient. Or does she think she knows better than I do?' _he thought to himself.

"As you train, you'll learn additional fighting styles. Changing styles during combat can surprise your opponent, allowing you to gain the upper hand." Anticipating the end of his speech, Jaden got to her feet, her lightsaber clipped back onto her belt.

"From here on out, we'll talk via comlick in each area. Let's move on."

"Finally!" he heard Jaden shout and felt a smile begin to play along his lips.

'_Teaching this lot is going to be interesting.'_ He saw Alara stop leaning against the wall and make her way over to the next door. Dantia just calmly walked over there from where she had been standing. They all walked through the door ahead, to continue their training.

(Is it just me or is Rosh annoying? And Kyle can be boring? Just asking!)

About an hour later, Dantia was almost at the end of the course. She suspected that Jaden, Alara and Rosh were almost finished as well. A little earlier, she'd seen Rosh set a training droid on Jaden, to make her fall behind, but she defeated it easily. Dantia remembered how she'd flicked a couple of stray strands of her dirty blonde hair out of her face, flashed her a grin and continued on, stepping over the severed remains of the droid. Smiling at that, she walked through the door ahead of her.

"Let's see what we have to do now."

Meanwhile, Alara approached a similar door. She too had seen what had happened with Jaden. She could remember it exactly.

_Jaden walked into the next area and almost immediately heard Rosh's voice._

"_Hey Jaden, this should keep you busy 'till I finish the course." He pressed a button beside him and ran off through the door beside him. There was the clanking sound of a droid approaching, followed by the snap hiss of a lightsaber activating. Jaden had hidden her surprise well and activated her own saber. The droid approached her quickly, swinging it's lightsaber at her head. She'd blocked that first strike easily and had the droid on the defensive in seconds. It wasn't long before that all remained of the droid were smoking pieces of charred metal, she could see an arm or two, maybe a leg and the head. All separated from the body. Jaden had turned, flashed Dantia a grin, then stepped over the droid. Walking along, she'd heard Kyle speaking to Jaden through the comlick._

"_What took you so long Jaden?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_You sure?"_

"_It was nothing."_

She stopped the memory and concentrated on getting through the next part of the course. Then she heard Kyle speaking to her through her comlick.

"You're almost done. You'll need to move fast in this next area. Use the Force to speed up, both physically and mentally, allowing you more time to make decisions."

She saw two doors at the other end of the room, if that's what you could call it. Most of the "rooms" were half ruined. Using the Force, she sped up and raced through one of the doors, rolling through the gap as the door closed. Then she calmly ran through the next opening. She saw Rosh run up to Kyle first, followed by Jaden and then herself. Dantia followed close behind.

"So, did I win?" said Rosh, looking mighty proud of himself. Alara just shook her head.

"It wasn't a competition." Said Kyle, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm sorry...I..." Alara smirked as Rosh stumbled through his apology.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Kyle said, calmly.

"It's no big deal. You said so yourself this wasn't a competition." Said Jaden, relatively calmly. But Alara could sense the anger bubbling underneath that calm surface.

"Hey, it was just a joke. I didn't think it would..." Rosh began to say before Kyle interrupted.

"If that droid had been set to Luke's training regimen, it could have killed Jaden! What were you thinking?" Dantia noticed Jaden's "Well, actually maybe not" look when her father said about the droid being set for Luke's training and killing her and she smiled. Just a small smile, not enough to draw attention.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I...I mean I wasn't trying to..."

"Save it Rosh." Said Jaden, in an angry tone.

"Jaden, you have the right to be angry. But believe me when I say you don't want to feed that emotion." Said Kyle. Jaden seemed to settle down, before speaking.

"I understand Master Katarn." Turning to Rosh, she had a much calmer look on her face than before. "Apology accepted Rosh." He looked rather pleased about that.

"Good, that's settled. And remember, it's Kyle."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Yes master, uh, Kyle." said Alara and Dantia very nearly laughed.

"Sure thing Kyle!" said Rosh, happily.

"Okay, you're all ready to start putting what you've learnt to use. Let's see how you go in the real world." Kyle felt the pressure on his shoulders and removed Rosh's arm from his shoulders. Out of the corner of her eye, Dantia saw Luke walk over to their little gathering.

"Kyle, I did some research on that strange mark from the clothing we found at the temple." He was speaking to Kyle, about something that they'd obviously found out back at the temple. Dantia was interested in what they were saying, but it turned out that she wasn't the only one. Alara, Jaden and Rosh seemed interested as well.

"It's the symbol of Marka Ragnos, a Sith Lord that died almost five thousands years ago."

"Five thousand years? Are you serious?" said Kyle, amazed at the fact, "Wait, of course you're serious."

"While you're out training your students, be on the lookout for any information regarded a group affiliated with Ragnos."

"Sure thing Luke." Luke turned around and walked away.

"Marka Ragnos? Dead Sith Lord? Five thousand years?" said Jaden, looking rather confused, "Would that have anything to do with the stuff me and Dantia saw back at the temple?"

"Maybe. But we don't know for sure." said Kyle.

"Well, I reckon that we should do what Luke says, and keep an eye out for anything affiliated with that dead Sith guy." said Jaden.

"Marka Ragnos." said Alara.

"Right, that guy." Dantia rolled her eyes.

"Well, we can't stand around here all day, let's get you kids started." said Kyle, walking through the door at the other end of the chamber. His four students followed close behind.

'_Like Jaden said, I wonder if this has anything to do with that woman with the sceptre that I saw back at the temple. Dad did say that the area felt strange, like the dark side aura was gone and now we have this stuff about a group affiliated with a dead Sith Lord named Marka Ragnos that's been dead for five thousand years? I've got the bad feeling that this is all connected, in some way or another. But how?' _

"Hey, Dantia! Stop daydreaming, you're falling behind!" she heard Jaden shout and pushing her thoughts aside, ran to catch up.

**Some Random: Oh, it looks like someone's starting to catch on. Well, sort of. Anyway, please review. It's what keeps me going. It's like an early morning coffee, only it's to do with writing, not with getting up in the morning. Uh, anyway, like I said, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Some Random: Yay! Chapter Eight time! This is where they go on their first missions and we can then see how well our girls, and boy really are. Well, I don't really focus on Rosh, like in the game. You seriously didn't believe Jaden's bragging, did you?  
Jaden: Well, they should, because it's true.**

**Some Random: Oh, shut up. We'll see in a minute how good you really are...**

**Jaden: What?!?! You're not going to write that part about how I...**

**Some Random: Anyway, ignoring Jaden, thankyou to those that reviewed. You make all this worth it!**

**Alara: Um...I thought you said that you only did this because you wanted to and...**

**Some Random: Since when did I ask you're opinion?**

**Alara: Uh...  
Some Random: Exactly my point. Anyway, as I was saying, thanks for reviews and I don't own Jedi Knight, I'm just a fan that finds it fun to make a story about stuff in it. And I don't own anything extra that I may put into it that I don't quite know of yet, well, unless it's from one of my own stories. Yes, I do like to write and am considering becoming an author. But you might not be able to know which bits are from my stories, so it was pretty pointless to say that…**

**Dantia: Well, considering how shoddy some of your work is, I very much doubt that consideration of yours.**

**Jaden: And I've often heard the remark "I can write as well as a blind monkey that smokes pot and eats peanuts."**

**Some Random: No, that remark is towards my drawing skills. And Dantia, that's with my Sleepover from Hell story. (Just kidding!) Oh, a note to that. If you want something humorous, and Yugioh related, check out my other story, Sleepover from Hell. It was my first fanfic, just so you know.**

**Dantia: But do they need to know? That is the question.**

**Random Evil Psycho: But if you don't want to read her crap, well, you can read mine. **

**Some Random: Oh, shut up. Now, let the story begin!**

**Alara: Oh, God. And we were created by this looney?**

**Jaden: Pretty much.**

**Dantia: God, I pity those that read her work.**

**Some Random: Shut up! They want to read the chapter, not your babbling.**

**Random Evil Psycho: Actually…**

**Some Random: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alara: Whatever. **

Chapter Eight – First missions come with unexpected surprises…

"We receive countless requests for assistance from all over the galaxy. Since we believe in learning by doing at the Academy, students of all levels help with these requests. Since you're an Iniate however, Kyle will travel with you on most of your missions in order to instruct you and ensure your safety." Luke said, repeating a speech that he had said thousands of times before to the group of four in front of him. Alara didn't even seem interested, she seemed almost bored.

'_Does she think she knows better? Or has she heard this before? Or maybe she just isn't interested, or guessed the obvious? Maybe an older student told her about it, and so she already knew what was coming?'_ he thought.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we get to the missions now?" said Jaden, impatiently.

'_And Jaden is impatient. Waiting to go on a mission. I'm going to have to watch that impatience, see what it develops into. I have been told that impatience often leads dangerously close to the Dark Side. But she probably just wants to show off those supposed legendary lightsaber skills that I've been hearing about. That everyone's been hearing about.'_

"Now, before you start each mission, we shall go through a briefing similar to this one every time. Let's get it underway."

A holographic screen appeared beside Luke, and he turned his attention to it. It showed a map of the galaxy, with certain planets highlighted by yellow circles around them.

"Now, Jaden. For your first mission we are sending you to the planet Tatooine." An image of the planet appeared on the screen and Jaden looked on intently.

"We've been receiving a number of reports that the Disciples of Ragnos have been trying to hire mercenaries and smugglers to haul some cargo. If we can contact one of these mercenary groups, maybe we can find out the cults base of operations. One of the smuggling rings that we know about is based at Mos Eisley." Said Luke. The image on the screen zoomed onto a certain part of the planet to show an image of the city of Mos Eisley. "Go there and see what you can find out." Jaden nodded, accepting her task.

"This one sounds like it could be nasty, so I'll be going with you. You'll find some of the galaxy's worst lowlifes on Tatooine." said Kyle.

"Dantia and Alara." The two of them turned their attention to Luke, "I'm sending the two of you to Blenjeel." The image on the screen changed to show another desert planet, but very different to Tatooine. There were no signs of any human or humanoid species inhabiting the planet at all.

"The Academy has received a distress call from a merchant ship that has crashed on the planet Blenjeel. They were pulled out of hyperspace when they crossed paths with an Interdictor cruiser. The Imperials, apparently not wanting their presence known, fired on the merchant ship. The merchants managed to make it to the planet surface and call for help. As far as we know, the planet is uninhabited."

"You can see that much from the map. Not a sight or sound of any civilisation at all." Said Dantia.

"Unless the species inhabiting the planet is at a state where they're unable to **have** a civilisation." Alara pointed out.

"Ah. Right."

"This should be an easy assignment. I think you two can handle it while Kyle is away with Jaden. Take a shuttle, land at the coordinates of the distress beacon and pick up any survivors." The two of them nodded, "Good luck to all of you, and May the Force be with you." The three of them headed off, to take on their very first missions. Kyle was about to follow them, to direct Jaden to the _Raven's Claw_ when Luke stopped him.

"Kyle."

"Yes?"

"You don't mind me pairing Dantia off with Alara?"

"Not at all. Just kinda curious why. Wait, does it have anything to do with…"

"Yes. I just don't want her getting into any trouble."

"Judging by their mission, I doubt there will be any trouble."

"I do hope so." Silence. "She doesn't know about…"

"No. I don't think she even remembers anything about her life back then. So just don't worry about it. I'm not."

"When you don't worry, I should have every right to."

"Sure Luke. You keep thinking that." Kyle began walking once more to the door.

"May the Force be with you Kyle."

"Hey, I've got Miss "I'm the best at wielding a lightsaber" with me. What could go wrong?"

"We don't know for sure exactly how good she is. That is something that could make things go wrong."

"I don't know. She wasn't half bad in training. She was the first finished with the remotes and she tackled that training droid that Rosh set on her alone. Dantia and Alara were just passing by when it happened. Yet, they did nothing."

"Just watch it, okay?"

"Yeah, you know me. I'm always watching it."

(Hmmm, what is Luke going on about, I wonder? And you totally can't tell my sarcasm. AH! You can't tell sarcasm with typing! A hint to Luke's babbling: what happens in Chapter 1?)

"The planet Blenjeel. Rather dull looking place from up here." Said Dantia. Her and Alara had travelled to the planet in one piece, there was no obvious sign that the Interdictor cruiser had been there at all.

"I told you they weren't going to be here. They would have jumped to hyperspace the moment the merchant ship crashed, or even before." Said Alara, turning around in the co-pilot's seat to face Dantia.

"Hey, I was just being cautious. You never know. They could have stuck around, knowing that the ship was damaged. And they could have also thought that there wouldn't be any survivors."

"But since there was and they sent a distress beacon, they got their arses out of here pretty damn quick." Dantia nodded in agreement.

"Let's just get down there and get this mission over and done with, I want to see some real action. Not this kind of junk." Dantia smiled at her friend's comment, and set the coordinates of the distress beacon into the navigation computer. As the ship made its descent to the planet's surface, Dantia felt something hit the ship and alarms started blaring.

"Shit."

"What happened?" said Alara, with a concerned look on her face.

"Something hit us and took out something. Something important."

"An engine? Or something else?"

"I'm not sure. But you better brace yourself."

"Why should I…" Alara was cut off as the ship crash landed onto the surface. Climbing out of the pilot's seat, Dantia raced into the back of the ship. Seeing the sorry state the engine room was, she shook her head.

"Nice work, Dantia. Some rescue mission." Alara then came stumbling in through the door, rubbing her sore head which had impacted onto the control console in front of the co-pilots seat.

"Ah, my head."

"I told you that had better brace yourself. But oh no, you didn't listen did you?"

"Will you shut up? Some of us have a headache?"

"I wonder why?" said Dantia, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." Said Alara, in an unenthusiastically sarcastic (if that even works) tone, "Your sarcasm is so amusing."

"Let's just go pick up these survivors and worry about the ship in a minute, okay?" Alara nodded and the two of them made their way out onto a rock near the ship.

"Hello!" shouted Dantia, much to the annoyance of Alara and her headache, "Hello?"

"So, where are they? Or are there even any survivors to pick up? For all we know, they could have…" Alara was cut off when Dantia shouted again.

"Hey! You there!" Alara's gaze drifted over to where Dantia was shouting to and saw a man running towards them.

"Thank the Force you've come. This place is…" the man was cut off when the ground rumbled, making him fall to the ground.

"Uh!" Suddenly, a large worm like creature with a huge mouth with rows upon rows of teeth burst out of the ground near the man. Dantia and Alara just looked on in horror as the creature dived at the man, eating him whole before diving back under the sand.

"What was that?" asked Alara, a worried look on her face. Dantia just shrugged.

(God, I bet they didn't expect that…)

Meanwhile, Kyle and Jaden were walking through the docking bay at Mos Eisley, looking for any sign of the smugglers. The two of them walked through a door to see a familiar looking ship docked. The ship through the door, was only familiar to Kyle, although Jaden had heard stories when she was still living away from the Academy on Coroscant.

"Well, I'll be. The Millennium Falcon." Said Kyle, and Jaden's eyes widened, "Han! Chewie! Anybody here? Well, I guess they're out."  
Walking along some more, they soon came across some small cargo ships.

"Luke's info was good, these are definitely freelance cargo ships." Soon enough, they came to another door. Kyle turned to face Jaden.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Listen, you stay here and guard the entrance to the docking bay. If anyone tries to enter or leave detain them. I'll head over to the Krayt Cantina and ask around. I know some people there." Jaden nodded, showing that she understood. Kyle then walked through the door, leaving Jaden standing by the docking bay entrance, alone.

Several minutes later, Jaden, who was leaning against the doorframe, heard the sounds of blasters being fired close by and hid behind the door, lightsaber activated. When someone walked through the door, she jumped out, ready to strike. She was taken aback by the tall brown Wookie that stood before her. It looked strangely familiar, like the Wookie she'd heard about, mentioned in the same stories as the Millennium Falcon. Chewbacca. Chewbacca then spoke to her in Shriwookie, a language she was fairly fluent in. Her parents had worked with Wookies before, and many other species. Once the Wookie had finished, she replied.

"A Jedi? Me? No, not yet. I'm one of Kyle Katarn's students. He's talking to some locals. We're investigating a cult that's been cropping up everywhere. You must be Chewbacca. Why are you here?" Chewbacca replied in his native tongue and Jaden was astonished at the reply.

"Leia Organa? Wow, it must be important business." The two of them walked down a small flight of stairs, and Jaden watched a Rodian run off as they reached the bottom. Activating her lightsaber, she walked out into an empty bay and almost immediately was fired upon by blasters. Blocking the shots with her 'saber as she went, she found the source of the fire and took care of it effortlessly. The Rodian she had seen before, was the one firing at her. Suddenly, more blaster shots flew past her and she turned around to see some men firing at her. Rolling her eyes, she ran over and cleaved straight through both of them with her 'saber. As well as the Trandoshann that was firing an Imperial Heavy Repeater at her. But she wasn't so lucky at dodging and blocking all of those shots. Ignoring the pain in her right thigh where she'd been hit, she sliced straight through the midriff of the Trandoshann, and watched as it fell to the ground. Looking down at her leg, she saw where she had been hit. It was nothing major but she concentrated her energy on healing it none the less. Once she was done, she heard Chewie speaking to her. Turning around to face him, she replied to him.

"Good idea, we won't be such easy targets inside."

(Ah Jaden, there's so much more to come...)

Dantia jumped from the wrecked half of the main section of the merchant ship to the other.

"Should be safe here." She remembered the conversation she'd had with Alara only minutes before.

"_Well, instead of just standing here, we should start thinking about getting the ship fixed and getting of this crazy planet." said Alara._

"_Maybe we can find what we need in the merchant ship." She replied._

And that's exactly what she was doing now. After jumping up onto a raised piece of the deck, she walked through a ruined door.

"Ah." She said, spotting something in a hole in the floor. Crouching down, she took a closer look at it.

"This power converter should do." Picking it up, she made her way back. Then she stopped.

'_How am I going to jump over there with this thing?'_ she said, looking over at the other half of the merchant ship which she had to get to, to be able to go back to their ship. Stepping back, she ran as fast as she could and used the Force to help her jump over. Landing on her feet unsteadily, she clumsily stumbled forward before regaining her balance. Then she made her way back, jumping on broken pieces of the merchant ship.

Meanwhile, Alara was thinking of how to get another part. She was standing on a bunch of rocks nearby the ship, looking down at the part. She watched the sand trails of the creatures that lurked underneath carefully.

"How am I going to get over there?" she said to herself. Her foot bumped against a small rock, causing it to fall to the ground. She watched as a sand trail made its way over to the rock, then disappeared. A smile came to her lips. Picking up another rock, she threw it as hard as she could away from the part. It hit the ground and she watched a sand trail travel towards it.

'_Excellent.'_ Jumping off the rock, she ran for the part. Using the Force to speed up, she picked it up on her way past and ran onto another rock, safe.

"Well, this energy cell should work for the cooling unit." She said, "All we need now is the power coupling." Returning to the ship, she made her way to the merchant ship. She'd noticed that by making your way to the top, you could get down to certain areas while avoiding those strange worm creatures. Especially the area she needed to go to. Making her way close to the area while standing on the top of the ship, she looked down.

'_More of those ugly worm things. How nice.'_ Using the same trick as before, she made her way down to the part, grabbing it as she sped past.

'_Just the power coupling I need.'_

Dantia stood in the ship, waiting for Alara. Standing in the back doorway, she saw her running over, with the last part they needed. The power coupling. Suddenly, the ground shook and Dantia was sent tumbling onto the sand.

'_Oh shit.'_ Seeing this, Alara ran faster. She was almost at Dantia when suddenly something burst out of the ground in front of her. It was one of those worm things.

'_Double oh shit.'_ Thought Dantia, looking up at it. The creature roared and looked down at Dantia. Using the Force to speed herself up again, Alara ran past the creature towards Dantia. She managed to grab her and pull her out of the way before the creature lunged at her. It disappeared into the sand, but Alara kept on running. After basically throwing Dantia through the doorway, she stopped and caught her breath.

"That was close." Said Dantia.

"You're telling me."

"Now let's get off this crazy rock." Alara nodded in agreement.

(Three cheers for Alara!!!)

Meanwhile, over on Tatooine and the Mos Eisley spaceport, Jaden was having her own problems. One their way through the spaceport, her and Chewie had decided to head back to the ships for more cover. But then someone up in the control tower had activated two tractor beams on both the _Raven's Claw _and the _Millennium Falcon._ But they'd come to some complications. They had gotten cornered by some mercs and Jaden had decided to go for the tractor beams while Chewie distracted them. Unfortunately, one of the mercs had had a rocket launcher with him, so as Jaden ran for the door, he'd shot a rocket at her. It had hit the wall, blocking the entrance. Luckily, she'd gotten inside before that had happened. Killing mercs on her way, she'd made her way to the control tower. As her 'saber sliced through the last Rodian merc, she sighed.

"That's them taken care of." She said, deactivating her lightsaber. She then headed for the lift. Reaching the first control room, she deactivated the tractor beam.

"That's it for the Falcon, now for the _Raven's Claw._" She said and made her way to the door that lead to the other control room. Casting her senses into the room, she was met with an unexpected surprise. A dark presence resided in that room. A Dark Jedi.

"God I hate those guys." She said, recalling the last one that she'd met, back on Yavin Four with Alara and Dantia.

'_I'm sure I can take this guy on my own...I hope...' _she thought and entered the room.

"You Jedi are weak." Snarled the Dark Jedi and Jaden rolled her eyes.

"Are you all the same? Quit the stupid "You Jedi are weak" thing. It's starting to annoy me." She said and activated her lightsaber. The Dark Jedi smirked and activated his own, the red light of his 'saber contrasting with her green. Then the two 'sabers connected, sending sparks everywhere. Dodging a swipe at her legs, Jaden brought her saber upwards...to connect with his again. Gritting her teeth, she continued on the offensive, not letting the Dark Jedi make her switch to defence. Then she saw her opening. He made a swing at her head, which she avoided by ducking down. Rolling forwards, she plunged her lightsaber through his chest and smirked as she heard him cry in pain. Getting up, she pulled her 'saber out of him and deactivated it.

"What a waste of talent." She said, kicking the body of the Dark Jedi. She then made her way to the control panel and deactivated the tractor beam. Then she reached for her comlick.

"The tractor beams are down Chewbacca. I'm on my way." She said into it, hoping that he was still alive. A growled answer lifted her spirit. Putting her comlick away, she headed back for the lift.

"Damn it. Not more of them." Complained Jaden. After meeting up with Chewbacca, the two of them had decided to head back to the _Millennium Falcon._ Unfortunately, upon entering the Falcon's bay, Jaden was met with the sight of more mercs. Hiding behind some boxes, she thought over a plan for action. Her muscles ached from constant strain and her body hurt from numerous hits from blaster bolts.

"I should have known that there would have been more." She muttered. Standing up, she sighed and ran out from behind the box, lightsaber activated. Deflecting as many blaster bolts as she could, she cut through two mercs and managed to hit a third with the backswing. Calling on the power of the Force, she "pushed" two away from her, to land on the ground and managed to skewer one with her 'saber. The other one, which managed to get to his feet, ended up headless.

Breathing heavily, Jaden was soon looking at the dead bodies of mercs around her. Then she heard the sound of a door opening. Preparing herself for battle, she looked to see who it was. Relaxing at the sight of Kyle, she ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and deactivated her lightsaber.

"Oh, did I miss something?" said Kyle, stepping over the body of a merc.

"Only the world's greatest lightsaber wielder at work." Said Jaden, grinning. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt, she walked over to Kyle. Once the battle had finished, Chewie had gone underneath the _Millennium Falcon_, inspecting it. Coming out from underneath to stand in front of the two of them, he growled a hello in Shriwookie at Kyle.

"Good to see you to Chewie." Said Kyle. Then he turned to Jaden.

"Guess these mercs didn't want us here." He said to her and Jaden nodded. Chewie then walked over and hugged Jaden tightly. Kyle grinned at the shocked look on the young woman's face and Jaden managed to extricate herself from Chewie's arms.

"That's high praise, coming from a Wookie." Said Kyle to her.

"Thanks. I guess." She said.

"These mercs aren't cheap. Someone in this cult must have a lot of credits." Said Kyle and Jaden nodded. "Or worse, it's backed by the Remnant." Kyle added. He looked at Jaden, a serious look on his face.

"Listen, we have to get back to Luke and tell him what's going on." He said and then turned to Chewbacca, "Can you tell Leia about the cult?" Chewbacca nodded and growled something in Shriwookie to Kyle.

"Although I hate to admit it," said Jaden, "if he hadn't of shown up when he did, I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"Well, the way Chewie tells it, you held your own. Nice work." Jaden grinned and the two of them headed for the _Raven's Claw_.

(Don't let Jaden's ego get any bigger Kyle...)

"There. Academy coordinates set. Let's go home." Said Danita, and activated the hyperdrive. The two of them had left Blenjeel far behind and were heading back for the Academy.

"Well, that mission was unexpectedly interesting." Said Alara.

"Yeah." Replied Dantia.

"It was pretty close back there, with that sand worm thing."

"Yeah." Dantia looked out of the cockpit window.

"Uh, thanks for saving my arse back there."

"Don't mention it." Alara leant back in her seat, her arms behind her head, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." Dantia smiled and leant back in her own seat.

'_If Alara hadn't turned up when she did, I would have been worm food.'_ She thought, _'I wonder if our next mission will be just as eventful?'_ Dantia was distracted from her thoughts by a beeping on the console. The ship dropped out of hyperspace and Yavin Four soon took up most of the window in front of her.

'_Academy here we come.'_

"You should have seen me Kyle!" said Jaden, "The guy didn't stand a chance. He was all "You Jedi are weak" and I was like, "God can't you be original?" Okay, maybe I didn't say that though, but it was something close to that. Then I kicked his butt." A proud look had made it's way onto Jaden's face.

"We'll just have to see what Luke says about it." Replied Kyle. The two of them were also making their way back to the Academy.

"When I become a famous Jedi, they'll teach my lightsaber techniques everywhere. It'll become the Korr technique and they'll remember me for the great Jedi that I am." Kyle rolled his eyes. "Or will be." She added.

'_Why did I have to get stuck with __**her**__?'_ thought Kyle, and was glad when the console beeped to announce that they were now coming out of hyperspace.

(Well, at least nobody got killed...except for those mercs...)

The three girls made their way to the briefing room for debriefing once they had arrived at the Academy. The three of them soon reached the briefing room. Walking inside, they found Luke and Kyle waiting for them.

"Well, I've got to say that our mission wasn't quite what I expected." Said Alara to the group.

"You're telling me." Said Danita and groaned.

"I didn't think that rescue mission came equipped with giant human eating sand worms." She added.

"It's too bad about the merchants. Sounds like those sand critters must have gotten to them all." Said Kyle, and both Dantia and Alara nodded.

"Glad you two got back safe and sound." Continued Kyle, "We'll let Coroscant know to mark the planet as hazardous." More nodding.

"Jaden." Said Luke and Jaden turned her attention to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Kyle told me about what happened in Mos Eisley. It's a good thing Chewie was there, but you did well regardless."

"Thanks."

"It looks like the cult and the Imperials may be working more closely then we thought."

"Have we been debriefed yet?" said Alara, "Because I'm dying to go have a shower."

"Yeah. The desert kinda gets to you after a while. All you want is a shower to get rid of the sand that gets everywhere." Said Alara.

"One more thing." Said Kyle. The three girls looked at him, listening intently.

"We've been looking into the shuttle crash and it doesn't look like laser damage or mechanical failure." He said and the girls looked puzzled.

"It's almost as if something just...tore apart the engines." He added and the girls' eyes widened.

"What could possibly have done that?" said Jaden. Dantia thought back to that day, and her sighting of the woman and that thing she'd been holding.

"The sceptre could have had something to do with it." She said, and Kyle looked puzzled.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just a theory. It's probably not even right."

"We'll look into it regardless. Theories can prove to be true you know." Said Luke, and Dantia nodded.  
"Now go rest. And yes, Alara, you can have a shower." The Twi'lek looked rather relived.

"Come on. Let's go. I have a shower waiting." She said, and the other two girls laughed.

Once they'd left, Kyle turned to Luke.

"How's Rosh been coming?" he said.

"Alright I guess. I suggest you take him on a mission in the next couple of days." Kyle nodded.

"I could take him while the girls aren't on any." Luke nodded.

"Dantia seems to be coming along well."

"Yes." Kyle looked away.

"Have you heard any news about...Tavion at all?" Kyle shook his head.

"It's like she's just...disappeared. But I know she's out there somewhere."

"Are you worried she'll come looking for Dantia?"

"Of course. It was strange."

"What do you mean?"

"She seemed almost, attached to the girl, all those years ago."

"Puzzling." Silence.

"I won't keep you. You probably have other things to attend to." Said Kyle and left almost immediately after that.

As the days passed, the girls found themselves going on more and more missions. On this particular day, they were resting in the student's common room.

"So how's your training going? I've been sent on a few errands, nothing exciting." Rosh was speaking to a young man opposite him. Damien Korr, Jaden's brother. His brown hair was combed back, his face clean shaven, and his light brown eyes, the same as Jaden's, were showing his boredom. He had a fairly stocky build, not like Jaden at all, who was muscular but also rather petite. He was wearing a red and tan long sleeved shirt, with a metallic grey and aqua vest, long tan pants and black-grey boots. A _Retaliator _type lightsaber hilt was attached to his belt.

"Same here. I guess that's just how the training works."

"I thought it was just me."

"Although I don't see how that's right. I'm a Korr. I deserve better." Jaden rolled her eyes at her brother's behaviour.

"Just because we're Korr's, doesn't mean that we're better than everyone here." She said, "We might come from a rich Coroscant based merchant family, but that doesn't mean that we can act like we're better."

"Just because Master Skywalker admires you for your lightsaber talents." Scoffed her brother.

"He does?"

"Yes, I heard that he was possibly considering tutoring you or something." Jaden looked surprised.

"But it's not her status that made him consider that. It's her talent." Said Alara, walking over.

"Raw talent, not status. Maybe you should try getting some talent, instead of flaunting your status brother. It'll help you a lot more."

"Whatever Jaden. Can you just leave me alone now? I've had enough of my little sister and her friend bugging me."

"Fine. Have fun complaining." Jaden turned her back on them and left, with Alara following close behind. Dantia walked in and starting talking to Alara while Jaden watched her brother.

"Ever wonder if you're master is holding you back, you know, making sure you don't get too powerful." Said Rosh.

"Why do you say that?" replied Damien.

"Well, Kyle doesn't seem to foster my talents. I've gone on a couple of missions with him but he doesn't let me do any of the really important stuff.

"Maybe he's observing you, seeing how you accomplish your missions. I wouldn't worry about it." Said a voice. It was another young man. He had short flyaway blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a build similar to Damien's. A short blonde beard helped define his face, and also contributed to his open, honest look. He was wearing a red and grey tight long sleeved shirt, with a black, grey and red vest over the top, tight black pants and black boots with gold and red design on the front. A _Consul_ type lightsaber was attached to his belt. Intrigued at the new arrival in the discussion, Jaden walked over, followed by Dantia and Alara, all three of them interested to find out what this newcomer had to say.

"I'm not so sure, Jett." Said Rosh, "What do you think Dantia?" Rosh turned and looked at Dantia.

"Well...I..." she began before she heard footsteps enter the room.

"Ready to get back out there?" It was Kyle. The whole group turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" he said.

"No not at all." Said Rosh, "Well, I'm ready. Let's go." Kyle felt uneasy. What were they talking about?

**Some Random: Well, that's this chapter done. My evil English Oral of Doom, my Early Childhoods studies report from Hell and my both of my Art assignments from the deepest darkest pits of Hell have kept me busy, so that's why I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to all those that reviewed and please keep reviewing. And to those that haven't, please review. Also, I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story in earlier chapters. Well, that's all from me. Some Random out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Love is in the Air...

Days later, Alara had just finished a mission on the planet Bakura. Dantia and Jaden were waiting for her outside the briefing room. They were just about to go on their own mission. Alara's mission had involved checking out a group that had taken over a power facility on Bakura, and Kyle was supposed to have gone with her, but never turned up.

"This is getting more serious. We have been receiving numerous reports of a Sith cult called the Disciples of Ragnos appearing all over the galaxy." They heard Luke say and Alara exited the room soon after. Walking inside, the two of them prepared to be briefed on their mission.

"Dantia and Jaden." Said Luke.

"That's our names; don't wear 'em out." Said Jaden grinning, "Whatca got for us today Master Skywalker?"

"The city of Coronet on Correllia has had numerous reports of activity by the Disciples of Ragnos, which is the name of the cult. I'm sure you heard me speaking about that to Alara." The girls nodded and Luke continued, "However, it's not clear if it's really the Sith cult or if the locals are just being paranoid after hearing about it on the Holonet."

"If it's that second option." Whispered Dantia to Jaden, "I'm going to kill him. I have wanted some action for ages."

"You are to go to Coronet and determine the truth."

"I still have some contacts in Coronet," said Kyle walking up to them, "we'll hit a few of the local cantinas and see what crops up. We'll also follow up with some of the people who reported this so called cult activity." The girls nodded.

"May the Force be with you all." Said Luke.

Dantia was just on her way to the Academy's hangar when she heard someone call out her name. Turning around, she saw that it was Damien, Jaden's brother. It was known throughout the ranks of Academy students that for some reason Damien was very popular with the female students. Dantia being one of them. She'd had a crush on him ever since they'd arrived at the Academy.

"Hey Damien." She said, trying to conceal her excitement that he was talking to her.

"Listen, do you know if you're doing anything when you get back from your mission?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering wether you'd like to, uh, geez, why is this harder than it looks?"

"Pardon?"

"Okay, I was wondering wether, you'd like to go out with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we can't do much, considering that well, we have to stay at the Academy, but I'm sure I can think of something to do."

"Okay. Well, do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Meet me outside the student rec room, after you've finished you're mission and anything else you have to do."

"Cool. I'll see you then." Damien grinned and Dantia felt her cheeks go red. She watched him leave, then when he was gone, congratulated herself rather loudly.

"I just scored a date with Damien Korr! Yes!"

(Oh, Dantia has a boyfriend….)

The _Raven's Claw_ flew through the city of Coronet, headed for a spaceport. Kyle was speaking to Jaden and Dantia, telling them some stories of the past. The stories surprised Dantia. She never expected her parents to act in the way that they had in the stories, especially her mother.

"And Jan punches the Weequay right in the-" Kyle was cut off when a voice came over the ship comlick.

"Can anybody hear me? We're under attack. Somebody's trying to blow up the tram." Looking out the cockpit window, Kyle pointed downwards to a cargo tram.

"The message is coming from that cargo tram down below." Looking out, Jaden could see merc ships flying around the tram, one of them landing and dropping off people.

'_Not more mercs...maybe that means the cult is behind this...'_

"You take the tram, I'll take care of these ships." Said Kyle, and both Jaden and Dantia nodded.

Flying over the end of the tram, Kyle dropped both of them off. The girls heard his voice over their comlicks.

"Head towards the front and clear out each car. Keep the enemy in front of you, so you don't have to worry about your flank." Packing her comlick away, Jaden turned to Dantia.

"Let's do this." Dantia nodded. Walking up to the door, Jaden was annoyed when she found that it was locked.

"We'll have to go over." She said, looking up at the top of the car. Jumping up onto the top of the car, they soon made their way along, with Jaden taking care of the mercs up there on their way. Jumping down, they looked over to the other car. Their only way across were two long poles attaching the two cars. Two charged poles. They could see the electricity running over the poles.

"Maybe there's a switch in there that turns them off." Said Dantia, and Jaden nodded.

"I'll check it out." Jaden ran through the door behind them and Dantia then heard blaster shots. She wasn't really worried, she knew that Jaden could take care of herself. She turned around, away from the door. The rain was beating down hard on her, but she was glad when the two poles were suddenly deprived of their electric field. Jaden returned soon after.

"Come on. Let's go." She said, her rain soaked blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face. Dantia nodded.

A little while later, they'd made their way through most of the cars, clearing out each one. They soon came to another car, and after walking through the door, they're eyes widened. Grabbing her comlick, Jaden spoke to Kyle.

"Kyle! There's a bomb on the tram!"

"Disarm it quickly, you're about to enter a heavily populated area." Replied Kyle and Jaden packed away her comlick.

"You heard the man." Jaden walked forward and suddenly a Dark Jedi came flipping through the air to land in front of her, lightsaber activated.

"You will die." He said and Jaden ducked under his first swing.

"Little help!!" she said, rolling away from him. Dantia activated her lightsaber, its purple light illuminating the area near her feet. Blocking the Dark Jedi's strikes, she shouted out to Jaden.

"Disarm that bomb! I'll keep him busy!" Jaden nodded quickly and made her way to the bomb. Her fingers flew over the keys on the keypad attached to the bomb and sighed once it was deactivated. She turned around just in time to see Dantia behead the Dark Jedi.

"That wasn't so bad." Said Jaden. Dantia grabbed her comlick.

"Okay, mission accomplished Dad." She said to Kyle. The ground beneath their feet shook.

"Bad news." Said Kyle, "The tram's speeding up. I think they're trying to ram it into the station, you have to get up the front and stop that tram!"

"We're on it." Said Dantia and packed her comlick away, then turned to Jaden.

"Let's go."

Making their way to the front was harder than getting to the car with the bomb. A lot more jumping and running was involved and dodging snipers. Soon enough, they made their way to the final car. Jumping over and landed safely onto the car, Dantia turned to Jaden. She was about to speak, when she saw a Dark Jedi jump down behind Jaden.

"Watch out!" she screamed, pushing Jaden out the way and jumping aside herself. Activating their lightsabers, the two girls stood opposite the Dark Jedi. Before anyone could attack there was the sound of blaster fire and Dantia cried out in pain. Seeing this distraction as an opportunity to attack, the Dark Jedi took a swing at her with his lightsaber, but a green blade got in the way. Jaden held her lightsaber hilt tightly, and brought the Dark Jedi's 'saber up and away from Dantia. Getting to her feet, Dantia left the two of them to fight and took care of the mercs behind them, one of which was the one that had shot at her. Running back to Jaden, she saw her remove her lightsaber from the Dark Jedi's torso. The two of them then ran inside. Jaden's fingers flew of the control pad of the tram, and before long, it ground to a halt.

"Great work. I took out those ships so I think we're in the clear now." Came Kyle's voice from their comlicks.

"Finally. We can go home and out of this rain." Complained Dantia.

"At least we won't need a shower." Replied Jaden and Dantia laughed.

Back at the Academy, a little while later...

"Excellent work on the tram, it's lucky the three of you showed up when you did. If that tram had exploded in the city, it could've killed thousands of people." Said Luke.

"What can I say, we're a great team." Replied Dantia. The two girl's fists collided in a friendly gesture.

"I've also got some troubling news. While Kyle and I attended to the crashed shuttle, somebody broke into my quarters and sliced into my records. Artoo is trying to figure out what they may be looking for." Said Luke.

"Well, I suppose they weren't looking to sell it on the Holonet." Joked Jaden, "I mean, I don't think it would sell very well. Kinda dull story. Well, not that dull." Dantia rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully, it wasn't anything major." She said to Luke.

"Yes, I hope so. You two did a great job today. Dismissed." The two girls walked off, chatting to each other.

"It seems that some parts of Jan have rubbed off on the girl." Said Kyle, "Dantia does seem to make friends easily."

"Agreed." Silence.

"Have you heard anything at all on Tavion?" said Luke, breaking the silence.

"Nothing. But I don't think that she's gone into hiding. Knowing her, she's planning something. But what exactly she could be planning is what worries me."

"Do you think it'll concern Dantia at all?"

"The girl remembers nothing of her mother. Seems something must have happened when I took her away from Tavion. I just hope that it stays that way." Luke nodded.

(I know what Tavion's planning...but no one else will know until later in the story evil laughter)

After the briefing, Danita made her way to the student's rec room, hoping the Damien was there. When she saw him, a grin made its way to her face.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Damien turned at the sound of her voice and grinned.  
"I didn't think that you would either." He replied, walking up to her.

"I guess we were both wrong then." He grinned again and the two of them walked off, headed outside of the Academy.

(Love is in the air…everywhere…no at the Academy just now…)

Kyle knew that something was happening at the Academy. Relationships were forming, but not just friendships. Romance. Lovestruck students were everywhere. One thing he noticed were the looks that Jaden and Rosh had started giving each other. Looks of admiration, but only when the other wasn't looking. Both of them were hiding from each other. That was one of the pairs that he noticed. In fact, he noticed a lot of people like those two, and others that were closer then that. Damien Korr was seen grinning a lot more, and Kyle could swear that a girl hanging off his arm the other day. Who she was, he did not know. Sighing after that little thought, Kyle turned back to the gathering of students in front of him.

"Now, you all know that this is just a refresher course in lightsaber wielding. All of you seem remarkably capable of that." He said, and Jaden was practically beaming.

"So, I want you to pair of and have a mock duel. Of course, lightsabers will be set at low level. No missing limbs please."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Said Jaden, "But Rosh, I'm not to sure." They were still mock insulting each other, keeping appearances, but Kyle knew better. They truly liked each other. Like liked each other.

"We'll see about that won't we Jaden. Do me the "honour" of being my partner and I'll show you." Said Rosh, grinning. The word honour was said rather sarcastically.

"Bring it on!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"It seems two people have partners already. Speaking of partners, the rest of you should find one now." He said. Jett, Damien, Alara and Dantia just looked at each other. Dantia moved closer to Damien, as he expected and Alara and Jett were stuck together as they were the only ones left.

"Remember, set to low level. I hope I didn't really need to remind you again." There was the sound of multiple lightsabers activating at once and each student the power level down to low. Kyle watched lightsabers collide with each other as each pair started their duel. In Jaden and Rosh's duel, Rosh appeared to have the upper hand. But he knew Jaden better than that. She was losing **on** **purpose.**

"Everyone's been saying your good Jaden, yet your losing." Said Rosh.

"Just you wait." Replied Jaden, blocking a strike to her head.

"Not too shabby." Said Damien, redirecting Dantia's strike at his right leg.

"Not too shabby? I'll show you." Blocking his strikes, she began to gain the upper hand.

Both Alara and Jett were silent as they exchanged blows. Annoyance bubbled underneath Alara's calm looking appearance. Why should they be doing this, she'd prefer to be out on a mission. Jett, on the other hand, was calm, his eyes watching carefully for an opening. Both of them were evenly matched, with both of them having gained the upper hand numerous occasions.

Kyle then saw Jaden smirk. Ducking down, she rolled through Roshs's legs; her lightsabers deactivated, came up behind him and reactivated her lightsaber. Rosh turned around and almost blocked her strike but she hit his arm, burning it with her lightsaber. Soon enough, he was on the defensive.

Dantia slipped into her kata, chaining her attacks. Damien blocked as many as he could but got burnt here and there by the ones he missed.

Alara and Jett kept gong, with no winner apparent.

Soon enough, Rosh and Jaden's duel had finished, with Jaden being the clear winner. Dantia's finished soon after, with Damien losing his lightsaber to Dantia, who held them both scissor crossed at his throat. Kyle noticed this.

"Duel over Danita. Now give him back his lightsaber." He said. Her hands shaking, Dantia slowly moved the lightsabers away from Damien's throat, deactivated them and handed Damien back his. Something was happening, something bad. A little voice inside of her had been whispering, _"Kill him…he's weak…kill him…"_ Kyle had seen something in his daughter's eyes that he hadn't seen for at least nineteen years. That look when she had the lightsabers at Damien's throat. That look…it was a look that he'd only seen on the face of one person. Her mother. Her real mother. Shaking his head, he felt surprised to still hear the sounds of lightsabers clashing. Turning around, he saw that it was Alara and Jett. He heard Jett and Damien's Master, Jedi Lin Wayn walk up behind him.

"Well, it seems that Jett's finally met his match." She said.

"And Alara. It was always close between her and Jaden, but now she's found somebody that she can't beat." Replied Kyle.

"Jett! Alara! End your duel now!" Kyle shouted out to them. Both students lowered their lightsabers and looked at their two masters.

"It seems there's no winner. You're both evenly matched." Said Lin.

"Not quite." Said Alara, a devilish grin making its way onto her face. Jett cried in pain and doubled over as her knee connected with his groin. Alara held her lightsaber at his throat after he fell to his knees on the ground.

"Dirty tactics." Muttered Jett and Alara smirked.

"Alright girls, follow me. Time for meditation class." Said Lin and both Jaden and Alara groaned in protest.

"I have to admit. You were a worthy opponent." Said Alara, helping Jett to his feet.

"Likewise." Replied Jett, grinning. Alara felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks, making them appear more red than natural. That and the butterfly feeling in her stomach, something she'd never felt before.

"So maybe you are better than I anticipated." Said Damien, getting to his feet.

"It's in my blood." Replied Dantia, and saw him glance at Kyle.

"Ah, yes. The famous Katarn genes. Your brother's favourite subject."

"So you're met B1 and B2, hey?"

"Pardon?"

"Brandon and Jeremy. I call them B1 and B2 because they're twins."

"Oh. I see." Silence.

"Well, I'll have to catch you after meditation class." He said.

"Why on earth are we segregated anyway?"

"I think it's to avoid distractions. At least that's what Master Wayn tells me."

"Uh huh. I bet she just wants to get us girls away from you guys."

"Probably." She grinned.

"Yeah, so I'll see you after classes. I think I have Force practice with Kyle after meditation."

"I'll see you then." He grinned. Dantia leant up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I'll miss you."

"Hah. We go away from classes and she misses me? I wonder what she's like on a mission!" She punched him playfully in the arm then ran off to Master Wayn, who was waiting for them all. Alara was already standing there; they were just waiting for Jaden. Kyle noticing Dantia's behaviour with Damien, now knew who that mystery girl he'd seen with Damien was. His own daughter. Rosh was looking somewhat disappointed at his performance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jaden.

"Hey, it's okay. Some of us just have natural talent." She said, "If you want, I could help you practice."

"I'd like that." He said, and both of them blushed.

"Um, well, I have to go. Meditation."

"Have fun."

"Trust me. I won't." She went to leave and she tripped over something on the floor and fell forward. Her eyes widened as her lips connected with his. When they parted, her blush had deepened, as had his.

"Um...sorry about that...I..I mean, I should have watched where I was going and..." she said, stumbling over the words.

"Don't worry about it." He said and pulled her into a meaningful kiss. When he finished, she saw Dantia and Alara looking at her, and her cheeks went an even brighter red. Grinning, Rosh then made his way over to the other guys, while a rather stunned looking Jaden made her way over to Alara, Dantia and Master Wayn.

(That was an unexpected surprise...)

Jaden tried to listen during meditation class but couldn't really concentrate. Both Dantia and Alara had noticed the dreamy look on her face and sussed out that it whatever it was that she was thinking about was the result of her lack in concentration.

"Initiate Korr. Please do try and focus on something else other than Initiate Penin." Said Master Wayn. Jaden blushed and Dantia laughed.

"And Initiate Katarn, do try and do the same. Focus on clearing your mind, not on the other Initiate Korr." Dantia blushed as well and Alara couldn't control her laughter. Dantia and Jaden's looks of embarrassment turned to ones of anger and they tackled Alara, onto the ground. The three of them fought for several minutes before Master Wayn had had enough.

"Girls! Stop right this instant!!" The girls stopped fighting and collapsed in fits of laughter at themselves.

"You're supposed to act like Jedi, not like adolescents." Said Master Wayn.

"Hate to break it to you, but we are adolescents." Said Dantia, "Well, actually nineteen year olds, but in any case we're still teenagers which are in a way adolescents."

"And besides, we're not Jedi yet, we're still Initiates." Said Jaden, "So we can still act crazy." Master Wayn just sighed. Dealing with this lot had been a little harder then she'd originally thought.

(Well, I'd think it would be hard too, I mean, she is dealing with Jaden...)

"Dantia. Alara. Jaden. Nice to see you again." Said Luke, when they entered the briefing room. A couple of days later, all three girls had been called to the briefing room, for their next mission.

"For this mission, you will all be working together, with Kyle."

"So I'm stuck with these two?" said Dantia, jokingly and received a punch in the arm by Jaden.

"I'm sure we'll both live from Jaden's theatrics." Said Alara.

"Why is everybody picking on me!?!?" complained Jaden, "What did I ever do to either of you?"

"Nothing in particular. Just felt like paying you out." Said Dantia and Jaden sighed.

"Now let's all concentrate on the mission, shall we?" said Kyle. The girls looked over at Luke.

"A moisture farmer on Tatooine recently overheard a group of smugglers talking about a Sith cult in a local bar and had his R5 droid record the conversation." Said Luke, "Unfortunately, he became afraid and sold to the droid to some Jawas before leaving Tatooine. We need to get hold of that droid before the Jawas wipe its memory. You are to locate the Jawas, purchase the droid and return to the Academy." The girls nodded, showing that they understood.

'_That doesn't explain why there are three of us going...'_ thought Dantia.

"This should be a total blue milk run, kids." Said Kyle, receiving glares from the girls at the word "kids", "But it'll give you a chance to pick up some negotiating skills."

"Well, I'll be fine. My parents are rich merchants, living in the upper levels of Coruscant. I've got enough experience in negotiating." Said Jaden.

"Anyway, let's head to Tatooine." Kyle started walking off, with the girls following close behind.

"May the Force be with you!" shouted Luke to them.

One trip through hyperspace later, and the three girls and Kyle were standing outside a moisture farmers hut in the desert.

"Jawas. Never around when you need them." Said Kyle. Bending down, he looked at the ground.

"Tracks. Maybe they've already come and gone." Straightening up, he turned to the girls.

"Go and see if you can find their sandcrawler. They might have stopped in that canyon. I'll talk to the moisture farmers, see if they know anything about this, cult."

"Alright." Said Alara.

"Don't worry. Jawas are pretty friendly." Kyle watched the three girls run off, lightsabers in hand.

'_I hope this all goes well...'_

'_The Jawas might be friendly, but these guys sure ain't.'_ thought Dantia as her lightsaber cleaved through a Tusken Raider. Not long after they'd left Kyle, they'd been attacked by Tusken Raiders, otherwise known as Sand people. Right now, they'd travelled a fair distance and were now making their way through a cave. Once the last Tusken fell to the ground dead, Jaden ran her fingers through her hair.

"Man, these guys are really starting to bug me. Can't they just leave us alone?"

"We're probably invading their territory or something." Remarked Alara.

"Yeah." Said Dantia, "Come on. We need to keep going and find that sandcrawler."

"Then we can go back to the Academy and relax." Said Alara. Jaden nodded in agreement.

Upon finding the sandcrawler a little while later, the girls soon discovered that all the Jawas had been killed by the Tuskens.

"Isn't this just peachy?" said Jaden, beheaded a nearby Tusken.

"Perfectly peachy." Remarked Dantia, pulling her lightsaber out of the torso of another.

"These creatures sicken me." Said Alara suddenly.

"Why's that?" Dantia turned to face the Twi'lek.

"They're almost, animal in the way they behave. Killing all those Jawas in cold blood."

"I see."

"Let's not talk about that, because that gives me memories of those corpses we found and that makes me feel like I'm going to be sick." Remarked Jaden.

"She's right." Dantia turned to face the R5 unit sitting below them. The one they had been looking for.

"You must be the droid we were sent for. It doesn't look like there are any Jawas left to negotiate with. I guess you better just follow us." She said.

"Duh! I just said about the corpse-" Jaden's face went pale and she ducked around a corner to be sick. Alara made her way over to a door that led to a chute that led out of the sandcrawler. Unlocking the door, the droid fell down the chute, with Alara, Dantia and Jaden following close behind it.

"Oh man. Not more of them." Complained Dantia when she spotted the Tuskens. Activating their lightsabers, the girls made quick work of the Tuskens.

"Let's get back to Kyle." Said Alara.

Later, they soon made their way back to where Kyle was.

"I was starting to get worried." He said, "Any problems?"

"Not unless you count the Sand people that we ran into." Said Alara.

"And the Jawa-" Jaden ducked away from them again and Dantia rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're all still in one piece." Said Kyle, ignoring Jaden being sick not too far away, "So you must have handled yourselves alright. Let's get this droid back to the Academy." Jaden straightened.

"I think I'm-" She cut herself off again and the others turned away as she was sick once more.

**Some Random: Jaden really can't hold it in, can she?**

**Jaden: (Starts mumbling about something relating to a lightsaber and Some Random's head)**

**Some Random: (Ignoring Jaden) Anyway, thanks to reviewers and please review! I'm dying for some reviews!!! If anyone has reviewed and I haven't noticed, then YAY!!**

**Alara: How do we put up with her?**

**Dantia: (Shaking head) I don't know Alara, I honestly don't know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some Random: Welcome back to another instalment of the crazy antics of Dantia!!!!**

**Dantia: Why does she have to do that and mention my name? It's so embarrassing!**

**Some Random: (Ignoring Dantia) Anyway, that disclaimer at the beginning of the story goes for the whole thing and I don't own any miscellaneous things in here that anyone recognises as being from a TV show, book, movie, song, etc. The only things, or should I say people that I own in this story are Dantia, Alara, Jett, Damien and...I don't think there's anyone else. Oh, and by the way, Jaden is the human female one with the blonde head and clothes that match how I described them in a couple of chapters ago...uh yeah...just thought I'd say that. Alara is sort of made up on the character thing...red Twi'lek, black bands around lei, black pants and red-brown decorative clothing...just thought I'd say that as well...anyway, I'll leave you to this chapter then...**

Chapter Ten - Some disturbing news...

(No...Not **that** kind of disturbing...)

"I've called you all here to relay some disturbing news." Said Luke, addressing students and teachers alike standing before him, "Someone spliced into my personal records and accessed some highly sensitive data about places where I've felt a strong connection to the Force. Places like Cloud City, Hoth and Byss."

"What could then get from that, besides a tour?" snickered Rosh.

"Something nasty." Said Kyle angrily.

"I believe that the sceptre that Dantia and Jaden saw was somehow used to drain the residual Force power from the Massasi Temple."

'_There you go, drag us into it...'_ thought Jaden.

"Drain the Force?" said Jett, "How could anyone do that?"

"I'm not sure. But I've learned from the Jedi Holocron that devices were made in the past that could absorb and store Force energy."

"Those people that Dantia and Jaden saw may have discovered someway to harvest Force power with that sceptre." Said Kyle.

'_Yep...dragged into this like a fish reeled in for the prize...'_

"Which could be dangerous indeed." Said Luke. Dantia could hear people muttering about it around her.

"So what are we going to do?" said Alara.

"We'll have to investigate any locations from my records. That includes all of you students." Luke turned to someone standing near Jaden.

"Corran, you're going to Wayland." He turned to Kyle, "Kyle, I need you to look at the Valley of the Jedi..." Luke's words drowned out as Dantia made her way over to Jaden, Alara and Rosh.

"Finally, some real action!" said Rosh excitedly.

"Why would they be stealing Force power?" said Alara, curiously.

"I don't know. You worry too much Alara. I bet that these cult guys can't take on a Jedi."

"But we're not Jedi yet, we're just students." Said Dantia.

"You may be 'just' students, but you're all well on your way. So don't rush it." Said Kyle. He and Luke had walked up to them. Luke addressed them all.

"Jaden, Alara and Dantia, I'm sending you three to Hoth, where I had a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I imagine there's a pretty strong aura there. Rosh, I'm sending you to the remains of the planet Byss. It's very remote, so I doubt the Cult has been there. Don't stay too long. The Imperial Remnant may still be operating in that area."

"No problem." Said Rosh.

"Well, that's everyone then. May the Force be with you all." Luke and Kyle both then left them and the girls turned to leave. Rosh walked up behind Jaden and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Call me if you need any help." He said, and Jaden shrugged off his hand.

"I think I'm right, thanks. I've got Alara and Dantia to help me." She replied, "You know me. I can handle myself." Rosh grinned.

"Yeah. Why did he stick the three of you together?"

"I don't actually know."

"Well, see ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

The girls watched him leave and continued on their way to their ships.

"I agree with Rosh. Why did Luke put us together?" said Alara.

"I'm not sure." Replied Dantia, "It can't be because of our great teamwork skills. That would be a very pathetic excuse. No, it's something deeper."

"Ooh. Deeper. Like a secret meaning for putting us together." Said Jaden. Alara just rolled her eyes.

'_I'm really curious. Why did Luke put us together? Is their a special reason why? Or is it just because we're close?'_ thought Dantia, _'But that doesn't explain why I haven't gone on any solo missions, unlike Jaden and Alara. Does the reason have something to do with me?'_

"These records are providing most useful Master. Skywalker is leading us straight to the places with the strongest Force auras." Said the red Twi'lek, the same one that had broken into Luke's quarters (earlier on in the story).

"Excellent work my apprentice." Said Tavion, "No doubt he'll also have found out that we've accessed the information and will be sending Jedi to investigate each sighting."

"Even the students?"

"Most likely." Tavion thought of Dantia. No doubt she'd ended up at the Academy, Katarn would have seen to that. She wondered how the girl was progressing, and then decided that it was obvious that she would do well, considering both her parents were Force users. Light and Dark. Her usual mask softened for a moment, thinking of her daughter, but then it turned to anger. How dare Katarn have taken her away from her! It was probably only because she was a Sith. If she had been any normal person, he would have just left the girl alone.

"How's our operation on Hoth going?" she said to the red Twi'lek.

"As well as planned Master." Replied the Twi'lek.

"I'd like you to go and oversee that it is going according to plan. As I said before, Skywalker will no doubt be sending students and teachers to the places in his records. And Hoth is one of them."

"I'm sure the Reborn can take care of them."

"That's what I'm concerned about."

"What? Why?"

"I have the feeling Skywalker will be sending a specific group of girls there. And one of them is...very important to me."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Go to where our troops are in Echo Base on Hoth. We need to know where Skywalker went when the Rebel's evacuated the place."

"And the girls?"

"If they show up, bring the one named Dantia, to me."

"As you wish Master."

(Okay...geez Tavion's gotten possessive...)

Dantia headed for the Academy hangar, following Jaden and Alara. The three of them passed Damien and he winked at Dantia, who immediately started blushing.

"Somebody's got some attention." Said Alara, climbing into her X-Wing.

"Yeah, and from my brother. Okay girl, spill." Said Jaden, standing on the wing of her X-Wing.

"What is there to spill?" said Dantia, looking up at Jaden, her helmet under one arm.

"The reason behind why you blushed when my brother winked at you could be something." Jaden smirked as she saw Dantia blush again.

"Honestly, its nothing." Dantia climbed up to the cockpit of her X-Wing.

"Yeah, and I was temporarily blind when I saw you kissing him after our training the other day." Alara said, before they heard a voice.

"So, how are you ladies going?" It was Damien. As he walked over to them, Dantia's blush deepened.

"Hey Damien." She said, smiling.

"I hear you're headed off to Hoth."

"Yeah. A planet covered completely by ice and snow." Said Alara.

"Well, I'm sure a hot chick, like, I don't know, Dantia here could heat the place up." Jaden couldn't contain her amusement as Dantia's blush deepened even more.

"I beg to differ Damien. Jaden is way hotter." Said a voice. It was Rosh. Alara laughed as Jaden went bright red, her cheeks a shade deeper red than Dantia's.

"Just because you two are obsessed with them." Said Jett, walking over. Alara laughed harder.

"Maybe somebody's jealous." Said Damien, "Because I could think of someone that somebody else thinks the same thing about."

"What?" replied Jett. Damien smiled wickedly.

"Admit it Leighton, you totally dig Alara here."

"Why am I admitting something that you probably just thought up just then?" There was a pinkish tinge on Jett's cheeks.

"Maybe we should be concentrating on preparing to go on our missions other then who likes who." Said Alara, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

"Then maybe we should just say our goodbyes then." Said Rosh.

"Good idea." Said Damien and grabbed Dantia by the waist.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm not around." He said, and she grinned.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I have reason not to." And then he kissed her.

"I said to say our goodbyes, not pash her brains out." Said Rosh, rolling his eyes at the lip locked couple, who didn't reply.

"What's wrong with that Rosh? Jealous?" said Jett.

"Why should I be?" A wicked smile came to Rosh's lips and he climbed up onto Jaden's X-Wing to stand beside her.

"Well, have fun on Hoth." He said to her.

"Oh, you know I will." She replied, her sarcastic tone evident. He smiled.

"Don't be so enthusiastic Jaden."

"Oh no. Am I?" She grinned and leant closer to him.

"Oh God." Said Jett, as the two of them joined Dantia and Damien in a kissing marathon.

"You'd think they're never going to see each other again." Said Alara, jumping off her X-Wing to stand beside Jett.

"I hope your mission goes well." He said to her, smiling.

"You too." Then she leant over and kissed him gently on the cheek. Amused at the blush creeping onto his cheeks, Alara turned away from him.

"Come on Jaden and Dantia. We have mission to get to." The two couples parted.

"I'll miss you." Whispered Jaden, "You may be a pain sometimes, but it'll be different not to suddenly turn and see you standing there. Just don't do anything stupid, like die on me, okay?"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll come back." Replied Rosh, grinning. He jumped off her X-Wing and walked over to Jett.

"And speaking of trouble, don't you get into any either. I won't be there to save your sorry butt." Said Dantia, to Damien. He grinned.

"I'll come back in one piece from my probably uneventful mission. Can you survive that long without me?" he replied.

"Well, I'll survive without the egotistical comments and the pain in the butt attitude, that's for sure." He grinned and joined the other guys. Then they turned around and left.

"Hoth better be prepared." Said Dantia, hopping into her cockpit and putting on her helmet, "Otherwise it won't survive the attack of the Jaden."

"Hey! That's not funny." Said Jaden.

"Actually, it is." Said Alara. Jaden sighed.

"What would my life be without you two?"

"Pretty uneventful." Replied Dantia. Jaden climbed into her cockpit.

"Hoth, here we come."

**Some Random: Well, that just puts a little romance into it. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, keep reviewing if you have and if you haven't please review. Some Random out. -**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Hoth…planet of ice and snow…and whole lot more….part 1!

Getting out of the cockpit of her X-Wing, Dantia surveyed Hoth's landscape. All three girls had dressed for the cold, as Hoth was known as a planet covered by snow and ice. And that is what she saw, snow. Snow covered rocks and cliffs, and the land entirely covered by snow. Jumping off one of the wings, her boots crunched on the snow as she landed on the ground.

"Pretty desolate place, isn't it?" remarked Jaden, walking over to her.

"Yeah. Dad said that the Rebels used to use Hoth as a base. Echo Base should be around these parts somewhere." Replied Dantia. Alara walked over close to them, holding a data pad. Jaden and Dantia watched her look at the readings on it and then pack it away. They saw her reach out a hand, scanning the area with the Force. Then she put it down.

"Hmmm, nothing." She said, "Maybe Master Skywalker was wrong about this place."

"No aura?" asked Jaden.

"Yeah. No aura."

"Well so much for Skywalker's theory on a strong Force aura. Unless the cult has been here already." Said Dantia.

"Hey, what's that?" said Jaden, pointing out into the distance. Alara and Dantia turned in the direction she was pointing and saw a flashing blue light.

"Guess we'd better check it out." Said Dantia.

"It's probably a beacon of some sort. Possibly left over from when the Rebels occupied the planet." Said Alara.

"Maybe, but we'd better make sure in any case."

"And maybe we could cover more distance with one of those," Jaden pointed to a group of animals close by, "uh, things over there."

"They're called tauntauns." Said Alara, and started walking over to them.

"I knew that." Jaden started following her, with Dantia following close behind. Once they'd reached Alara, she was already sitting atop one of the tauntauns. Climbing onto the other two, Dantia scanned the area once more.

"I never noticed that cave there before." She said, pointing to the cave behind their ships.

"Come on. Let's check it out." Said Jaden, riding off towards the cave.

"But what about the, oh forget it." Said Alara, and her and Dantia followed Jaden into the cave. The cave was cold and dimly lit the only light coming from behind them. Suddenly, Jaden activated her lightsaber and green light pooled around her.

"What are you doing that for?" asked Dantia.

"There's something in here." Replied Jaden and Dantia got a surprised look on her face and activated her own lightsaber. Alara followed suit. The three girls made their way further into the cave, before they heard deafening roar. Rearing up in front of them was a big furry creature with claws and teeth.

"Wampa." Muttered Dantia.

"What?" said Jaden.

"It's a wampa. Dad told me about them."

"Oh."

"I don't care if it's a wampa or a snow bear. Let's just get out of here!" said Alara, turning her tauntaun around and started heading for the exit.

"Well I'm not chicken." Said Jaden, "Come on Dantia, we can take this guy." Before Dantia could say a word, Jaden charged at the wampa, holding her lightsaber hilt tightly. Dantia closed her eyes and opened them when she heard Jaden shout out in protest. The wampa had killed her tauntaun and was now holding Jaden upside down in the air. But before Dantia could get close enough to help, Jaden swung her lightsaber, and Dantia watched it slice straight through the wampa's arm, forcing it to drop Jaden. On her way down, Jaden threw her lightsaber at the wampa's head. As she hit the ground, her lightsaber beheaded the wampa. Rolling out of the way as the wampa fell to the ground dead, Jaden got to her feet and caught her lightsaber as it returned to her. Then she turned and faced Dantia, who had a surprised look on her face.

"Pretty snazzy moves, huh?" said Jaden, smirking.

"At the sacrifice of your transportation." Replied Dantia, pointing at the dead tauntaun.

"No worries." Jaden jumped up onto the back of Dantia's tauntaun, "I'll just ride with you." Dantia rolled her eyes, turned her tauntaun around and headed out of the cave.

"What happened in there?" asked Alara, when they came out.

"Well, Jaden killed the wampa, but not before the wampa killed her tauntaun." Said Dantia and Jaden gave a cheesy grin and a little wave. Alara rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's follow those beacons." Alara then turned her tauntaun around and headed in the direction of the beacon, with Jaden and Dantia following close behind. They followed the beacons for a while before Jaden pointed at something in front of them.

"What's that?" she said and the other two shrugged. When they came closer, the shape that Jaden had pointed at took a more familiar appearance. It looked like a stormtrooper, but wearing a suit more suitable for the snowy environment for Hoth. A snowtrooper.

"Imperials? Here?" said Alara.

"Maybe Master Luke was right after all." Said Dantia.

"Well we can't just stand here. Let's get 'em!" shouted Jaden, activating her lightsaber. Alara did the same and followed Dantia as she led her tauntaun in the snowtroopers direction. There was a cry as Jaden's lightsaber cleaved through the snowtrooper and the girls continued on to find more of them. Jaden just laughed and jumped off the tauntaun. While Alara and Dantia attacked the snowtroopers on their tauntauns, Jaden attacked at them on foot. Suddenly they heard Dantia cry out as something hit her tauntaun, killing it. Jumping off of it as it fell to the ground, she landed safely on two feet. Looking at the direction the shot that killed her tauntaun, she saw a snowtrooper standing at an emplaced gun. While dodging blasts from the snowtrooper, she tried to get close. The shots soon stopped as she saw Alara slice through the snowtrooper, and he fell to the ground, dead. Seeing that Jaden had taken care of the rest of them, Dantia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, not before deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt.

"Well, that was fun." She said.

"You bet!" said Jaden, "I love a little action in my missions!"

"And I'm guessing there's going to be a lot more." Said Alara, "Where there's some snowtroopers, there's more of them. And they have to be here for a reason."

"Maybe the cult is here. And maybe they're at Echo Base or something." Said Dantia. Jaden jumped up onto some rocks near the entrance to another cave.

"And the only way we're going to find out is if we keep going." She said, jumping down over the other side of the rocks and into the cave. Dantia and Alara followed suit.

Walking through the cave for a while, the girls then heard something roar.

"Is it just me or does that roar sound familiar?" said Dantia.

"Not another wampa." Said Jaden, unenthusiastically. The three of them activated their lightsabers and walked forward. Through the fog in the cave, they could see the shape of something tall and hairy.

"Wampa. No doubt about that." Said Alara.

"And this time let's adapt for a less theatrical approach." Said Dantia, looking at Jaden, who held up her hands to protest her innocence. Walking further forward, they heard the wampa roar again.

"We don't want to hurt you." said Dantia and the other two looked at her strangely. Then the wampa charged at them.

"Nice one Dantia." Said Alara, dodging a strike from the wampa, "We may not want to hurt it, but it wants to hurt us."

"It's not my fault!" shouted Dantia. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her feet and she flew into the air.

"Let go of me!" she said, looking directly into the wampa's eyes. Jaden jumped up onto a nearby rock, and then jumped off it at the wampa. The wampa moved just a fraction, and she ended up hanging off it, holding its tusks from behind. The wampa just shook its head furiously, trying to shake her off.

"Little help Alara!!!" she shouted. Alara just rolled her eyes and threw her lightsaber. Firstly, she directed it towards the arm of the wampa that was holding Dantia, then ran forward and caught it. Getting close to the wampa, who was roaring in frustration and pain, she then rammed her lightsaber through its chest up to the hilt. The wampa gave a final strangled growl and she removed her lightsaber before getting out of the way as it fell forward. Jaden let go of its tusks and back flipped away from it. Her feet touched the ground seconds before the wampa's dead body did.

"That was close." She said.

"What did I say about no theatrics?" said Dantia and Jaden grinned sheepishly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Said Alara.

"There's the exit there." Said Jaden, pointing to a wide expanse of light shining into the cave. The three girls then ran towards it.

Coming out of the cave, they noticed the structure nearby. It looked like the remnants of a base. But before any of them could ask about it, there was the sound of blaster shots and they turned to see a group of snowtroopers to the right of them. And a sentry droid. Throwing her lightsaber at the sentry droid, Jaden watched the pieces rain down and Alara and Dantia took quick work out of the snowtroopers. There was then the sound of three lightsabers deactivating at once.

"Doesn't look like they got in this way." Said Alara, looking at the ruined part of the base near them.

"There must be another way in." said Dantia. Jaden nodded.

"And look, more tauntauns." She said, pointing at a group of three tauntauns with saddles on their backs. The girls climbed onto the tauntauns.

"Well, I much prefer having a saddle then just riding bareback." Said Alara, "It's a lot more comfortable." Dantia nodded in agreement.

"Let's keep following the beacons." She said, pointing them out to the others. Spurring on their tauntauns, the girls rode on, following the beacons.

"Halt!" They heard someone say. They'd come to a large area, littered with one thing. Snowtroopers. Killing the snowtrooper near them that had just spoken with one swing of her lightsaber, Dantia pointed out the rest.

"Alara, you take care of the ones over there." She pointed to the far left, diagonal to their current position, "Jaden, you take those over there." She pointed ahead of them, "And I'll take the ones over there." She pointed to the far right, also in a diagonal to their current position. The girls then rode off in their assigned directions, taking care of the snowtroopers in their way. Dantia soon abandoned her tauntaun to attack some snowtroopers. Then suddenly, she sensed something coming her way. Jumping out of the way, to avoid the missile that had been coming straight at her, she landed in the snow. Getting up, she saw a walker coming towards her. Looking to her left, she saw an emplaced gun sitting on a pile of wrecked machinery. Running as fast as she could towards it, she dodged the shots from the walker on her way. Reaching the gun, she turned it in the direction of the walker and held down the trigger. Soon enough, the walker was taken care of. Falling down on the ground, breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"That was too close." She said. Then she heard something behind her. Getting got her feet quickly, she turning around, lightsaber activated.

"Gee. So that's how you're going to greet us." Said Jaden and Dantia let out a sigh of relief. Finding her tauntaun, she climbed into the saddle and the three of them set off, still following the beacons. They weren't travelling for very long at all when they came to what looked like a base.

"Let's check it out." Said Alara. Jaden then suddenly jumped off the tauntaun and ran off, lightsaber activated. She disappeared as she ran over towards the base.

"Oh great." Said Alara.

"Come on. Let's follow her. We don't want to lose her." Replied Dantia. She jumped off her own tauntaun and ran off in the same direction that Jaden had, with Alara following close behind. They then saw Jaden jump onto a box then over the side of the wall blocking the base. Following her, they found themselves soon engaged in battle with some snowtroopers and another sentry droid. Getting rid of them, they then headed for the door behind the wall.

"Next time, don't run off without us." Said Dantia to Jaden.

"Fine. I'll wait for you slowpokes." She replied and got a punch in the arm from Alara.

"Hey! It was just a joke!" Jaden said to her, rubbing her sore arm.

Soon enough, the girls had made their way through the networked tunnels and rooms of the base, until they'd reached a lift. Going up the lift, they'd killed the snowtroopers up the top and then run outside.

"Man, this weather is fierce." Complained Jaden, walking out of the wind. Then she heard a noise behind her. Turning around and throwing her lightsaber, she took care of the sentry droid in seconds, catching her lightsaber as it returned to her. "And I'm getting sick of those guys too." Dantia laughed.

"Well, I thought you liked a little action in your missions Jaden?" she said, then turned around to face Alara. This would have worked if Alara had actually been there.

"Where'd Alara go?" she said.

"Speak of the Devil, here she comes." Said Jaden, pointing behind Dantia. Alara was walking towards them.

"Where'd you run off to?" said Dantia to Alara when she had joined them.

"While you two were gossiping, I just took care of a few snowtroopers with that emplaced gun there." Said Alara, pointing behind her.

"Oh."

"And who told me off for running off without them?" said Jaden, her hands on her hips. Dantia was silent.

"Anyway, I noticed more beacons." Said Alara.

"Let's get going then." Said Jaden, and the girls walked off. Sure enough, they found the beacons Alara had mentioned and started following them. Then suddenly Jaden jumped and rolled over to a wrecked gun turret near them.

"What?" said Dantia before her and Alara joined Jaden to avoid the shots that seemed to be coming from nowhere.

"There's probably an emplaced gun over there." Said Alara, pointing at where the shots were coming from. Dantia then ran off, dodging any shots that came close. Gritting her teeth, Jaden followed her, leaving Alara behind, looking puzzled. Sighing, she then ran after the two of them. Dantia rolled behind what looked like a ruined shelter and sat on the snow covered ground, breathing heavily. She heard Jaden collapse onto the ground behind it soon after, followed then by Alara.

"What on earth are you doing?" she said, looking right at Dantia.

"I saw something, something behind us. And I wanna check it out." She replied. Alara just rolled her eyes. Then Dantia bolted off again, with Jaden and Alara following close behind her. When the ground lowered down, they were then out of range of the emplaced gun. Then Jaden noticed something, which happened to be the same thing that Dantia had noticed and ran off. Dantia followed her, and Alara, who forced her aching muscles to keep going. Then they reached it.

"There. Echo Base." Said Dantia, looking at the structure in amazement. Then a blaster shot broke the short silence that had followed her words. A few snowtroopers and a sentry droid. Once they were taken care of, the girls sat down behind some crates, catching their breath from the long run to the base.

"Well, I'll say one thing." Said Alara, "Although either of you might kill me for saying this."

"What?" said Dantia and Jaden at the same time.

"This entrance is blocked too."

"WHAT?!?!?!" said Jaden, getting to her feet quickly.

"How did they get in then?" said Dantia and Alara shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with that emplaced gun back there." She said.

"You mean we have to go all the way back?" complained Jaden. Alara nodded and she groaned in protest.

Making their way back without getting hit, they crouched behind another gun turret. On their way, they had to kill several snowtroopers, while avoiding shots from the emplaced gun and this put strain on their already tired muscles. Jaden peered around the turret, before ducking back. The emplaced gun was sitting on a piece of wreckage from when Echo Base was invaded by the Imperials all those years ago.

"Girls, take a look at this." She said, pointing in the direction of the emplaced gun. Taking a look, Alara and Dantia then ducked back as well.

"Why would they be guarding that pile of junk?" said Alara.

"Beats me." said Dantia.

"Well, let's go check it out." Said Jaden, then she bolted over towards it, lightsaber activated. Sighing, Dantia and Alara followed her, blocking any shots from the emplaced gun that they could and dodging the ones they couldn't. They both breathed a sigh of relief when Jaden took care of the guy at the emplaced gun. Soon after, they took care of the snowtroopers near the gun and the sentry droid. Then Alara noticed something. Throwing her lightsaber, she took care of the barrier blocking a hole in the side of the wreckage. Jumping down into the room inside, she killed the two snowtroopers inside and signalled to Dantia and Jaden, who jumped down to join her. The three of them then climbed down the nearby ladder into another room. There was another hole in the floor at the opposite end of the room.

"I think that's how they got in." said Dantia and the three of them then jumped down the hole.

**Some Random: Well, that's it for this chapter...it's only part 1! What will happen in part 2?**

**Jaden: Well, let me guess, we find out a whole bunch of stuff.**

**Some Random: You got it!**

**Dantia: Anyway, thankyou for your reviews, please keep reviewing and if you haven't please review.**

**Alara: That's all from us at the moment. Have a nice life.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Some Random: Okay, Chapter 12 and part 2 of the girls Hoth mission. Thankyou to everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got bogged down by block exams in the last week of school, I went on a school Ski Trip and had a really busy holiday...which included my birthday...on the 7****th**** of July...so now I'm sixteen!!! Oh, and I think the language has upped a little. But probably just for this chapter...I think. Hopefully I don't have to move it to the M section as that might put off some of my readers. Anyway...on with the chapter!!**

Chapter Twelve - Hoth…planet of ice and snow…and whole lot more….part 2!!!

Alara landed smoothly on the tunnel bottom after falling down the hole. Moving forward, she looked down the tunnel and then heard Jaden come crashing down behind her. Turning around, she saw her lying on the ground. Suddenly Dantia came down the hole and crashed into Jaden.

"Nice." She said and got off Jaden. Both then got to their feet.

"Okay, what now?" said Jaden.

"Down the tunnel." Said Dantia.

"State the obvious much?" remarked Alara. No reply from Dantia. The girls made their way along the tunnel, lightsabers in hand, ready for anything. Then the tunnel dropped off. Looking down, they saw that it led to the top of a large crate. Falling down onto the crate, they crouched down on the top of it when they heard footsteps. Jaden crawled over to the edge and peered over it. Standing on the ground beside the crate were three snowtroopers. One of them had walked up to the other two and that's why they'd heard footsteps.

"Anything to report?" said the snowtrooper that had walked over, the third one.

"No sir." Replied one of the two other snowtroopers.

"Keep sharp. We've lost contact with the perimeter guard. Could be the storm or wampas." The third one paused, "You don't want one of those things surprising you." Jaden stifled a giggle, knowing full well exactly what had taken out the perimeter guard. Dantia and Alara turned around just to see Jaden jump off the crate, lightsaber activated.

"Here's you're perimeter guard annihilator." She said, before killing all three snowtroopers. Alara and Dantia jumped off the crate and walked over to her.

"What are they doing here?" said Dantia, looking down at the dead bodies of the snowtroopers. Jaden shrugged.

"I don't know either." Said Alara, "But we need to find out." The other two nodded. They ran through the storage area and then came to a door. Behind the door were more snowtroopers. Killing them, they continued on.

Soon they came to what appeared to be a medical bay. The second one they'd come across so far. Killing all the snowtroopers there, they forged on, killing any snowtroopers that got in their way. Then they came to a lift. Going down it, they found more snowtroopers and killed them as well.

"How many of them are there?" complained Jaden, "They seem to be crawling around all over this base."

"I don't know." Replied Alara, "But its better if we get rid of them."

"And the more we find, the closer we get to the one in charge. Then we can find out what they're doing here." Said Dantia.

"Ah. I see." Replied Jaden. They kept on going, killing snowtroopers along the way.

Pulling her lightsaber out of a snowtrooper of a group that they'd come across, Dantia flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Where exactly are we?" she said, turning to Alara, who was consulting a data pad with a map.

"According to this, we should be coming up to the command centre. Maybe we'll find what we're looking for there." Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then."

A little while later, they reached the command centre. Jaden was about to go rushing around past some consoles when Dantia grabbed her arm.

"Hold it." She whispered, "Someone's in here. And we might need these." Her hand reached for her lightsaber. Using the Force to scan the room, Jaden then sensed the dark presence that could only mean one thing. A Dark Jedi was in the room with them.

"Okay, then something important must be happening. They wouldn't bring one of these guys if there wasn't." she whispered. Both Dantia and Alara nodded. Alara was about to speak when they heard the Dark Jedi speaking.

"Command centre to Alora." It was obvious he was speaking in a comlick as they'd sensed no other presences in the room.

"Alora here." A voice coming from the comlick replied to the Dark Jedi. A woman's voice. The name Alora sounded very familiar to Alara. Where had she heard that name before? Not for years, that much she knew.

"We've just finished downloading the data." The Dark Jedi was speaking again, "The Rebels must have erased everything during the evacuation. Fortunately, the computer kept logging their flight information."  
"And?"

"And we found Rogue Leader's flight trajectory when he left Hoth. From it we've been able to determine that Skywalker went to Dagobah." The three girls' eyes widened at the name Skywalker.

"Dagobah? That sneaky little Jedi." The conversation then ended. All three girls stood in silence, taking in the information.

"Alright." Whispered Jaden finally, "First things first. We need to kill the Dark Jedi."

"Agreed." Whispered Alara and Dantia in unison.

The Dark Jedi was feeling pretty pleased with himself, and then he heard the sound of three lightsabers activating at once. Three presences in the Force resided around the other side of the consoles. Although the odds were against him, power would see him through. Boy was he wrong. He walked around the corner, facing them.

"You will die." He said and activated his lightsaber. The blonde girl attacked first, but he blocked her strike effortlessly. He moved his 'saber round in time to block the strike from the Twi'lek and turned again just in time to block a second strike from the blonde. This fight was slightly difficult as he had to keep track of both of them. But where was the third one? It didn't matter at that moment, separating the two attacking him was what was important.

Alara felt a surge in the Force in her direction and went to block it, expecting a normal Force Push. But when she felt the pain of the Force Lighting strike her, she was thrown completely off guard. Jaden heard Alara scream in pain and made the mistake of glancing over to her. She turned back just in time to block a strike from the Dark Jedi. But where was Dantia?

There. That was it. One was subdued, for the moment. But he would be ready when she would recover. He knew she'd been anticipating a Force Push, but he was beyond those parlour tricks.

Pain wracked her body, as she tried to get to her feet. She'd never felt anything like it. Her body felt like it was on fire, but she still tried to move. Jaden was good with a lightsaber, but the guy was a Sith. And if he'd managed to get past her, he might possibly get past Jaden. Although she hated to admit it, Jaden was just that notch higher then her in talent and skill with a lightsaber.

Jaden gritted her teeth in annoyance. She **hated** being on the defensive. But try as she might, she could not change states. This guy was good. Offensive was where her talent truly lay, not in the stupid moves in defence.

'_Dantia, wherever you've disappeared to...it might be good to reappear...'_

Just when he had the upper hand, a purple lightsaber came flying at him and he swung to block it. It retreated back to its owner's hand. The third girl, the dark haired one. There was something familiar about her face, like he'd seen it before. But where he did not know. There was suddenly a burning sensation in his leg as the blonde hit him with her lightsaber and he cursed mentally as he soon became on the defensive.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" she said, excitedly and he soon saw why. The girl...**was good.**

'_So offensive moves is where she succeeds, hey? Fine. Now all I need to do is get her back on the defensive.'_ He thought, but that proved harder then he had anticipated. Then he noticed a slight slip up and was just about to get the upper hand when there was pain in his chest. Looking down, he noticed the yellow lightsaber blade. The one that belonged to the Twi'lek.

"I'm not one to be taken out so easily." Said Alara, and pulled out her lightsaber. The Dark Jedi crumpled to the ground.

'_Beaten...by a bunch of teenagers...'_ was his last thought. Deactivating her lightsaber, Jaden turned to Alara.

"Great timing. I think he noticed an advantage from a messy strike but you got there before he could use it. Nice work." She said and Alara smiled. She lent against one of the consoles just as Dantia walked over.

"You okay?" she said, noticing it. Alara nodded.

"You sure?"

"I'll manage. After all, I'm not about to let some Force Lightning stop me."

"What was it like?" said Jaden, curiously.

"Painful. I'll say that." Alara straightened.

"What we heard isn't good. We'd better find this...Alora." Her voice cracked slightly over the name. It sounded too familiar. But she knew that when they found Alora, she'd probably know exactly how familiar the name was.

"Let's go then." Said Dantia and then headed down the corridor.

They'd only gone a little way when they heard something roar.

"Oh man. Not **another** wampa." Complained Jaden and they all activated their lightsabers. Running into the next room, they saw a wampa attacking a tauntaun.

"We have to help it." Said Dantia and the other two nodded. Getting close to the wampa, Jaden threw her lightsaber at it, cutting one of its arms off. Roaring in pain, the wampa turned to face her and then swiped its claws at her. Dodging it, she kept its attention as Dantia and Alara moved closer. Alara then struck at it with her lightsaber and it turned to face her and Dantia. Swiping at them with its claws, the wampa roared angrily. Alara dodged its strikes but Dantia wasn't so lucky. She dodged most of them, but then one hit her in the side and she went flying. While it was distracted, Jaden threw her lightsaber again, beheading it and ran over to Dantia with Alara as it fell to the ground dead behind her. Sitting up, Dantia then clutched at her side in pain. Removing her hand, she saw blood on her fingers. Looking down, she saw where the wampa's claws had hit her, leaving gashes in her side. Jaden helped her to her feet and once up, she swayed slightly, but caught her balance in time.

"I'm fine." She said, waving away Jaden's hands as she tried to help her.

"You sure? Or are you being all stubborn like Alara?" Alara glared at Jaden.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you two."

"Honestly, I'm fine. It could be worse." Finding some fabric in a pack on the tauntaun, they bandaged Dantia's wound and then Alara noticed a door.

"Something tells me that we should go through there." She said, pointing at the door.

"Let's see. Maybe it's the Force presence behind it." Remarked Jaden.

"Another Dark Jedi?" said Dantia and Alara shrugged.

"Maybe. Or it could be..."

"Alora." Said Jaden, finishing Alara's sentence.

"Yeah. Her."

"You okay Lara?" said Dantia, using the nickname her and Jaden had made up for Alara a few days ago.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You just seem a little concerned on the Alora issue."

"**I'm fine. **Just drop it Tia." At the use of her nickname, Dantia dropped the subject.

"We done here?" said Jaden, "Cause I'm itching to see what's behind the door." Dantia smiled.

"Let's go then." The three of them walked through the door and into a large area, maybe a hangar or some other kind of storage area. Abandoned of course. And sitting on a large rock in the centre with a long tube above it was a red Twi'lek. Both Jaden and Dantia noticed Alara's eyes widen. She opened her mouth to speak when Jaden clamped her hand down over it.

"She hasn't noticed us yet." She mouthed and Alara nodded eyes still wide. Dantia noticed her mouth one word and raised an eyebrow.

"Alora."

'_How the hell could she know that?' _she thought, _'Unless she's seen her before...' _Then the Twi'lek spoke.

"Yes Master. Dagobah. Skywalker didn't mention it in his journals. He must have been trying to protect something." The Twi'lek was speaking into a comlick and Jaden's eyes widened.

'_So she's the one that hacked into Master Skywalker's journals...the bitch!'_ A voice came from the comlick and both Jaden and Alara saw Dantia's eyes widen.

"Well done my apprentice. Meet me there."

'_That voice sounds familiar...almost...almost like the one in my dreams...'_ Those aforementioned dreams she hadn't told anyone about were usually of what she guessed to be her early childhood. One specific event where a dark haired woman was addressing some men and the voice sounded almost like that.

The Twi'lek then shut off the comlick and then, to the girls' surprise, turned towards them and smirked. Both Jaden and Dantia noticed Alara glare at the Twi'lek and were confused as to why. But both knew not to concern themselves over that at that moment, they could ask Alara later.

"Ah, you three must be the saber wielding troublemakers who neutralised our perimeter guard." Alora said, looking at each in turn. Which one was the Dantia she was supposed to bring to her Master? Then she remembered. When she'd asked her Master later as to which one she was, she'd been told it would be the dark haired one. Dantia watched as the Twi'lek's gaze drifted over to her. Of course, she stayed still, showing no sign of her emotions raging beneath her calm appearance. Out of the three of them, she would probably be the weakest, with her recent injury. Alara seemed completely fine, as did Jaden. Her side was aching, from the pain of where the wampa's claws had dug into it, but she wasn't about to show weakness in front of this Dark Jedi. That could be fatal.

"It's nice to know that you noticed." Said Jaden, her tone neutral. Alara stayed silent.

"And who do we have here?" said Alora and Dantia almost breathed a sigh of relief when her gaze drifted to Alara.

"I'm surprised you recognize me. As I remember, you left me for dead." Jaden and Dantia looked at Alara, surprised.

"Now I know why the name sounded familiar. It's my wonderful older sister that left me for dead on that god forsaken ship in the middle of nowhere." Continued Alara, still glaring at Alora.

"Yet, you survived."

"You weren't going to get rid of me that easily. After you helped kill our parents, I wasn't about to let you kill me as well."

"Hold it." Said Jaden, "Hate to cut this little trip down memory lane short, but unfortunately, we have a mission to complete." Alora saw the green blade of the blonde girl's lightsaber go up.

"Are the Jedi stretched so thin that Skywalker sends children to battle the Disciples of Ragnos?" Alora activated her lightsaber, revealing the blood red blade. The yellow and purple blades of Alara and Dantia's lightsabers went up soon after.

"You think you can beat me?" said Alora, smirking.

"It's three against one Alora. Stand down." Said Dantia.

"But I have the power of the Dark Side. You are no match for me." She charged at the three of them. Dantia and Jaden spilt off and Alara's blade connected with Alora's. 'Saberlock.

"You're just like those other Dark Jedi." Snarled Alara, "Relying on the Dark Side to help you." Alora laughed.

"And you think you find faith in the Light?" she smirked as Alara glared at her, "Face it little sister, the Light can't protect you. Sooner or later I'm going to kill you." Alora's blade titled Alara's closer towards her. Alara gritted her teeth.

"I'll...never...let...you..." she said, through her gritted teeth and forced the blade upwards, pushing Alora's back. Jaden and Dantia skirted around them, unsure on what to do.

"We need to help her." Said Dantia.

"No problem." Said Jaden and Dantia saw her run at Alora.

"Whatever happened to three against one?" said Alora, her gaze focused on Alara.

"This happened." Said a female voice behind her and Alora tried not to cry out in pain as a green lightsaber burnt her leg.

"Go Jaden!" shouted Dantia and then she saw Alora use Force Push to break her 'saberlock with Alara and turn around to face Jaden.

"Crap." Muttered Jaden and she blocked Alora's first strike. _'Why didn't I guess that I'd end up on the defensive? Jaden you idiot...'_

Dantia knew that she had to do something quick, knowing Jaden's weakness in defensive moves. Throwing her lightsaber, she narrowly missed one of Alora's lei. When Alora turned to face her, she knew that her distraction had worked. Alora charged at her and she blocked her strike with ease. Unlike Jaden or Alara, Dantia was even in defensive and offensive, so she had no difficulty in slipping into her defensive moves. The only difficulty was keeping up with Alora.

'_Let's hope she doesn't think she can get rid of me so easily...after hearing what she did to Alara, she ain't getting away with anything easily...' _Anger suddenly filled her, and she tried to push it down. But it was hard, harder then she had originally expected. Sure, she'd expected some sort of conflict within herself with the Dark side, but this was different then she'd imagined it to be. That alluring voice in the back of her mind...it almost made her feel sick.

"_Yes...give in to your anger...you know what she did to Alara, your friend...punish her..."_ Put off by the voice, she almost missed blocking a strike to her leg and moved her concentration back to the red blade dancing in front of her.

'_Calm Dantia...anger and dark voices do not rule you...'_ Taking a deep breath, she thought over her situation.

'_This seems familiar. Ah ha! I know what this battle reminds me of and I think I know exactly how to get on the offensive and kick some serious Alora butt...I hope...'_ Taking another deep breath, she slipped into her kata, but not quite as easily as she had when she'd been battling Damien all those weeks ago. But the result was still the same.

It appeared that she'd misjudged the dark haired girl. She'd slipped into kata almost indistinguishably and now Alora had to dodge and block the purple blade.

"Not as easy as you expected, huh Alora?" the dark haired girl said, and for a spilt second, in those dark eyes, there was a flicker of recognition for Alora. The look of triumph the girl had, it looked almost familiar. Those same dark eyes then flickered in several directions and then Alora had to contend with three lightsabers.

"Like I said, three against one." The dark haired girl spoke again, "You should have stood down." Alora gritted her teeth in anger. She could come back to this, find them again and finish it. Yes, what mattered most was what her Master had told her to do. Get the girl. Get Dantia.

"_I'll enjoy continuing this later Alara..."_ she said, signalling through her lei, _"But how lucky will you be with only two of you against me...not three?"_ Alara looked puzzled for a second before Alora dodged their strikes and grabbed Dantia. Caught off guard and momentarily disabled from the pain in her injured side as Alora grabbed her, Dantia dropped her lightsaber, which Alora grabbed as she ran along, deactivated it and clipped it to her belt. Deactivating her own lightsaber, Alora jumped up the mountain in the centre and up the tube at the top, with the blonde girl named Jaden and Alara at her heels, their lightsabers missing her by millimetres. Stopping on some metal piping on the tube, high above Jaden and Alara, she looked down at them. The two of them had stopped at the top of the mountain and were looking up at her. While Alara jumped back down, Jaden still stood there.

"We'll meet again. Whelps." Alora said, holding Dantia tightly. The girl was struggling to free herself from her grip, hitting her arm and side with her fists but to no avail.

"I can't wait." Said Alara, looking up at Alora. Then Alora jumped up the tube, still holding Dantia. As they disappeared, Alora heard Jaden shout out one thing.

"Dantia!" Then they were gone. Jaden jumped down off the mountain but didn't seem to coordinate her landing very well and landed rather roughly on the ground. Falling to her knees, she held her face in her hands.

"Why her? Why Dantia? She could have taken any of us." She said, tears running down her cheeks. Alara stood silent. The only sounds in the room were the sound of Jaden crying and the sound of Alara's lightsaber deactivating.

'_You really know how to get on my nerves don't you Alora?'_ She turned to Jaden, whose head was buried in her hands once.

"Come on. Get up." Jaden felt Alara nudge her with her boot and looked up at her, her face tear stained. Getting to her feet, she wiped away the tears in the sleeve of her tunic.

"We need to get back to the Academy." She said, "Now." Alara nodded and the two ran out of the area.

**Some Random: Whoa, what a turnaround. And Alara's met up with her evil older sister. You weren't expecting that were you? Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had block exams at the last week of term at school, I went on a school Ski Trip for the first week of the school holidays, I had my birthday to contend with on the 7****th**** of July (I'm now sixteen by the way) and now I'm back at school and have annoying schoolwork to contend with. Anyway, thanks to all of you that reviewed and keep reviewing and to those that haven't, please review! That's all from me for now, Some Random out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - Back at the Academy...

Once they'd returned, they'd gone straight to the briefing room, for their debriefing. Both Kyle and Luke were there.

"How'd it go?" asked Kyle.

"Um, well. What can we say?" said Jaden, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"We found out that the Imperial Remnant were on the planet." Said Alara, "And two members of the cult. They used the command centre at Echo Base to track Master Skywalker's flight trajectory once he left Hoth."

"So they know about Dagobah." Said Luke, "Master Yoda hid there, knowing that his presence would be masked by its strong dark side aura. If they find it..." Luke walked over to the window, his back to them.

"Did you find anything else on Hoth?" asked Kyle, "And where's Dantia?" He noticed the uneasy expressions on both girls' faces.

"Well?"

"Um, Dantia...she well, she...she was captured." Said Jaden. Kyle's eyes widened.

'_No...not Dantia...'_

"Alor...I mean the Dark Jedi we fought captured her and escaped before we could stop her." Said Alara. Her voice was cracking saying the name Alora so she'd replaced it with Dark Jedi.

"In regards to Hoth, we found nothing." Said Jaden, "They must have already taken the Force energy from there."

"Just as others have reported." Said Luke, his back still facing them, "Bespin, Endor, Coroscant...everywhere." He then turned around to face Kyle.

"Kyle, what about Byss?"

"Rosh hasn't returned." Replied Kyle, "He's long overdue and we haven't heard anything from him." Alara noticed Jaden stiffen, but both stayed silent.

'_First Dantia, now Rosh. Who else is the cult going to take away from us?' _thought Jaden. They saw Luke close his eyes, using the Force.

"I sense he's still alive. And Dantia as well." Relief washed over Jaden, Alara and Kyle.

'_So she's still alive. Thank the Force. If those cultists have harmed her in anyway...'_ Kyle's hands curled to fists at his sides for a moment and then uncurled.

'_Good, she's alive. But that Katarn girl better stay that way or Alora's going to pay...more then she already will for capturing her...'_ Alara's expression was neutral.

'_Rosh...he's alive. And Dantia as well. Let's just hope they both stay that way...'_ All that revealed Jaden's concern was the look in her eyes.

"I'm going to Byss to look for him. I know some people that can get me into some of the outlying Imperial outposts. I'll see what I can find out." Said Kyle.

"Very well."

"What about me?" said Jaden, "I want to help. Rosh is my...friend." Alara would have smirked at her hesitation had the situation not been so serious.

"Yeah. And Dantia. She's our friend too. We want to help."

"You can both help by staying here and completing your training." Said Kyle.

"Kyle's right." Said Luke, "There are still missions for the two of you to undertake. We can't neglect the training of two of our most promising students."

"Promising?" said Alara, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. Due to your heroics on Hoth, we are promoting you to Apprentice. And Dantia, if she was present."

"Thankyou Master Skywalker. Master, uh Kyle." Said Alara.

"Thanks. Now I can truly work on my talent!" said Jaden, excitedly.

"One more thing." Said Kyle, "You'll need to go and see Master Sing. There are some upgrades available for your lightsabers that I think you might be interested in, particularly Jaden."

"Sure thing Kyle." Said Jaden and the two ran off. Luke turned to Kyle, who was now looking out the window.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." He said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just fatherly worry, that's all it is." Replied Kyle, "But I have every need to be worried."

"Why?"

"The Disciples of Ragnos is a Sith cult. And that's exactly what Tavion was. A Sith. It can't be good."

"Do you think the cult is connected to her in some way?"

"I don't know. Maybe, or maybe not. But one things for sure. Alara seemed uneasy about the topic on the Dark Jedi that captured Dantia."

"Puzzling. We'll talk more about this later."

"Yeah, I need to go find Rosh."

"And I need to get to Dagobah."

"Good luck Luke."

"You too Kyle. May the Force be with you."

Jaden and Alara headed over to Master Sing's room. Veera Sing was a Zabrak that specialised in lightsabers. From constructing to upgrading the famous weapon of the Jedi, Veera knew it all. She heard the two of them enter into her room and looked up, a grin planted firmly on her face. Jaden had often practiced with her, to improve her talent and the two knew each other well. But the grin faded as the older noticed their younger friend's expression. It wasn't her usual ecstatic grin, but quite the opposite. Also, she could see that the Twi'lek, Alara was with her. But one thing was missing, or one person? Where in the name of the Force was Dantia?

"I can guess what you two have come here for." She said, "Lightsaber upgrades." Jaden nodded and Veera saw an attempt of a smile come to her lips. They curved upwards slightly once, twice, three times then stayed flat. Veera knew she'd have to talk to the girl later.

"First, the upgrade being offered to you now is the programming for the new lightsaber styles you'll be learning." Veera saw Alara raise an eyebrow, conveying her interest.

"There are two styles available, strong style and fast style." She saw Jaden's expression change slightly, her interest showing on her face.

"First, fast style." Veera activated her lightsaber, the blue blade illuminating the floor beneath her. She adjusted a control on the hilt and the two girls noticed a small blue bar on the right side of the hilt.

"This style is fast and efficient, but with a limited range. Short, quick motions allow for multiple attacks, but with limited damage. This is the one style that can be chained indefinitely." Veera did a small demonstration, showing the quick movements of the fast style. Jaden and Alara watched closely.

'It utilises a defensive stance in which the Jedi, in this case me or you, holds their saber across their front in a ready position to fend off attacks or make quick jabs." She demonstrated the stance, "This style is represented by the small blue bar on the right side of the lightsaber hilt, as you can no doubt see." She pointed that out before adjusting the control on her hilt once more and continuing.

"Now, the strong style. This style uses powerful strikes to batter through defences. This style incorporates great range and power, but often leaves the Jedi open for counter attack." Once again, a demonstration of the moves.

"It utilises a powerful, aggressive stance in which the Jedi holds their lightsaber high and back, ready to go into a heavy swing." Another demonstration, this time of the stance.

"This style is represented by a small red bar on the right side of the lightsaber hilt." Again, the girls noticed the bar. Veera deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt.

"Now, the hard part. Deciding which one you want to learn." She could see the inquisitive look on Jaden's face and smirked.

"So, what'll it be?" Both girls came to a decision at the same time.

"Strong." Said Alara.

"Fast." Said Jaden. Then she thought about it, "Or maybe strong, no, fast. Uh, I can't decide." Veera smiled.

"Don't worry. Learn one and we'll see if you can learn the other as well."

"Okay then. I'll start with fast and move onto strong."

"I'll do the same, only in reverse. First strong, then fast."

"Very well. I'll need your lightsabers to program in the upgrade. I'll return them to you when I'm finished." The two girls handed over their lightsabers and Veera placed them aside.

"That's all now. You can go." Alara left quickly, with Jaden not that far behind.

"Jaden." Jaden turned when she heard Veera say her name.

"Yes, Master Sing?" Veera sighed.

"You know to call me Veera."

"Sorry Veera."

"Why are you suddenly calling me "Master Sing" now? I never thought you'd be one to follow discipline."

"No. I'm not. It's just that Master Skywalker promoted Alara and I to Apprentice, so I thought it might be time for me to get used to it. I'm sure it'll be expected."

"I see. One more thing." The latter was said just as Jaden turned to leave, "I sense you're uneasy or upset about something. Care to share?" The hardened expression on the girl's face shattered and she flung herself into Veera's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Veera stroked her hair gently, holding her as she cried.

"It's Dantia. And...and...Rosh." said Jaden, her voice cracking from her sobbing.

"What about them?"

"They've been captured. By the cult." Veera felt Jaden cling to her shirt, crying even harder.

"I know it's hard. Your friends have been captured and..." Jaden looked up at her.

"Okay. So which one is more then a friend?" Veera knew you couldn't be too careful on which "way" people went these days. But seeing one of Jaden's eyebrows rise showed her that the blonde was indeed straight.

"Ah, so Apprentice Korr has a little thing for Initiate Penin hey?" Jaden leant away from her, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Not funny Veera." She said and Veera couldn't help but laugh. She watched Jaden wipe away her tears with the sleeve of her tunic and smiled. The girl was just _so_ elegant in her manner.

"Is it one or two sided?" she said.

"Two sided."

"Ah, I see." Jaden watched her think for a moment, as Veera felt unsure on how to proceed. Having no children of her own, she didn't really know how these situations really worked. Although, Jaden was the closest she'd had to a daughter so it couldn't be too hard...

"Did he slip you the tongue?" She saw Jaden lean back slightly and look at her strangely.

"Veera..."

"Hey, I'm just asking. And you didn't answer my question." She watched Jaden think for a second.

"Yes." Jaden replied and immediately blushed. Veera couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Luke has someone looking for him." Jaden nodded.

"He's sent Kyle."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, is there?"

"I guess not. I just hope that he finds him in one piece." A rather wicked suggestion on a reply popped into Veera's head but she withheld it. She didn't want to embarrass the girl further.

"Do you know if anyone's looking for Dantia?"

"Master Skywalker didn't say."

"Ah. Since they've both been taken by the cult, they'll most likely be in the same place, won't they?" Jaden nodded.

"Well, you best be off now. You'll have training soon, once you've been cleared medically fit by the medics." Jaden nodded again, looking happier. She turned to leave but turned back.

"Veera?"

"Yes Jaden?"

"Thanks." Veera smiled.

"Anytime, Jaden, anytime. I'm here if you need me." Jaden smiled and then left the building. Veera then sighed and proceeded with her work on programming upgrades in both Alara's and Jaden's lightsabers.

**Some Random: Just thought I'd show you another side of Jaden...she's a very sensitive girl...when she's not acting like an idiot... (laughs) she knows I love her...**

**Jaden: (leans back and looks at Some Random strangely)**

**Some Random: Not in that way you twit. If I was any straighter, I'd be a laser beam.**

**Jaden: (still looking at Some Random strangely)**

**Some Random: (rolls eyes) anyway, thanks to all my reviewers for their reviews and please keep reviewing. To those that haven't...please review! And if you feel like it, you can look at my profile and get an insight on the crazy person that writes this, but that's entirely up to you. This is Some Random...**

**Jaden: And Jaden Korr...**

**Some Random: Signing out! See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - In the custody of the Sith...boy that's gotta be crazy...

The look on Dantia's face was one of annoyance as she stood, shackles around her wrists, behind Alora as the ship took off from Hoth. The look stayed on her face as they travelled away from the planet and Alora set the hyperspace coordinates.

'_Damn it.'_ Dantia thought, struggling to free herself from the shackles, _'I shouldn't have let myself get caught. If it wasn't for that stupid injury from that equally stupid wampa, I wouldn't be here!'_

As they entered hyperspace, she saw Alora smirk in the reflection of the cockpit window.

"Try all you like to get free. It won't work. And soon, you will meet my Master." She said, and Dantia gritted her teeth in anger.

'_Okay, so my capture isn't entirely worthless…I'll find out who the leader of the cult is…hopefully…'_

"She requested you personally." Alora was still speaking, "And I'm not about to disappoint her."

'_Her? And she requested me? Why not Jaden or Alara? Maybe it's because I'm the daughter of Kyle Katarn and Jan Orrs…still…this information is rather disturbing to hear…at least it means that she probably won't kill me…thank the Force..'_

"Giving me the silent treatment are we? Well, that's fine. Behave like that. It isn't going to do you any good."

'_You think you can rile me, do you Alora? Well, fine, think like that. I'm not going to satisfy you by lashing out...'_

Dantia looked down at her shackles.

'_Maybe if I can somehow use the Force to unlock these, then I can have a hope at escape...but can I get past Alora? And what will I do once I reach the destination she programmed into the hyperdrive? Maybe it's best not to free myself yet...maybe I can learn more about this cult...then I'll escape...'_

"I'm guessing your Master is eager to see me." she said and Alora turned around in her seat.

"Ah, so we're speaking now are we?"

"Yes. I was considering not talking to the arse that left my friend for dead, but that would be rather childish." Dantia paused, "If I may be so bold as to ask, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Leave Alara to die on a ship in the middle of nowhere."

"That is none of your business."

"Fine. Be that way then. But here's something that should be my business and it's even bolder to ask this."

"Ask what?"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why take me? Is it because of who my parents are, or some other reason? Or even just because I seemed the weakest?"

"My Master requests you personally as I said before."

"Yes, but do you know the reason?"

"No. But I'm not about to disobey my Master because of some stupid questions."

"Stupid questions?"

"Who? What? When? Where? How? Like those for example."

"Ah. I see."

There was a period of silence between them as Dantia thought over the conversation.

'_So she doesn't know the reason I was chosen to be captured...and she won't tell me why she abandoned Alara...I'm getting nowhere. This is really strange. A Sith Apprentice and a Jedi Apprentice or should I say Initiate talking calmly...strange...wait...there's something else I want to try...'_

"Why do you think your Master wanted me personally?"

"It could be anything. But my Master wouldn't want something without good reason."

"This whole thing is really bugging me."

"Such a naïve girl you are Dantia." Dantia's eyes widened.

"How did you know my name?" _'Jaden and Alara didn't mention it in the battle at all...so how could she know? From her Master perhaps? But then again, how the hell would her Master know? This is starting to get really creepy...'_ Alora was silent.

"Let me guess. Your Master told you. Get the girl named Dantia. But how the hell would you know which one was me?" Alora opened her mouth to speak but Dantia kept talking, "Of course, if your Master knows my name, they..."

"She..."

"Okay then, she. If she knows my name, she must know what I look like. So it would be get the dark haired girl named Dantia. But how would she know where to find me? At the Academy obviously. But how would she know where I would be sent for my last mission? This is all getting a little weird..." Dantia took a breath and opened her mouth to continue when Alora held up a hand.

"Shut up."

"Pardon?"

"I said shut up. You talk too much."

"'Scuse me?"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Make me." Dantia regretted the words when she saw Alora's eyes narrow.

"Trust me. I'd like to. But my Master wants you in one piece." Dantia imitated a zipper across her mouth, signalling that she was going to be quiet now.

'_Okay...let's not get on her bad side again...if she weren't so loyal to her Master I'd be toast...'_

Alora turned around in her seat and then rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

'_Why did she have to be a teenager? I really did not need a talkative teenage girl in my custody...if I hadn't of shut her up, she would have driven me insane.' _She sighed.

The rest of the trip was silent; neither of them spoke a word. But Dantia did a lot of thinking, over her situation and other things.

A while later, the ship exited hyperspace and as it swerved to the right, Dantia's head rose quickly. She'd tried to get some sleep during the trip, which is quite hard when you're standing up. And she hadn't wanted to annoy Alora for a chair. Who knows what would have happened then.

"Where are we?" she said sleepily and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes as best as she could.

"Well, while you were napping I informed my Master that my mission was successful."

"And you didn't answer my question." Alora turned around in her chair, a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

"Welcome dear Dantia, to my Master's vessel." Looking out into the cockpit window, Dantia could not stop her eyes from widening.

'_By the Force...this has gotten a whole heap harder now. How the hell am I going to escape from that place? Of course, how did I expect to escape from Alora in the first place? Even if I had, where would I have gone? I would have ended up here anyway.'_

The ship entered a hangar and then landed, with Dantia still stunned. Then all hell seemed to break loose in her head.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm toast. I'm as good as dead. Why don't we just dig my grave now? RIP Dantia Katarn. KIA. Shit...I'm in for it now...oh why did I let this happen? Stupid wampa...this is all its fault...' _Somehow, she felt a little better blaming the now long dead wampa for her current predicament, but that did nothing to distil her fear. Then she felt something cold and metallic connect with her back and withheld a squeak in surprise. It was Alora. She was now pointing a blaster at her, it's muzzle digging into her back.

"Move." Swallowing around a lump that had now appeared in her throat, Dantia then moved forward and out of the ship. She followed Alora's directions and winced occasionally when the blaster muzzle dug sharply into her back when she didn't move fast enough.

'_I bet she's enjoying this...'_ thought Dantia, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Soon enough, they made it to the bridge of the ship. Two stormtroopers stood outside the door leading to it, holding their blasters tightly. Dantia wasn't feeling all that comfortable with her current position at all. They straightened and saluted Alora as they came up to them and then one of them keyed something into the panel beside the door. The door then opened and Dantia felt her stomach doing somersaults inside of her. A jab in the back by Alora got her moving and she walked through the door and to the bridge.

'_Here goes...into the lions mouth...lets just hope I can get back out...' _A tall dark haired woman stood in front of them, her back facing the two of them, her hands resting on a console in front of her. Dantia felt her heart pounding in her chest like it was going a million miles a second and she tried to calm herself down.

'_Fear does not rule me...fear does not rule me...but holy shit this is big...one false move girl and your as good as dead. Let's just be glad that Alora's Master wanted you alive...and that's probably her there, standing in front of us...'_

"Have you brought the girl?" the sound of the woman speaking to them brought Dantia out of her thoughts.

"Just as you requested Master."

"Good." Silence and Dantia closed her eyes, meditating to calm herself down.

'_If there is the possibility that I can send messages through the Force please send this to dad...tell him that I sure hope that he gets me out of this mess because I'm pretty darn worried about my safety at the hands of the Sith right now...let's just sincerely hope that Master Whatever Her Name Is wants me alive longer then just this meeting...much, much longer...'_

"The girl's lightsaber." Said Alora, handing Dantia's lightsaber to the woman.

"Very good. Now leave us." The woman was speaking again. A puzzled look flickered across Alora's face for a microsecond before it disappeared.

"As you wish Master." There was the sound of footsteps as Alora left and Dantia let out the breath she just realised she'd been holding. But she knew that she wasn't in the clear yet. The Apprentice might be gone but the Master sure wasn't going anywhere.

"Dantia Katarn." Said the woman in front of her, "Welcome aboard."

"And a warm welcome it is." Replied Dantia sarcastically. _'Yeah, that's it. Keep calm and keep your head clear and you might be able to keep it attached to your body...'_

"Your sarcasm amuses me."

"How fascinating." The sarcastic tone was staying for the moment, until it needed to leave. She was finding safety in it, it let her keep her cool. The woman laughed softly. A cruel laugh and Dantia felt a shiver go down her spine.

'_So much for keeping my cool...where'd it go? Face to face with a real Sith and my resolve crumbles into dust. Dantia Katarn stop being such a wimp__!' _There was a clanking sound as her shackles hit the deck and Dantia rubbed her sore wrists.

"You won't be needing those anymore."

"Giving me a fighting chance are we?" The woman laughed again only Dantia stayed calm.

'_Oh yeah...that's right...my mojo's coming back__ to me...now all I need is my lightsaber back...'_

"Why don't you show me your face? I'd always wondered what Sith look like. Then again, they are people, so they can't look any different. But it would be nice to see who exactly I'm dealing with here."

"As you wish." The woman turned around, and Dantia felt her heart stop dead. The sense of familiarity in those features was astonishing yet she couldn't quite put her finger on as to why. That dark hair, tied back in a bun with feathers sticking out the top. Those dark eyes, so similar to her own.

"Surprised?" the woman said, noticing her wide eyed look. Dantia wiped all expression from her face.

"No."

"You sure looked it."

"I'm sure you're mistaken." Dantia scuffed her shoes on the floor, not liking the silence.

"So, as you know my name, it would be nice if you let me know yours." The woman chuckled.

"Of course, if manners are beneath a Sith, I'd understand completely." She paused at the look the woman was giving her, "And as a adolescent I do make mistakes."

"You're nineteen. I'd hardly call that you an adolescent. More like young woman." Dantia looked puzzled.

"Either you're a really good guesser at ages or you know a lot more about me then I'd like to believe and the latter is scary to think about."

"The latter seems appropriate. And you'd be surprised at how much about you that I do know. And your parents." Dantia tried not to look surprised.

'_Holy shit. This is scary…'_

"Exactly how much?"

"A lot. Let's just leave it at that."

"Like what?" The woman sighed.

"Haven't you heard that old saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

"I might have."

"Then keep your curiosity at bay."

"I shall take that into consideration." _'Okay, that was weird. A Sith Lord, or should I say Lady giving me…how to put it…advice? Motherly advice? Nah, the latter is just too weird...' _

"You didn't give me your name. It's nice to know people's names when you're talking to them." The woman sighed again and turned her back to her.

"If you must know, its Tavion."

"And you know my father?"

"Yes. I know your father." Those words were more snarled then spoken and Dantia saw Tavion's hands grip the console in front of her tightly.

"Ah. I see. Bad memories." _'Like I've heard from Dad. But is there more to it then what he told me?'_ She shook her head, _'No…can't be anything else…'_

Tavion was silent.

"Is that why you asked for me personally to be brought to you? Because of my father?" Tavion said nothing.

"Great. Getting nowhere. Maybe I was right to think that I was just captured for no reason."

"I don't do anything without reason."

"Ah, so we're speaking again, are we?" Dantia paused, "Good maybe I can be filled in a little." Tavion sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingertips.

"If you really must know then, yes. Katarn does have something to do with all this."

"Katarn? Oh, you mean my father. Guess those bad memories don't allow for his first name to be spoken." Silence.

"I know what happened. He told me what happened. That's how I know who you are." Dantia's eyes narrowed before she continued, "I know what you did. The kidnap and faked murder of my mother, what you did to my father…it makes me…despise you for even being alive!" Dantia ran her tongue over her dry lips, "I know that I shouldn't. I know that anger and hate are part of the path to the dark side, but I still hate you for what you did." Tavion said nothing.

'_You hate me? You hate me for what I did? Fine then…hate me for giving you life then…'_

"Are you even listening to me!" she heard Dantia shout, when she'd noticed her silence. Tavion turned around.

"What does it matter?"

'What does it matter? What does it matter?!?!" Dantia felt like screaming at her, but took a deep breath instead and tried to calm down.

'_God…I shouldn't have gotten so worked up. Anger, hate…bad…gotta keep a clear head…no dark side related crud for me…no...I'm a Jedi, or __should I say Jedi Apprentice, actually Initiate…'_

Tavion just blinked at her display.

"Guards." She said finally, signalling to some stormtroopers, "Take her to the cells." As the stormtroopers grabbed her arms and began leading her off, Dantia turned her head and glared at Tavion. Then the bridge door closed, cutting off her view of the bridge.

Sighing, Tavion then turned around to address one of the officers at the bridge.

"Keep on course. I have things to attend to."

"Of course Ma'am." Said the officer. Tavion then left the bridge.

Dantia was pushed roughly into her cell, hitting the wall. She heard the door hiss shut behind her and hit the wall with her fists in frustration.

"Damn this!" she shouted, "Damn this to hell." Leaning against the wall, she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why? Why? Why did I have to be so stupid as to allow myself to get captured?" She slid down the wall to sit on the ground, pulling her knees closer to her chest. She stared ahead, at the door at the other end of the room from her.

'_Dad told me about Tavion. He told me that story. But is there more to it then he's told me? I'm sure defeat and surrender would make a Sith like Tavion angry, but wouldn't she have at least gotten over it a little? Just enough not to consider my father's name an insult. Well, I've never dealt with Sith before…'_

She rested her chin on her knees, her arms wrapped around them and thought back, to the day her father first told her about Tavion…she had been only ten at the time…

"_Dad?" she said. It was dark as it was late at night. She'd had a nightmare and was seeking comfort in her father. He looked up from the Holonet console they had in the house._

"_Yes Dantia?"_

"_I've had a nightmare." Turning in his chair, her father picked her up and sat her down on his lap._

"_What kind of nightmare?"_

"_A bad one."_

"_What was it about?"_

"_A…a…scary lady. She was trying to kill you." Her bottom lip wobbled. He patted her hair gently._

"_It's okay. I'm here. What did the scary lady look like?"_

"_Um…" she thought it over, "She had dark hair, tied up with pretty feathers stuck in it and her eyes were dark, like mine." She buried her face in his chest, "It was really scary Daddy."_

"_Hush." He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her._

"_Can I tell you a story?" Dantia looked up at her father._

"_What kind of story?"_

"_A story that will help you with your nightmare." Well, he hoped._

"_Okay."_

"_Your nightmare happens to be about something that happened to me a long time ago…"_

His voice echoed in her ears now, telling her the story of his battle with Tavion. Not quite the story you'd tell a ten year old after she'd had a bad nightmare, but it had helped.

'_This is all too…well, coincidental…I don't know why…but it defiantly feels that way…__'_

Getting to her feet, she walked over to the window in the room. Looking out of it, she stared out into the black depths of space.

Elsewhere, someone else stared out into those black depths as well.

'_Is my heart as black as what I see now? So much that my own daughter despises me?'_

Tavion sighed, resting her head against the cool glass of the window on the side of the ship.

Dantia rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself. She was now sitting on the bed in the cell. A song she'd heard somewhere long ago came into her head. Actually, it was more like a lullaby. She did not know where she'd heard it, or who had sung it to her, but it was comforting and just what she needed.

"_Hush my little one_

_N__o need to cry_

_I'm__ right here beside you, in the darkness we'll hide_

_No one will hurt you_

_I won't let them try"_

Outside, another voice sang as well.

"_I'll always be with you, no matter how far you go_

_We'll travel together, quickly or slow_

_I'll be by your side, when you're in trouble_

_Scare away your fears on the double_

_I__ need to escape more then ever_

_But only with you, only together"_

Dantia could swear she could hear a familiar voice singing the song with her, but she thought she must be imagining it. But then she stopped singing and heard the voice sing on. Lying down on the bed, she listened to the sound of that beautiful voice singing to her. It was comforting and not to mention calming. Her eyes closed slowly and soon enough, she was asleep. The singer soon became aware that they were now singing alone, but did not stop until the end of the song.

"_Sleep my little one sleep_

_Sleep long and deep_

_Mummy will watch over you_

_So just sleep, sleep…"_

Opening her eyes, which she had just realised were closed, Tavion stood silent. Before she truly knew what she was doing, she had walked down the corridor and to the cells on the ship. Peering through one of the windows, she noticed Dantia lying fast asleep on the bed. Palming open the door, she walked inside and just stood beside the bed, watching her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Her lips curved into a soft smile as she pulled the blankets over Dantia. One of the girl's arms came out from under the blanket and rested on top of it instead. Tavion moved to sort out the blanket properly over the girl, when she felt something touch her hand. Looking down, she saw Dantia's hand resting on hers. Tavion looked over at the girl and felt relieved to see that she was still asleep. Touched as she was by the gesture, she slid her hand out from underneath Dantia's, which then rested back down on the blanket. Stepping back, she sighed. Walking to the mirror, she looked at reflection, her eyes looking over every detail of her appearance.

'_This is me…how I chose to appear the world. The uncaring soulless being…childless and alone…when deep down inside…I am a mother..__.' _Reaching up, she undid her hair and it fell down past her shoulders, in dark waves. _'A mother who cares for her child…who thinks she knows best for her child…'_ Her hands curled into fists, _'And what's best for her is not to be anywhere near her father…the unforgiving arsehole that took her away from me!'_

Noises behind her brought her out of her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Dantia thrashing about in her bed.

'_A nightmare. She's having a nightmare, that's all…'_

"Mamma…" she heard her mutter, "I'll save you mamma…the bad lady won't get you…" Tavion was puzzled at what she was saying. Bad lady? Did she mean her?

Using the Force, she looked into the girl's mind. To help her of course, but she still felt a little guilty at doing it. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

"_What are you doing with her?!?!" said Dantia worriedly, looking over at Tavion. She had a wicked grin on her face, and was holding a dark haired woman prisoner. Dantia's hands curled into fists. Suddenly her father materialised beside her._

"_Don't listen to her Dantia. It's a trap..." he said._

"_What?" replied Dantia confused, "What do you mean?"_

"_Are you going to save her or what?" Tavion said and Dantia turned back to her, eyes narrowed to slits. The purple blade of her lightsaber shot up from the hilt._

"_You're testing my patience. How about you just let her go and we go about this with as no blood spilt, okay?"_

"_Fine." Dantia was puzzled at her response._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Fine." Tavion threw the dark haired woman in front of Dantia, who deactivated her lightsaber._

"_Dantia!" It was her father again, "What have you done?"_

"_I've saved mamma daddy." Then the dark haired woman raised her head and her lips curved into a cruel smile._

"_Mamma?" Dantia said, surprised, "You're...you're..." Both Tavion's laughed evilly._

"_No!!! This can't be true!"_

"_I told you it was a trap, Dantia. I told you." Said her father, fading away, "But you didn't listen to me...you didn't listen..."_

"_Papa!" she shouted, reaching out to him, but he disappeared and her hand collided with thin air._

"_No...this isn't right...this is not right..." she said, falling to her knees on the ground, her head buried in her hands._

"_YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!!" She threw her head back, screaming that out._

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!!" Dantia screamed and sat bolt upright in the bed. Her chest rose and fell quickly in her panicked state. She placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat slowly return to normal. Her breathing slowed and she ran her fingers through her hair. The dream, or should she say nightmare felt so real, but it couldn't be, could it? She'd heard that Jedi had premonitions, but this was one premonition she wished wasn't true.

'_No...it can't be true...how on Earth could Tavion be my mother?'_

"It's just a silly dream." She said aloud, her breathing and heartbeat having returned to normal, "Or is it?" Shaking her head, she pushed all those thoughts on that possibility away. Her head turned to sound of footsteps leaving the room and it dawned on her that someone had been in there with her, during her nightmare. The door was closed and she then heard footsteps going down the corridor.

'_Holy shit. Someone was here...in here with me...'_ Panic slipped through her calm once more but she pushed it down. There was no need to panic. They hadn't done anything to her, had they? Except...she looked down. Except pulled the blanket over her. A confused look came onto her face.

'_Okay, what the hell is going on here?'_

Throwing the blanket off her, she got out of the bed. Looking around the room, she saw nothing. Walking over to the mirror, she looked at her reflection. She looked closely at every detail, pinpointing easily the same features that her father held. But there were the other ones, one she could not identify where they came from. Defiantly not her "mother" Jan Orrs. No, the shape of the eyes was different. And the colour. She scuffed her feet on the floor then stopped when she thought she felt something. Looking down, her eyes widened at what she saw. Picking the feather up off the floor, she looked at it carefully.

'_Now this is scary...I've seen feathers like this before...in Tavion's hair...holy crap...__**she**__**was in here? With me?**__' _Panic rose once more and once more she pushed it down.

'_Mustn't panic. If she'd wanted to kill me or harm me in anyway she would have done so. Then why was she here?'_

Parts of her nightmare flashed before her eyes and she screwed them shut, pushing those images away.

'_It's just not possible...but there's one thing...one thing I could try...let's just hope it doesn't work.'_

Gathering up her hair, she tied it up in a bun high on her head. Grabbing the feather, she stuck it in then turned to the mirror. And screamed. Pulling her hair out of that style, she ran her hands through it, messing it up. Looking back at the mirror, she parted her hair slightly so she could see her face. The feather was still sticking in her hair and she pulled it out. The other features she could not identify, the ones she knew were from her mother...she didn't want to believe where she thought they came from.

"It can't be...I'm not like her...no..." she said to herself, "We have the same eye colour, and the same hair colour. That's all. I look nothing like her." But the similarities still scared her.

'_My dream can't be real, can it?'_

**Some Random: Whoa, wasn't that an interesting chapter?**** Just a note, that strange and possibly really crap lullaby I own. I pretty much wrote that myself, all those words just popping into my head. Trust me, I have no background in writing music, so no wonder its so crap. Anyway...Dantia's closer then she wants to be...well, actually, she's right but just doesn't want to believe it. Is this rambling of mine making any sense?**

**Jaden: Do any of your ramblings make sense?**

**Some Random: Good question. Anyway, Alara, will you do the honours?**

**Alara: Some Random thanks all of her reviewers for their kind reviews and she's happy that anyone reviewed her crap...(notices Some Random glare at her) err...work...Anyway, to those that haven't reviewed please review! And to those that have, once again thanks and please keep reviewing...**

**Jaden: And that's all folks!**

**Some Random: Hey! Who said you could sign off! (starts mumbling to self) Stupid figments of my crazed imagination...they think they own everything...**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen - Alara's Story

Jaden walked back to the student's quarters after being cleared from the med bay. Stopping at the door, she poked her head around the corner to see if anyone was inside. It was empty bar Alara, who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, meditating.

'_Hm. Let's see. Do I want to annoy Lara now that she's peaceful or should I go annoy my brother and his friends? I think I'll leave Lara for now.'_

Walking away from the door, she headed off to look for her brother and most likely his friends as well. But instead, she found him alone, in one of the training rooms, practicing with a remote.

"Jaden. I bet you've come to annoy me, like always, I bet?" he said, still focusing solely on the remote, not turning his head in her direction.

"Wow, you're getting better. You don't have to focus on me to speak to me."

"Ha ha sis." Destroying the remote, he then deactivated his lightsaber. He turned to face her.

"Well, I see that you're still in one piece from your mission. I guess I owe one of Dantia's brothers' twenty credits. Can't remember which one though, but I think it was Jeremy."

"Nice. I can guess which side you were betting for. The side where I come back in pieces." He laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. In fact, he owes me twenty credits."

"Ah, so my brother does have faith in me after all?" Damien laughed again.

"You crack me up."

"Really? I see no cracks in you. Maybe I should try harder." Damien only grinned this time, but his expression then turned serious.

"Something's on your mind. Even through all this humour of yours, I can sense it. What's up?" He noticed the sad look come to her face.

"You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Rosh is missing. He's long overdue and nobody's heard from him. Kyle and Master Skywalker have concluded that he's been captured by the cult."

"Ouch. So is that all that's on your mind? You're upset that your _boyfriend_ got captured." Jaden playfully punched him in the arm.

"Not funny Damien."

"If you really thought it wasn't funny, then you would have hit me harder."

"True..." She turned away.

"That's not all is it? Something else has happened. Come on Jay. You can tell me."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But I want to know now." Jaden sighed.

"Do you really want to know that badly?"

"Yes."

"Rosh wasn't the only one captured."

"Well, who else then?" Jaden took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Dantia." There was a clanging sound as Damien dropped his lightsaber.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"But...but you and Alara were with her on the mission! How the hell did she get captured?"

"A Dark Jedi took her. We were fighting it and...and our guard slipped and she got Dantia."

"Wait a second. Did you just say she? I thought the Dark Jedi were male."

"Uh...this one was female. A Twi'lek."

"Twi'lek hey? Well, we better watch Alara then." He smiled tensely.

"I better go now. I'm gonna go check on Alara." She said and Damien nodded. Jaden walked over to the door and was about to leave when she turned back. But she turned around again and then left, not wanting to see her brother as upset as he appeared.

She returned to the student's quarters and found Alara still meditating.

"Yo, Lara." She said, waving a hand in front of Alara's face.

"Could you kindly cease doing that?" replied Alara, her eyes still closed.

"Oh come on. You've been doing this for the past half hour. It's about time you stopped and did something interesting."

"Like what? Talking to you?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Alara opened her eyes but remained sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Well then. What do you want to talk about?" She dreaded saying that at Jaden's reply.

"I hate to ask but, I wanna know what happened. With you and Alora." Jaden saw her friend stiffen.

"Lara..." Alara sighed.

"I guess it's about time I told someone."

"Good."

"Well then." She paused for a second, "It all happened about three years ago. I find it hard myself to believe that it happened such a short time ago." As she recounted her story, Alara's mind drifted to that fateful day...

_**Flashback...**_

_Alara was sitting at a table, playing holo chess with an astromech droid, when suddenly alarms started blaring around her._

"_What the?" she said, before getting to her feet. She peered out the door, watching people rush past down the corridor. She stepped back, feeling puzzled._

"_R5, what is going on?" She listened to the beeps and whistles that came from the R5 unit. Before she could respond however, a blast shook the ship, sending her tumbling to the floor._

"_Oh right. I see. We're under attack. But by who?" she paused, "I seriously hope it's not space pirates." The whistle in reply was not comforting._

"_Imperials? Oh this is just great." Getting to her feet, she raided the locker nearby._

"_Damn it. Why don't they keep weapons in these things?" She shut the locker, "I'll guess I'll have to find some then." Exiting the room, she ran down the corridor, pushing past people that got in her way, as she ran towards the bridge. Upon reaching the bride, she palmed open the door. But what she saw shocked her to the core of her very being._

"_Mum? Dad? No, this can't be happening." She knelt beside the body of her mother, her lei lying flat against her head, an expression of sadness. Tears sprung to her eyes yet she wiped them away._

"_Who could have done such a thing?" Her whole body froze when she heard...nothing. No more shouts in pain, no more blaster fire, no more hum of the engines. Nothing. She sat still, frozen to the spot for a few minutes before she heard the clanking footsteps of stormtroopers approaching. Hiding behind some containers and a console, she heard the door hiss open. Peering out from her hiding space, her eyes widened. Standing there was Alora, flanked by stormtroopers, a satisfied smirk on her face._

"_I'm sure they won't be bothering anyone anymore." She heard her say, pushing her father's body with her boot. Alara's hands curled into fists._

'_How could she do such a thing?' she thought, 'My own sister! She...she...she killed our parents!!!'_

"_Is the ship secure?" Alora was now speaking to the stormtroopers._

"_The crew is dead ma'm. There's no one else." Alara watched as Alora held the stormtrooper in the air, using Force Grip. Both her and her sister, Alora, had the Force, but she'd never thought that Alora would use it in this way. Or was as experienced as she'd originally thought._

"_Tell me." Alora said through gritted teeth, "Is she dead?"_

"_Who's she?" choked the stormtrooper._

"_My sister." Alara's eyes widened._

'_She wants me dead?' she thought, shocked at the very thought of it. Her own sister wanted her dead?_

"_We don't know. All we know is that we killed everyone that was on board. If she's still here, then she's hiding." Alora released the stormtrooper and he fell to the ground, wheezing as he tried to draw air into his lungs. Alara sat quiet in her hiding space, the only sound from herself that she could hear was her breathing._

"_Find her and bring her to me. If she resists, shoot her." The clanking sound returned, as the stormtroopers left, and Alara could hear the shaky breathing of the one Alora had almost choked to death earlier._

_Alara ran her tongue over her dry lips and she could swear she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It started beating faster when she saw Alora smirk, apparently to no one._

"_It turns out I don't need those fools after all." Said Alora, "Little sister." Alara swallowed._

"_Why don't you make this easier on yourself and just come out here so I can kill you?" Alara remained silent, trying to calm her fast beating heart._

"_Giving me the silent treatment hey? How childish." Alara crawled along quietly, out of view behind the consoles and containers._

"_I know you're in here. So just come out and accept your fate." Using Force Push, Alara threw one of the heavy containers at Alora. Alora calmly sidestepped, avoiding it and it crashed to the ground behind her._

"_Tut tut. You should know better Alara."_

"_You should know better as well." replied Alara, projecting her voice to disguise her exact whereabouts in the room. The container stunt was bad enough. Alara really wished for a weapon right now. Although, considering she'd noticed the lightsaber hilt on Alora's belt, a blaster would do her no good._

"_No respect."_

"_Respect? That's one thing you don't deserve."_

"_Oh really?" Alara moved around carefully, hoping to disguise her exact position from Alora._

"_You know, all this hiding is pointless." She heard Alora say._

"_Really? And what makes you think that?"_

"_I can sense you, you idiot." Alara almost hit her forehead right then and there._

'_How could I have been so stupid?'_ _she thought, 'She knows where I was all along!'_

"_Well then, if you know where I am, then how come you haven't killed me yet?"_

"_I willing to give you a choice."_

"_A choice? A choice on what?"_

"_You naivety amuses me. What do you think I'm giving you a choice on?"_

"_How I die?"_

"_No, wether you die or not."_

"_What is this, choice then?" Alora smirked at her sister's reply._

"_It's an easy choice. Either, you join me or die. Simple as that." As tempting as the offer was, considering that it meant that she could keep her life, Alara wasn't buying it. No way was she going to go over to Alora's side._

"_You killed our parents."_

"_So?"_

"_I refuse your offer. I'd rather die then join you."_

"_Then that will be the last mistake you'll ever make." Crimson light flooded the dark room as Alora activated her lightsaber._

"_Shit." Muttered Alara, and without truly thinking, she bolted for the door, Alora right behind her._

"_Running away are we, coward?" Alara gritted her teeth together. If only there was some way she could defend herself! Grabbing the first thing she could reach, which happened to be a metal pole, she whirled around, holding it in front of her. Alora cleaved straight through it with her lightsaber. Dropping the two halves of the pole, Alara quickly turned and ran away again. She kept running and running. Her muscles started to ache from their constant use, yet she kept going. She was not going to die by Alora's hand, that was something she would not allow._

"What happened next?" said Jaden.

"Well, I managed to lose her, only to find out soon after, that she'd left me on the ship alone to die a long and slow death."

"Which obviously didn't happen, as you're sitting here talking to me."

"Yes. But it was hard, hard for a sixteen year old girl to survive on her own on a half dead ship floating in the middle of nowhere."

"So...is that when you made your lightsaber?"

"Pretty much. I can't remember exactly how I did it, but I did and it surprised me at the time."

"And what happened after that? After Alora left you to die and you made your lightsaber?"

"Then...then things got worse..."

"How?"

"Space pirates." Jaden's eyes widened.

_A sudden jolt awoke Alara from her sleep. Getting to her feet, she yawned, stretched her arms and then grabbed her lightsaber. Alora had taught her one thing, never be without a weapon when you're alone._

_Navigating the corridors of the half dead ship carefully, she drew back into the shadows, which was the corner of a nearby hallway when she heard footsteps. Peering around the corner, her eyes widened at what she saw. Space pirates. She gripped her lightsaber hilt tightly._

"_Sir, the crew's already dead. The ship's a wreck. Let's go." said one nearby, a grunt no doubt. His superior hit him over the head._

"_This is one of the Molotov's ship. We raid it."_

"_Yes sir." Alara followed them from a distance, and even followed them inside when they entered the bridge. Days before, she wouldn't have had the courage to step foot in there, the memories of her parents bodies haunted her. Hiding inside, she watched the pirates carefully._

"_Well, I'll be." said the superior, "If it isn't the Molotovs! Dead as dead can be!" The other two with him sniggered._

"_Death can befall the Molotovs after all." one chuckled. Alara moved carefully, positioning herself behind them._

"_What shall we do with them?"_

"_How about leaving them alone?" said Alara. One of the two grunts turned around._

"_Nah. That's a stupid idea." said the other and then his partner tapped him on the shoulder and pointed behind them at Alara._

"_Well, well." scoffed the superior, who had turned around as well, "It's another Molotov. A live one."_

"_And I'm going to stay that way. Now get the hell away from here."_

"_Your outnumbered little Twi'lek. Give up while you're still alive. We might spare you. Might." He moved towards her parent's bodies._

"_Wrong answer." snarled Alara, activating her lightsaber, its yellow glow illuminating the dark room._

"_Uh sir..." said one of the grunts. His superior laughed._

"_So, not just a Twi'lek but a Force sensitive Twi'lek." He drew a massive vibroaxe, "Such a pity you decided to fight." Alara hadn't expected this. She'd practiced fighting with her lightsaber, but hadn't actually fought anyone. The two grunts also drew their vibroblades, grinning maliciously. Alara stayed calm, her breathing and heart rate steady._

'_Force don't fail me now...' she thought. Her calm momentarily disappeared as the grunts charged at her, but she sidestepped one easily and cleaved through the hand of the other with her lightsaber. There was a clatter as the severed hand and the vibroblade fell to the ground. The grunt gave no sound, and charged at her again. She sliced through him, regaining her calm. In moments, he fell to the ground, dead. His partner had stood back and was now shaking._

"_Get her you worthless idiot!" shouted his superior. The grunt charged at her. But she was ready this time and he soon joined his partner on the ground. Alara looked at their superior._

"_No matter, they were worthless anyway." he paused, smirking, "And now you die." His vibroaxe swung through the air and Alara's lightsaber came up to block it. She swung it away from her and used a diving roll to dodge his next strike._

"And then?"

"What do you think happened? I kicked his arse."

_Alara stood panting with exhaustion as the headless pirate superior collapsed to the ground. Deactivating her lightsaber, she ran her tongue over her dry lips. A moment of silence occurred before a triumphant whoop came from the young Twi'lek._

"_Yes! I kicked arse!"_

"And then I was rescued, by a group of merchants that had accidentally misprogrammed their hyperdrive. Seeing our wrecked ship, some went to investigate to see if anything could be salvaged. And then they found me, a lonely eighteen year old now barely surviving on her own."

"Barely surviving?" Alara nodded.

"For the first year things were fine, but the second year was harsher. Food was short, and I had to consistently check on the life support otherwise I'd be dead without it. I was lucky they found me when they did. I would have been dead the year after."

"Ouch." Jaden rose from the chair she'd been sitting on during Alara's story.

"So that's why you were so secluded. You'd been on your own for almost two years." she said and Alara nodded. Jaden then checked the clock near them.

"Come on. Mission time." Getting off the bed, Alara followed her out the door, both heading for the briefing room.

**Some Random: Wow! That's a story and a half! Yet, there's a discovery and a half waiting in the next chapter. I won't bug you for long, so I'll just say thanks to my reviewers and please keep reviewing. To the rest of you...**

**Jaden: Review, review, review!!!**

**Some Random: You heard the girl. Some Random out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen - Memories

Dantia sat in her cell, fuming. She was sick of being stuck in this cell, it was about time somebody got off their lazy arse and found her. And if they were looking, either they weren't looking hard enough or in the right places or the cult was very good at covering their tracks. It was most possibly the latter. There was a clanking sound outside her cell, and she knew immediately that it was stormtroopers.

'_So, what's Tavion going to do now? Try and torture me? Or worse?'_ she thought, as she heard the door hiss open. She didn't even look up as the stormtroopers entered. All she could see was the white feet.

"Get up." One said yet she didn't move.

"I said get up." Something jabbed into her arm, which she knew was a blaster rifle. She turned her head towards the stormtrooper but did not move otherwise.

"That's it." She was dragged to her feet and handcuffed before being dragged out the door and down the corridor, smirking the whole way. Annoying the stormtroopers was the only amusement she had. They stopped at a door, which Dantia recognised as the bridge. When it opened, one of the stormtroopers pushed her inside before shutting the door.

"Now who do I owe the pleasure of being visited by?" said Tavion, her back to her.

"Oh shut the crap Tavion. I know you told them to bring me here. And you know that I would never willingly be within one hundred metres of you." Replied Dantia, dryly. This only made Tavion laugh. She turned around to face the girl, leaning against the console behind her. Dantia just stood there, like she always did when the two were in the same room, now silent. Her dark hair hung in front of her face, her dark eyes glaring at Tavion from underneath the strands of hair in front of them. Those eyes widened a little when she noticed what was in Tavion's hand. Her lightsaber.

"Interesting piece of work. I see that you've successfully made your own lightsaber. Unless I'm mistaken and this one is from the Academy." Tavion said yet Dantia said nothing.

"Ah yes. Once again I receive the silent treatment. Can we please stop being so childish?" The girl's focus was elsewhere.

'_She's become just as ignorant as her father...we'll just see about that shall we...'_

"No respect." Tavion shook her head sadly, "No respect."

"Like you deserve it." Muttered Dantia, but unluckily, Tavion had heard her comment.

"We see fit to mutter about me, yet not to talk to me face to face. More childish behaviour."

"So? If I'm acting like a child, discipline me then." Tavion smirked.

"You need to learn to behave first." Dantia gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You must seem blind to the fact that although I use, what you call "childish" behaviour, I am not a child. And I don't need to learn to behave, especially in front of you." Tavion raised an eyebrow at the girl's snappy remark.

"Oh, touchy. Didn't your Master teach you that anger is the path to the Dark Side?" The girl stayed silent.

"That hypocritical man, of course he did. A father sees fit to teach his daughter his Jedi knowledge."

"Are you calling my father a hypocrite?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Dantia stayed silent, gritting her teeth in frustration once more. Silence seemed to be her best option.

'_She's just trying to rile me up...and it's working...god I hate her!' _The smirk on Tavion's face was beginning to annoy her, yet she said nothing.

"I can see that you do. You don't want to believe that your father did anything wrong. Well, I know a whole list of things, and I doubt you'd want to hear them."

"No. Let's hear these lies of yours."

"He was led to believe that your "mother" was dead, by myself and my old Master so he went to the Valley of Jedi, seeking power to kill those that killed his friend. Naturally, all that power went to his head, all he wanted was revenge. So when he came to Bespin and duelled me, the Dark Side was with him, as well as the Light. So you see, he's not as perfect as he seems to be." Dantia didn't quite know what to think when Tavion used air quotation marks on the word "mother".

'_She knows something I don't. Something about mum. I have to find out! It could be a lie, but for all I know it could not be...'_

"I can see that your interested. But about what? Ah yes, the whole "mother" thing, am I right?" Dantia stayed silent, "Yes, I can see that you are."

Both stood in silence for a moment, the only sound in the room was of the officers working around them.

"You want to know what I know, don't you?" said Tavion finally, "You want to know the truth."

"If it's coming from you, it could hardly be the truth." Tavion smirked.

"Oh, but it is the truth. As hard as you like not to believe it, it is."

"Then tell me this, "truth"?"

"Very well then." Tavion paused, "But let me warn you. You won't like it. You won't like it one bit."

'_I don't care! If this has anything to do with...with...with where I came from, who my true parents are, then I wanna hear it!!!!'_

"But before I begin, I feel that it would be best if we went to somewhere more, " Tavion glanced around, "private." Dantia nodded. She almost thought that Tavion was going to just let her follow without an escort, until two stormtroopers grabbed her arms.

"I'm not taking any chances." She heard Tavion say, and began muttering insults directed at the Sith and Tavion in particular.

They soon came to an empty room, which Tavion entered, followed by Dantia, who was pushed inside by the stormtroopers, who then shut the door behind her.

"Ah, yes. This is better." Tavion settled down in a chair and gestured towards another. When Dantia didn't move, she settled back into her chair.

"I suggest you sit down." Dantia just blinked and Tavion dropped the minor subject.

"To start off, let's just say that your, how can we say, conception was not intended." No sound from Dantia, although one eyebrow rose.

"I know what you're thinking. That you were an accident. Something that was not meant to occur. And that is the truth." Tavion paused, "Your father didn't even know you existed until you were five years old." Tavion almost smirked at the puzzled look on Dantia's face, but stopped just in time. Yet the girl said nothing, which she found strange. She thought that she would have at least said something. Tavion waited another minute, to see if Dantia would stay silent and when she did, she moved on.

"Actually, he did find out a little earlier then that, but did not act. I knew that the attack at the hospital would have drawn his attention, yet he did not come until five years later."

"What...what do you mean, you knew about the hospital attack drawing his attention? What hospital attack?" Tavion smirked; the girl had broken her silence.

"Well, it occurred the day you were born."

"How...how do you know this?" She was worried, Tavion could tell. Her smirk grew.

"That detail is not important. Moving on..." Dantia opened her mouth as if to say something, but then thought better of it. If she wanted to find out more, she had better keep her mouth shut.

"I have one question to ask of you first." Dantia then became aware that Tavion was speaking again.

"What?"

"Do you...do you remember anything, anything at all from your childhood?" Dantia felt puzzled. Why was she asking her that?

"Is there some reason why you asked me that?" Another thing puzzled her. Tavion's expression had appeared to soften at her question, then return to normal once she had spoken.

"It would be beneficial for you to remember."

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't be telling you."

"So...so you don't remember anything?" The girl was silent and Tavion felt pain in her heart. She didn't remember.

'_What has he done to you? Has he made you forget by poisoning your mind with evil thoughts on me, your own...'_ She couldn't even think the words, she felt bad enough.

"I think that is all I'll be telling you now." She said, turning her back to the girl, so she could not see the tears that had formed in her eyes. The girl said nothing as she was taken away by the stormtroopers. But as Tavion looked back, she could see the expression on the girl's face. One of confusion and curiosity combined. There was so much that she wanted to know, and now that she was close, she was not going to get any closer. Then the door closed and Tavion was left alone.

Once back in her cell, Dantia almost immediately began pacing back and forth, thinking.

'_She knows something...something important and meaningful...yet she won't tell me. And how come she knows so much anyway? This is really starting to creep me out...and all this wouldn't have anything to do with...no my nightmare was just a nightmare...it was all those similarities that scared me...and they were pretty damn scary...'_ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She sat down on the bed in her cell.

'_Tavion said that it would be beneficial for me to remember my childhood, which I remember practically none of. Sure, there's my sixth birthday, mucking around with my brother's when I was five and a half, but that's it. That's the earliest memories, I think. There were others, but only fragments...' _She thought on those memories, memories she thought for most of her life were dreams. But if what Tavion had said was true, then they weren't dreams, but memories. Memories of her mother. Lying down on the bed, she curled up into a ball, sifting through her mind, desperate to unlock those hidden memories. And yet, part of her told her not to, that she couldn't handle it.

'_They're only memories of a five year old, a four year old etc. And they don't scare me.'_ After a good half hour of attempting to unlock her hidden memories, she gave up, having gotten nowhere. Yawning, she then pulled the blankets on the bed over her and went to sleep.

_She was in a street, on the lower levels of Coroscant. A group of people nearby were watching her and her mother, and she was watching them back, curious as to what fascinated them about her. She could see them pointing, only occasionally, and this added to her curiosity. Obviously, her mother did not like this, as she felt herself being picked up and carried over to the group of men. It was strange, the group seemed afraid at her mother's very presence and this puzzled her._

"_What is your problem?" she heard her mother's angry voice and looked at her surprised. In all her young life, she'd barely ever seen her mother angry so this was new to her._

"_Nothing at all miss." One of the men was addressing her mother, "It just seems that you have a certain resemblance to the woman that the Jedi were looking for a few years ago."_ _Her mother raised an eyebrow._

"_Is this so? What gives you that idea?" The smile on her mother's face was not comforting, she was glad that she was not the one receiving it. The man, who looked like he was the leader of the group, recoiled slightly at her mother's smile._

"_Well, there have been pictures on the Holonet and descriptions of that child of yours." The man was nervous, she could hear it in his voice. And he'd pointed at her, which left her feeling even more curious. The next few things that happened surprised her. The man was lifted up off the ground by her mother, who was holding the front of his shirt tightly. She could see the nervous, almost terrified look on his face, seeing as it was a short distance away from her._

"_Let this be a lesson for you." Her mother smiled cruelly again, "Don't judge people on just what you hear or see on the Holonet." Then the man fell to the ground, as her mother dropped him. Then they were moving again, as her mother carried her away, headed back home._

"_What was that about?" Her mother looked at her, seeing her curious expression._

"_Just a man that spoke before he thought first." She felt better when she saw her mother smile, a kind one this time._

"_If that's all, I'd like to go and play now." She said, looking up into her mother's dark eyes._

"_That's fine with me." She pouted when she felt her hair being rustled and then she was on the ground again. She ran off towards home, eager to play with her toys. Looking back, she saw her mother smiling happily and she smiled back, feeling happy and safe._

Dantia woke up with a jolt. Sitting up in the bed, she ran her fingers through her hair. Not nightmare, but a dream, one of those memory dreams. On her mother. But this time, the dream scared her. The resemblance between the woman that was her mother and the woman that was her captor were so uncanny it scared her.

'_Could it be...could it be true then? Could my nightmare have been right all along?'_ She shook her head.

'_This is nonsense. It's just a dream. A very realistic dream, but a dream nonetheless. It is not a memory...'_

As much as she'd like to believe it, she knew deep down that it wasn't. If her dream had been sensed, then she knew that Tavion would want to see her again tomorrow.

The girl had had a dream, she had sensed it. But this one was more then a dream, it was a memory. A memory that the girl seemed convinced was not one. She hadn't even been trying to sense anything on the girl and she had sensed it. Sitting up on her bed, she ran her fingers through her hair, left out and currently messy. She'd been sleeping, until Dantia had woken her up. She sat in silence on her bed, the only movement from her was her eyes blinking slowly.

'_A development, to say the least.'_ she thought, _'Hopefully she's not as dim witted as her father and doesn't recognize a sign when she sees one...'_ Now unable to go back to sleep, she climbed out of bed and out of her room. The ship was silent, most of the crew was resting or at their posts, working silently. The only sounds were of the engines and other mechanical parts of the ship. She wandered the corridors, no destination evident. Surprisingly, she ended up outside Dantia's cell. Looking inside, she could see the girl sitting cross legged on her bed, meditating. Then something must have broken her focus as she looked up suddenly, those dark eyes staring into her own. Neither of them moved at all, bar blinking and breathing. Neither said a word either. It was almost like looking in a mirror, only a mirror warped by time...for both of them. The stalemate broke as Tavion turned away, unable to look at Dantia any longer. But out of the corner of her eye, she could see the girl still looking, fear, confusion and curiosity etching her features.

It was her...outside her cell...watching her. She'd sensed her presence while meditating, and that had broken her focus. And she just had to look up didn't she? It was like a mirror in time, it was almost as if she was looking at an older version of herself. Then Tavion had turned away, and she felt almost glad. She felt fearful, confused and curious at the same time, a strange combination of emotions. She watched Tavion leave, before lying back down on her bed to try and get back to sleep.

It wasn't until several days later, when they'd reached the base before she was summoned again. Upon their arrival at the base, she'd been shocked to see that she wasn't the only prisoner. Rosh had been captured as well. She remembered when she'd first seen him there, feeling shocked and surprised at the same time.

"_Rosh!" she shouted, seeing the raven haired boy, flocked by stormtroopers. He turned his head and a surprised look came to his face._

"_Dantia?" he said, before he was dragged away by the stormtroopers._

She'd guessed that he had been captured at Byss and wondered what Jaden thought about it. She'd smirked at that thought, knowing that she was probably worried for both of them. Her boyfriend and her friend. But at the mention of the word boyfriend, her mind had slipped over to Damien. What was he thinking? Was he worried? She'd just pushed those thoughts away, knowing that it would do her no good to think about that. All the time she'd been at the base, she'd had more memory dreams, on her past. Sighing, she lay back onto her bed in her cell, staring up at the ceiling.

Before long, she was summoned by Tavion again. Stormtroopers guided her to an empty office and pushed her inside. Tavion was already there.

"Now that you're here we can begin." She said, turning around in her chair to look at Dantia, "You've remembered something, I understand?" Dantia tried to hide her shock. She knew about her dreams?

"I guess."

"Good. Anything unlock itself in your mind?" Dantia was puzzled at the question, yet answered anyway.

"Uh, don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"The truth girl..."

"That is the truth, Tavion..."

"How can you not know!"

"Easy. All I had were crazy dreams, nothing said they were memories."

"But they are!"

"How the hell do you know!" screamed Dantia, "How do you know so much about me! Tell me the truth Tavion! THE TRUTH THIS TIME!!!"  
"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH DANTIA!!!!"

"BULLSHIT! NOW TELL ME ALREADY!" Tavion gritted her teeth together and Dantia took some deep breaths, trying to calm down. The two of them had just started screaming at each other, for what reason, neither of them knew.

"On your head be it." Said Tavion.

"Well, then. I'm waiting." Dantia crossed her arms over her chest. She could do this as she was not wearing handcuffs. A lot of their meetings now took place in here, without Dantia being handcuffed. Both sets of dark eyes looked at each other, one waiting for the other to speak, to tell the truth.

"The truth, you want the truth." Tavion sighed, "I'm afraid I can't give you the truth."

"What?"

"I can't give you the truth."

"LIAR! YOU CAN GIVE ME THE TRUTH! YOU'RE JUST AVOIDING IT!" Dantia had never felt more annoyed in her whole life or angry for that matter. The room around her seemed to shake at her outburst. Even Tavion seemed surprised.

"I'm avoiding it for your benefit..." Tavion said through gritted teeth.

"YOU LIE!" screamed Dantia. Neither Tavion nor Dantia expected her to lash out like she did, yet...she did.

Tavion flew backwards, propelled by a part of the Force she never saw coming. Never saw coming from someone as Light sided as Dantia was. Although, her father had used the same technique on her, nineteen years ago. Hitting the wall, she ignored the pain leftover from the lightning, which had danced across her form and looked over at the girl. Her dark hair shadowing her eyes, which were wide in shock. Dantia looked down at her trembling hands. That...that...that had come from her? She couldn't believe it...Force Lightning from her? She'd been so angry, so annoyed and...and she'd lashed out...in the worst way possible for an Initiate. She'd...she'd used a Dark Force power and it scared her. She looked over at Tavion, who walked stiffly away from the wall and over to her, her eyes flashing with anger. They looked even darker then usual.

"You...dare...use...that...against...me..." she snarled, looking murderous.

"I...I...I didn't mean to...I...It was an accident..." stammered Dantia. Then pain, pain in her jaw and cheek and she fell to the ground, clutching at the affected areas where Tavion had hit her. She gingerly touched her jaw, knowing that a bruise would form there by tomorrow.

"**Never** dare use that against me again. Days, even weeks ago you asked me to discipline you. Well, now i am!!!!"

"How can you do that?" Dantia said, her voice shaking, "You have no right to discipline me...so how can you do that?"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR MOTHER!!!!!" It took Tavion a few seconds to fully realise what she had said and that realisation etched her features. Those five words seemed to echo in the room for Dantia.

"No..." protested Dantia weakly, "No...that can't be true...you can't...not you..." She got to her feet slowly, shaking.

"NOT YOU!!!!!!" she screamed suddenly, "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Once her long drawn out no finished, she collapsed onto her knees on the floor, her face in her hands, not wanting to stop the tears from running down her face. Tavion stood silence, in a daze. The only sound in the room was the sound of Dantia crying, practically bawling her eyes out.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!" she screamed, "YOU'RE LYING TO ME! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!!!" It would not sink in, the fact that one of two people responsible for giving her life was standing silent in front of her, her eyes staring ahead, not really focusing on anything. For a moment that seemed like forever, Dantia cried, feeling like it was the only thing she could do. And then, she gave one more choked sob and was still. Her head rose slowly, her hair hanging in front of her dark eyes, eyes she once liked and now hated. In fact, she hated herself. All because of where half of her DNA makeup came from. Anger, more then anything she had ever felt before welled up inside of her. She hated her father, for lying to her for most of her life, hated Tavion for being what she was in her life, hated herself; she hated a lot of things. Her whole body was shaking, hardly believing the truth.

"I told you..." said Tavion suddenly, breaking the silence, "I told you that you couldn't handle the truth...yet you did not listen." Dantia was silent, her hands clasped together and held close to her face. She was so out of it, she barely registered the stormtroopers dragging her back to her cell and throwing her inside. She just walked over to her bed and curled up into a ball on it, still shaking.

"Why..." she said quietly, "Why her?"

**Some Random: And there's that discovery and a half! That's what she gets for being so stubborn.  
Dantia: How can you say that! I went through a pretty bad period just then!  
Some Random: Oh come on! It's not that bad...at least your mother won't start singing old songs that she knows when they come up on the radio...  
Dantia: True...that's only your crazy mother...**

**Some Random: Hey! You leave my mum alone!**

**Dantia: Sorry...**

**Some Random: Yeah, just go cry to your mummy...oh wait! That's Tavion and you hate her! HA HA! Sucks to be you!**

**Dantia: You are so two faced...**

**Some Random: What? I am not! You brought that on yourself missy. Anyway, thanks to all my reviews for their reviews and keep reviewing! To the rest of you, you know the drill, review or else...  
Dantia: Or else what?**

**Some Random: Err...I'll have to think about that...but that doesn't mean I don't mean it! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Dantia: Maybe you should be the one that is Tavion's daughter...**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen - Mission time

Alara and Jaden entered the briefing room and were semi surprised to see a golden protocol droid standing where Master Skywalker and Kyle should have been.

"Master Skywalker and Master Katarn have left the Academy. I have been instructed to provide you with briefing for all of your missions." It said.

"And you are?" said Jaden.

"C-3PO."

"Ah. Good. Now can we get down to business?"

"Why of course. And why don't I start with your mission, Apprentice Korr?" Jaden rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" C-3PO brought up a hologram of a planet. The words "Zonju V" flashed in front of the planet.

"A spaceport worker on the planet Zonju V may have some information pertaining the Cult's connection to the Imperial Remnant. The worker is hiding at an abandoned outpost three kilometres outside of Zoronhed, the capital." Said C-3PO, "You are to meet up with the worker and find out what he knows."

"Piece of cake." Replied Jaden, a smug look on her face, "I'll have this done in no time."

"Yes, I have been told that a student with your level of training should have no difficulty with this particular mission."

"And now what about my mission?" said Alara, impatiently.

"Yes, of course." The hologram changed, to an image of a green planet, with the words "Kril'dor" flashing in front of them.

"Ah, Kril'dor. Home of tibanna gas." Said Alara, "Mum and Dad used to get shipments from there all the time."

"New Republic Intelligence has recently discovered the existence of an Imperial tibanna gas mining platform on the planet Kril'dor. If the Republic can take control of the platform, it would deal a severe blow to the Imperial Remnant. General Wedge Antillies of Rogue Squadron," Alara and Jaden's eyes widened at the mention of the famous pilot, "has come up with a bold plan in which he and a single ground troop could capture the entire facility. General Antillies believes that only a Jedi could accomplish the ground portion of the mission."

"And guess which Jedi that's gonna be!" said Jaden, putting her arm around Alara's shoulders, "Have fun with that Lara."

"I'm sure it'll be more entertaining then your mission."

"Nah, I'm sure I'll still have fun. I've heard that speeder bike racing circuits are centred on Zonju V, mostly held in the capital, which is Zoronhed. I've always wanted to ride a speeder bike."

"Rev head." Muttered Alara, but Jaden heard her and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Just because I wanna ride a one person speed machine." Alara smiled.

"Let's hope you come back in one piece." Jaden smiled back.

"Of course. This **is** me we're talking about." Alara rolled her eyes. To their surprise, Wedge then entered the room.

"Thanks for the assistance Alara. Luke tells me that you're going to be a great Jedi."

"Hey! I'm good too!" Wedge smiled.

"Let's get to Kril'dor and take out that mining platform." Alara nodded and both her and Wedge then exited the room. Jaden left soon after, headed for the hangar like the other two, eager to start her mission.

"This platform is lightly defended. I don't think they expected us to find it." Said Wedge, as they flew close to the platform, but far enough away as to not reveal their presence. Yet.

"My targeting computer will lock onto your beacons. Place them on the key structural points and get out of there fast. I'll be flying in, laser blazing. If all goes to plan, we'll have the defences down before they knew what hit them." Alara landed carefully near the hangar at the platform. Getting out of her X-Wing, she heard Wedge over her comlick.

"Okay Alara, start with the shield generator, otherwise this will be a short mission." Alara smirked to herself.

"Like Jaden said, piece of cake." She then entered the hangar, killing the stormtroopers that attacked her.

Meanwhile, speaking of Jaden, she was in the process of acquiring a speeder bike. Once she had one, she sat down onto it, and shot off from the capital.

"Oh yeah!" she screamed, "This is awesome!!" Her joy was cut off when she heard the sound of blaster shots behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw two mercs following her.

"Great." She muttered, "They had to ruin my joyride." Killing the throttle, she let them overtake her and then zoomed up behind them. Activating her lightsaber, she used the bikes blasters to get rid of one and cleaved through the other with her lightsaber. Zooming through the explosion, she then clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt.

"Whoa, what a rush."

It wasn't long before she reached the outpost, after killing another merc. Making her way up a ramp, she came to a stop beside the worker.

"Are you the Jedi?" he said.

"Yes." She replied, "Tell me everything you know about the Disciples of Ragnos. Please be quick though. I ran into some trouble back there and it might be following me." When she said the latter, she looked over her shoulder.

"We should go inside. It'll be safer." Jaden nodded and they started to move inside. She was just thinking on how easy the mission was when suddenly, she saw the worker collapse to the ground in front of her, having been shot by an unseen enemy. She caught him as he fell and laid him onto the ground.

"Cult...must..." he croaked, before he died.

"Sith spit!" she cursed, "I must get out of here." She ran inside the outpost and the door shut behind her.

"Looks like I can't go that way." She said, looking back. Turning around, she faced the other door.

On Kril'dor...

Alara was finding her mission almost as easy as she expected, although all the stormtroopers were starting to annoy her. She'd already helped Wedge destroy the shield generator, the hangar, the garrison and the communications array. Now she was heading for the power generator. Heading to the same building she had entered for the communications array, she took the down lift instead of the up one. Coming to a stop at the bottom, she stepped off and instantly activated her lightsaber at the sight of the Dark Jedi standing there. After defeating him, she head outside and killed the three stormtroopers there. Riding the lift at the other end down, she walked around the walkway down there until she found the best spot for the beacon and placed it.

"You're doing great Alara." She got out of the way as he homed in on her beacon and destroyed the power generator. Getting to her feet, she heard him speak to her again.

"One more left. Get to the command centre. That's the last target." Without a word, she headed up the lift, killing the two jet troopers at the top. Going up the second lift, she ran back the way she'd come from the hangar, to get to the command centre. Entering the lower level, she went up the lift. She'd been here earlier, as it had been crawling with stormtroopers. She'd already eliminated the officers, the stormtrooper and the auto turrets at the top, so she wasn't expecting anything to oppose her. However, she was wrong. Standing there, lightsaber now active was another Dark Jedi. Activating her lightsaber, she cursed herself for going on a mission so soon, when she could have at least learnt strong style beforehand. Although, it didn't take her long to take him out anyway. Planting the beacon, she sprinted for the lift. There was an explosion above her once she reached the bottom level, and she knew that Wedge had destroyed the command centre. There was a period of silence, before he spoke, his tone conveying urgency.

"Alara, a number of troops are making their ay to the storage tanks to sabotage them. Stop them, or this mission will have been for nothing."

"Roger that General." She replied through her comlick and then clipped it to her belt.

"Alright, let's go kick some trooper butt."

Back to Zonju V...

"Holy crap!" shouted Jaden, narrowly missing a merc whose bike exploded in front of her, "Maybe I shouldn't have cut off his steering." She'd walked through the second door, to find some speeder bikes and more mercs. Getting onto one of the speeder bikes, she'd zoomed off just as one of them came zooming along from the distance on another speeder bike. She'd continued on, dodging shots from mercs behind her, ruined pillars on the route and mercs that came from in front of her. She'd passed several ruined buildings, yet she wasn't one to admire the scenery. Going up a hill, she saw a chasm approaching.

"Shit." She said and scanned the controls in front of her on the bike. There was one marked turbo.

"Let's just hope this works." She muttered as she approached the chasm. Just as she was about to go off, she hit the turbo button and went flying over the chasm.

"YEEHAH!!!!!" she screamed, before coming down on the other side with a thump. Unfazed, she zoomed onwards, determined to get away from the mercs and back to the Academy in one piece.

After cutting through a stormtrooper with her lightsaber, Alara disarmed the bomb he'd been guarding. She'd already disarmed three other ones.

"That did it!" said Wedge through her comlick, "Get back to your ship Alara, we're outta here!" Smirking, Alara made her way back to the hangar, killing any stormtroopers on her way. Entering the hangar, she came face to face with another Dark Jedi.

"Can't you guys just get lost?" she said, blocking his lightsaber with her own. It wasn't long before he was a corpse lying on the ground and she ran through the hangar to her ship. Taking off, she flew up to meet Wedge.

"Let's get out of here. I've had enough for one day." She said and heard him laugh at her comment. The two entered hyperspace after exiting Kril'dor's atmosphere. Exiting hyperspace above Yavin 4, Alara sighed.

"Home sweet home."

"Great work Alara. Luke was right about you." Said Wedge, "The Republic is sending troops to defend the platform. Thanks to you, the Remnant won't be supplying the Disciples of Ragnos any time soon." The two of them had returned to the Academy and were in the briefing room, as Alara was now going through her debriefing. Wedge had just leaving when they heard the doors open behind them.

"What did I miss?" said Jaden, looking thoroughly exhausted.

"You took your sweet time. I thought your mission was going to be easy?"

"It wasn't. The worker was killed by cultists, and I had to flee from the area to avoid being killed as well. All in all, apart from the near death stuff, it was actually enjoyable."

"Well, that would have been an adventure." Said Kyle's voice from a comm. unit nearby, "Those cultists sure know how to cover their tracks."

"What? I thought he was..." said Alara.

"I'm just checking up on you two. Aren't I allowed to do that?"

"Of course not Kyle. It's just a bit weird."

"Master Skywalker and Master Katarn have not yet returned from their respective missions."

"Nah shit Sherlock." Said Jaden, rolling her eyes.

"I suggest the two of you rest before your next mission...and your training." Said Kyle.

"Yes." Added C-3PO, "Also, Master Sing has informed me that your lightsaber configurations have been completed and she wishes to see you to start your training on your new lightsaber styles."

"Yes!" Jaden's fist pumped the air, "Finally!" The two girls then left the briefing room.

**Some Random: Well, there you have it. That's two more missions for these Apprentices down. Three more to go...or at least by following the games format. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing and to those that haven't please review!! Well, that's all from me. Some Random out.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen - One Jaden, one rancor and a whole lot of psychotic fun!!!

Days later, the girls returned to the briefing room. They'd been training with Veera Sing during those days, and were accomplished much in learning their new lightsaber styles. One thing surprised them as they entered the room though, Kyle was back.

"How? Why?" said Jaden, lost for words.

"Hush, you'll know in a minute." Said Kyle.

"Alara. Your mission is to the planet Dosuun." An image of the planet came up on the holoprojector.

"New Republic Intelligence has intercepted transmissions coming from the planet Dosuun. They believed that suspected cult members sent the transmissions from a base on the planet. Since there are no Republic fleets in this area of the Outer Rim, they have asked us to investigate."

"This should be easy." replied Alara.

"Don't know about that Lara. Remember last time I said a mission would be easy? It turned out a little harder then I expected." said Jaden.

"Master Katarn asked me to inform you that you are not to engage the members of the cult. He would like you only to determine if the Disciples of Ragnos are using it as a base." Said C-3PO, appearing oblivious to Jaden's previous comment. Alara nodded.

"Now. Jaden." The image changed.

"We have received word from a mining guild on Nar Kreeta that a number of elders are held captive by the local Hutt crime lord. These elders went to negotiate a treaty with the Hutt, but never returned. The crime lord claims no one ever came to see him."

"Stupid slimy git." Muttered Jaden, "Or maybe fat, ugly, stupid, slimy git." Alara laughed.

"I wouldn't go saying that to his face thought Jay."

"Course not. I'm not stupid. I just hate Hutts."

"Since when have you met..." Alara was cut off when C-3PO spoke again.

"Master Katarn has informed me that he is continuing his investigation of Rosh Penin's disappearance near Nar Kreeta and can assist you on this mission."

"So that's why he's here!" said Jaden.

"I wouldn't be here without a reason Jaden." Said Kyle, "Now let's get to the Raven's Claw."

"Holy shit!" said Jaden. Her and Kyle had flown to Nar Kreeta, but now she was hanging off a tunnel at the entrance to the Hutt's fortress. She couldn't remember how she ended up like that, but she didn't want to drop down. Pulling herself up, she turned around when she heard the sound of a ship behind her. It was Kyle.

"Usually I'm the one going into danger while Jan flys the ship. But this will work too. Find those prisoners and bring them back here for pickup." Jaden nodded and waved to Kyle as he flew off. She ran down the tunnel and looked for a way in. The door was locked but she saw an air vent nearby. Crawling through, she stopped over a grate when she heard two mercs talking.

"Did you put your bet in?" said one.

"Yeah. Why bother?" said the other, "The odds are terrible. Most prisoners don't even get ten metres before the rancor eats them. It's a waste of credits."

"Maybe. But if one ever does get away, I'm gonna be rich."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming." Jaden smirked.

'_Maybe you will, if I have anything to say about it. But you might not live to see your money.' _Breaking the grate, she dropped down and took out the two mercs. More ran at her and she took them out as well. Making her way along, she entered a room with a lift. Going up it, she entered another room. Killing the mercs inside, she made her way to the security camera console. She looked at the screen, which showed the cells.

"There are the cells. Now how do I open them?" Looking around the room, she saw a switch near the console. Pulling the switch, there was a clanking sound as the grates over the room opened, showing outside the room, which was the arena. It also opened the cells. Going through the gaps the grates had made, she heard them close once she dropped to the ground. She saw the elders standing near the arena entrance and walked over to them.

"Hurry!" said one, "Get us out of here before the rancor comes!"

"Rancor?" said Jaden, surprise etching her features. Then she heard something roar behind her and she turned to face a nearby entryway. There was the sound of booming footsteps through there, which belonged to a large brown animal.

"The rancor!" shouted an elder. The rancor roared and hit a pillar attached to the wall, exposing wires underneath it.

"Oh shit. I should have known there would be a rancor around here somewhere. Those mercs did mention one." She muttered.

"Head for the arena entrance!" she shouted to the elders.

"Run!" shouted one of them and they all ran for the entrance. One pressed a switch, which opened the door and they ran through. Jaden followed them, the rancor hot on her heels. She managed to get through, narrowly avoiding the rancors claws as it took a swipe at her. Hearing her heart pounding her ears, she leant against a wall away from the entrance, near the elders.

"Thanks. That was close." said one of the elders.

"You're telling me!" said Jaden, straightening up off the wall.

"Listen. There are three other cellblocks full of prisoners. We have to free them."

"Okay. I'll help them." she paused, catching her breath from the run from the rancor, "Take the access tunnel down the hall and someone will be there to pick you up."

"Is the way clear?" Jaden thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. Wait here." She ran down the hall and up a ramp to her left. Going on further, she heard a blaster bolt ricochet off the ceiling above her head and activated her lightsaber. Clearing the tunnel, she took the security key from the merc at the end of the tunnel and opened the door there. It opened up to the access tunnel, where she had been earlier.

"Excellent." She then returned to the elders.

"Okay. It's clear now." One of them nodded, he was the one that had been talking to her before.

"I took this key card from a guard." She took the security key off the elder and they all then ran to the access tunnel, going past her.

"Jaden, what's your status?" she heard Kyle say over her comlick.

"The elders are on their way to the access tunnel. But there are other prisoners that I need to rescue."

"Alright. I'll pick them up as they come. Be careful Jaden."

"You know me Kyle, careful's my middle name!" Back at the _Raven's Claw_, Kyle rolled his eyes.

Jaden clipped her comlick to her belt and headed down the hall and back to the room with the lift. She'd seen a door there, which needed a security key, and she guessed that she probably had one for that door now. And she was right. Going down the lift that was behind the door, she ended up in a bar. Hearing someone speaking, she activated her lightsaber, just in time to block some incoming blaster shots. Taking out the mercs, she then exited the bar. Seeing a lift to her left, she ran over to it, her lightsaber still activated. Killing the mercs at the top of the lift, she noticed another switch like the one she'd used to free the elders from their cells. Walking over to it, she checked the camera near it. Sure enough, there were more cells. Pulling the switch, she hoped that it wouldn't draw the rancor over. Then again, she'd have to draw it away from the arena entrance anyway, so that both she and the prisoners could escape. Jumping down, she ran over to the prisoners and led them towards the arena entrance. Sure enough, as they drew closer, she could see the rancor. Running past the prisoners and towards the arena entrance, she changed direction as soon as the rancor turned around. She could hear it running after her, oblivious to the fact that it just abandoned a much easier meal, which was now escaping through the arena entrance, headed for the access tunnel.

'_That's the prisoners taken care of, now to get this rancor off my tail...'_

Turning around, she rolled underneath the rancor, narrowly missing its claws as it took a swing at her. Getting to her feet quickly on the other side of it, she then bolted for the arena entrance. She felt a rush of air at her back, just as she made it through, and she guessed that it was from the rancor trying to hit her again. Turning around, she saw it standing by the arena entrance, looking rather annoyed that she'd escaped from it.

'_Don't worry big guy. There's still more prisoners, so you'll have plenty of time to try to get me again...wait a minute. What am I saying? Face it big guy...I'm one thing you ain't gonna catch...'_

And with that thought, she headed back to the lift she'd taken earlier in this area, knowing there were more prisoners hoping not to be this rancor's lunch.

Meanwhile, on Dosuun...

Getting to Dosuun had been the easy part. However, everything else was going to be a lot harder. From the moment she'd landed in that clearing outside the cult facility, Alara had just known something was wrong. And she had been right. As soon as she'd activated her lightsaber after sensing something, a group of officers wielding disruptor rifles appeared around her.

'_Damn it...I hate the guys with the cloaking devices!'_

"Drop your laser sword Jedi, and maybe we'll spare your life." A voice had come from the top of a nearby building and she'd looked up to see a man standing there, with the tell tale ripple of another two cloaked officers standing beside him. Alara's expression turned sour.

'_How did Jaden know that this mission was going to go wrong? She just __**had**__ to jinx me, didn't she?'_

"Or perhaps you'd like to, take your chances?" said the man and she hit a button on her lightsaber, withdrawing the blade. She heard the man chuckling as she dropped her hilt. One of the officers picked it up and she was escorted into the facility. Taken, of course, to the cellblocks.

She sat in her cell in silence, thinking.

'_Great. Now I've lost my lightsaber. What will Kyle and Master Skywalker say about this? I have to get it back, I just have to...'_

A conversation she'd had with someone the day before popped into her mind at that moment, and she found it slightly appropriate to her situation.

"_Well, you're better than I thought you were." Jett deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. The two of them had been duelling each other as practice, something which they now did often. Both wanted to heighten their skills and what better way to do that then with their equivalent? Each other._

"_You're not too shabby either." She replied, doing the same with her own lightsaber._

"_You do well with that lightsaber of yours. Exactly how long have you had it?" He sat down on a nearby bench. Alara stopped to think._

"_Three years." Jett looked surprised._

"_That long?" She nodded. Sitting on another bench close to his, she then lay down on it, her hands behind her hair, staring up at the clear blue sky of Yavin 4._

"_So...what if you lost it?" She flipped over on the bench, to lie on her stomach, her head facing him._

"_What do you mean, if I lost it?"_

"_Like if you were on a mission and something happened and you lost it."_

"_I'd never lose it. I'm not that stupid."_

"_I know that." Alara thought she saw his cheeks colour slightly, but dismissed it as a hallucination, "But what if you did? What would you do?"_

"_I don't exactly know. I guess I'd do anything in my power to get it back."_

"_Whoa. It means that much to you?"_

"_After what happened to make me build it, I'm never letting it leave my side." Jett smiled._

"_You seem determined."_

"_Shit yeah." He laughed and this made her smile. There was something about his laugh, he seemed to make anybody close happier just by laughing. Well, so far, it had that affect on her but she could recall Jaden saying something about Damien complaining about that you couldn't get very angry with the guy as he'd always make you feel better. Her lei twitched, uncomfortable at the silence._

The silence in her mind from the memory was broken by the sound of footsteps above her. Looking up through the red shield barrier over the top of the cell, she saw the man from before, who's name she now knew was Rax. And he had her lightsaber. The latter made her blood boil. If the creep had the nerve to take it, well...she'd just have to take it back, in anyway possible. If something happened to him while she took it away from him, well...that would be his own stupid fault. Just like she'd said to Jett, she'd do anything in her power to get it back.

'_Maybe he should know better then to take __**my**__ lightsaber...'_

"So my Jedi friend." Said Rax, "What do you think of our accommodation?"

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" snapped Alara. _'I ain't no friend of yours...you fat ugly pig!'_

"Ahhh...feisty. Good, good. I have a proposition for you." Alara seemed confused at this, yet sceptical at the same time.

'_What's he playing at?'_

"You see, it gets dreadfully dull around here, so I'm up for a bit of sport. I'm going to let you out." Alara could hardly believe what she was hearing, yet said nothing as Rax continued, "If you can make it back to your ship, you're free to leave. But, if I catch you, I'll have to shoot you. After all, you are an escaped prisoner. Hopefully you'll provide more of a challenge then the bounty hunter I had to kill a few days ago. Of course, I've never hunted a Jedi before."

'_If boredom can cause insanity...I'm looking at it, this guy's some nut job...'_

"And if I refuse to play along?" she said. _'I'm not some animal moron!'_

"Then you can rot in your cell. I'm sure someone will come looking for you...eventually." She heard him walking off and turned away from the roof of her cell.

"Let the games begin." She heard Rax say and then the shield barrier at the roof of her cell disappeared with the tell tale hiss. She waited until she heard the door to the cellblocks hiss shut then she jumped out of the cell.

Back to Nar Kreeta...

After successfully freeing another cellblock full of prisoners, she was now heading along a corridor, to free the last lot. Killing a sniper and two other mercs, she headed up a lift to her right, taking out the mercs at the top. Pulling the switch to release the prisoners, she jumped down and ran with them towards the arena entrance. Once again, she led the rancor away from the entrance so the prisoners could escape.

'_Hold on...this rancor...that stupid fat git of a Hutt will probably use it again to eliminate his prisoners, some of which could be innocent people.' _Jaden felt her blood boil, _'The fiend! I bet this Hutt doesn't have a caring part or moral part in him at all! I'd say bones...but I don't know if Hutts have bones...well, they have arms, so they probably do...so let's rephrase that...I bet this Hutt doesn't have a caring bone or moral bone in his entire body! There...that's better. Since the latter is probably true...should I get rid of this rancor?'_

She felt a rush of air behind her, as the aforementioned rancor took a swing at her with his claws. But she wasn't as lucky as she'd been last time that had happened. There was the sound of ripping cloth as well and this made her realise exactly how narrow her escape had been.

'_Oh shit...this guy's getting close...too close...better lose him before something bad happens...' _And with that thought, she rolled backwards underneath the rancor and headed for the entrance. Unfortunately for her, the rancor turned around just as she did that, and she narrowly avoided another strike from it.

'_Whew that was close...let's hope he doesn't get closer...'_ And in direct contradiction to that thought, the rancor swiped at her again...closer. Jaden cried out in pain as she felt its claws rake her left side, and she was sent flying from the force of the blow. Getting to her feet and clutching at her side, she rolled out of the way of another swipe from the rancor and bolted for the arena entrance. Then something sliced the back of her right leg and she hopped, skipped and then ran on, ignoring the pain from her recent injuries as best as she could. Time seemed to slow down in the next few seconds as the rancor swiped at her again. A rush of air as the claws came down at her, the snap hiss of her lightsaber activating, the roar from the rancor as her lightsaber cleaved straight through its wrist, and the thump as its hand hit the ground. The rancor thrashed about, roaring in pain. Taking this momentary distraction to her advantage, Jaden ran for the arena entrance. She'd almost made it, yet as the rancor thrashed about, its tail swung around and hit her in the back, sending her flying forward. Getting off the ground, she looked back at the rancor, knowing she was safe now as it had unwillingly helped her to escape. It then turned to face her, and she took a glimpse at the stub where its hand used to be.

'_Sorry fella...I'm not gonna be your lunch...'_ Getting to her feet, she ran for the access tunnel.

"Kyle, this is Jaden." She said into her comlick while sitting on a crate in the corridor near the access tunnel, "That's all of them." One hand was clutching her side, where the rancor had got her, while the other held her comlick. She could feel blood dripping down her leg, and looked down at the three cuts on it, while she waited for Kyle to respond. When he did, her gaze drifted away from there.

"Get back to the access tunnel. I'll pick you up there."

"Sure thing Kyle." She clipped her comlick to her belt and then unsteadily got to her feet. Limping down the corridor, she headed down to the access tunnel. Soon enough, Kyle arrived and she got into the _Raven's Claw_. As he took off, she headed for the small med bay on the ship. Once they were cruising through hyperspace headed back to the Academy, Kyle went looking for Jaden. When he found her in the med bay, she was sitting on the bench, in a black singlet and her usual black pants, her tunic lying on the bench beside her.

"Damn it. The bloody thing got me bad." He heard her say, and he realised that she hadn't noticed him yet. Then he noticed that the left side of her singlet was darker then the rest and the tear marks in it.

"What happened?" he said, and noticed her jump slightly and then look up at him.

"Hey Kyle." She said. Jumping down off the bench, he saw her wince and grit her teeth in pain.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Let's just say, I had a little run in with a rancor back there."

"A rancor?"

"Yeah. I bet it belonged to the Hutt. I betting he let it loose on his prisoners, and his mercenaries bet on the antics that would follow. Arsehole."

"What made you think that?"

"I overheard some mercs talking about betting on wether a prisoner would escape from the rancor and once I freed the elders from their cells, the rancor came out and attacked us."

"Is that how you got that?" He pointed at the gashes on her side.

"No. That was after I'd freed the third cellblock full of prisoners. I was drawing it away from them so they could escape, like the last few times, but it got the better of me as I tried to join them."

"I see. At least your still in one piece." Jaden nodded.

Alara on the other hand, was going well. She'd made it through the cult facility to the hangar, where her ship lay waiting. But just as she walked through the doors, she heard them close behind her. Looking up at the top of the hangar, she saw Rax standing there, holding his concussion rifle behind his back.

"Well played. Tragically, I can't allow you to tell anyone about my little operation." He said with a sick smile on his face, "Farewell Jedi." He then laughed and Alara reached down to her belt….for a lightsaber that wasn't there. Cursing, she headed up a nearby set of stairs and along some walkways. Once she was about two floors from the top, she backtracked a little to hide behind a wall as Rax shot at the walkway ahead of her. Bolting out, she felt him shoot the walkway as she ran along and she came to a sudden stop when the piece of the walkway ahead of her exploded as he shot it.

"Sith spit." She muttered. Stepping back to get a run up, she jumped over the gap in the walkway, just as he shot the spot where she'd been seconds before. As soon as she reached the other side, she jumped up to the level above her and continued on until she reached the top. Then she started looking for Rax. Jumping up onto some crates, she felt something against her foot. Looking down, a smirk came across her lips.

'_If I can knock him about enough with this…then I can get close and….'_ She didn't bother finish off that thought, and picked up the rocket launcher. Rax heard something whooshing through the air and moved out of the way, just in time to avoid the rocket shot at him by Alara. She kept at this, making him dodge this way and that as she got closer and closer. Dropping the rocket launcher, she grabbed the blaster rifle she'd "acquired" and ran towards Rax. Just as he got to his feet, having been knocked to the ground by the force of a rocket exploding near him, he felt his throat constrict and he was lifted into the air. He knew at once who it was. The Jedi. There was a clatter as Alara's lightsaber dropped to the ground and then a thump as Rax hit the ground. There was the sound of a blaster shot and Alara calmly walked over and picked up her lightsaber.

"It seems I underestimated you…" croaked Rax as he slowly died, "Jedi…." Alara stood silent as he died and then headed down to her ship.

"Nice work Jaden! The elders have been returned to the town." Said Kyle, "I wish I could have seen that slimy Hutt's face when he found out all his prisoners had escaped." Jaden smirked.

"Same here Kyle, same here." The two of them were in the briefing room, waiting for Alara to show up. When they heard the doors hiss open behind them, they knew that Alara was back.

"Took you long enough." Said Jaden, turning around, "Let me guess. Mission didn't go as you thought it would have, didn't it?"

"You jinxed me. You bloody jinxed me." Replied Alara. Jaden held up her hands, portraying her innocence.

"I did nothing. How'd it go by the way?"

"Well, I got captured by a man I think was the leader of the cult members at the facility. Don't worry, I'm obviously still in one piece." Jaden tuned out as Alara spoke to Kyle about her mission.

"We've informed the Republic of this hidden Remnant operation and they should be there to clean it up soon." She heard him say to Alara, "Too bad Rax didn't have any useful info. I'm proud of how you handled yourself, Alara, well done." Alara smiled.

"Well, you two go rest. I've got to get back to my searching." Jaden was now listening as he was talking to both of them now, "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Both girls smiled.

"You know us Kyle, we're immune to trouble." Kyle resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at Jaden's comment. The two girls then left the briefing room.

"So, he took your lightsaber?" said Jaden. Once they'd left the briefing room, they'd begun talking to each other about their missions.

"Yeah. But I obviously got it back." Alara gestured to her belt, where her lightsaber resided.

"Good thing too. You've had that thing for ages." Alara nodded. The two walked on in silence, not too sure as to where they were going. They only stopped walking when they heard a familiar male voice shout out their names.

"Alara! Jaden!" Turning around, the two girls saw Jett running up to them.

"Hey. How'd your missions go?" he said, smiling.

"Not too bad. Just had a bad run in with a rancor. Still in one piece though, so that's a bonus." Said Jaden calmly. Both Jett and Alara were shocked.

"Rancor? You never mentioned a rancor." Said Alara. Jaden just shrugged.

"Guess it slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind? How can something like that slip your mind?" said Jett.

"It just did. It's not that big a deal. The thing was trying to make some prisoners his lunch and I wasn't about to let him. He got too close and well…" she gestured towards her left side and Alara then noticed the tear marks in her tunic. She also noticed some more tear marks on the back of Jaden's pants, on her right leg. The three of them were silent for a moment.

"So Jett, how was your mission?" said Jaden at last, hoping to move the subject away from her little incident with the rancor.

"It was okay. Nothing really eventful happened. Ran into a couple of cultists and a Dark Jedi. That's it." He turned to Alara, "What about you Alara?"

"Well, here's the short story. Got captured, lightsaber got taken away, got let out of cell as the head guy of the facility wanted to play some whacko game, made way to hangar, killed head guy, got lightsaber back and headed back to the Academy. End of story." Both Jett and Jaden were silent.

"Okay…not what I expected…" said Jett finally. The three of them started walking along, no destination evident. When they were halfway down a hall, Jett spoke up.

"Hey Alara. Didn't I tell you that you'd lose your lightsaber sometime?" Jaden laughed and Alara just rolled her eyes.

**Some Random: Well, that's that done. Thanks to all the reviewers once again for their reviews. To those that haven't reviewed, please review. That's it from me. Some Random out.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen – Jaden's Story

Jaden and Alara entered the briefing room, for another mission, about the third or fourth since Rosh and Dantia's disappearance. But they were surprised to see that Kyle was back. Jaden perked up at the sight of him, eager for news on Rosh. And Dantia as well, of course.

"Morning Kyle, morning C-3PO." She said, feeling hopeful.

"Morning to you too Jaden." Said Kyle, "I bet you're eager to hear what I have to say." Jaden nodded.

"I'm not sure if Luke's found anything on Dagobah, but I found out that Rosh has been captured." Jaden's eyes widened.

"Well, I think that would have been the most logical conclusion to his disappearance." Said Alara, "It was pretty obvious." Jaden looked at her; a semi hurt expression on her face.

"It was inevitable Jaden." Jaden's shoulders slumped.

"I tried to find out where they've taken him but those blasted Sith cultists are covering their tracks pretty well."

"So no luck on Dantia either, I suppose?" said Alara and Kyle nodded grimly.

"I suppose we better get to the briefing then." Said Jaden sadly.

"Of course. C-3PO?" The golden droid nodded.

Jaden half listened to the droid, knowing the drill.

"We have received anonymous information that a large number of assassin droids have flooded the black market recently."

"Who the hell would be reproducing those things? They're banned, so no wonder they're on the black market." Said Alara. Kyle nodded.

"Like Alara said, these droids have been banned for a number of years and no public companies produce them."

"Well duh!" Kyle just sighed and let C-3PO continue on the briefing.

"Lannik Racto, a small time crime lord on Coroscant is suspected to be manufacturing these new droids. Capture Racto so that we may determine where his factory is."

At the mention of the word, "Coruscant", Alara saw Jaden stiffen.

"Jaden." Jaden grimaced and clutched her side, dramatically.

"Ah, I don't know if I can do this. I think that rancor got me more then the med techs thought." Alara could tell she was faking from the start.

"Jaden, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Jaden straightened, knowing that the game was up.

"You have a problem with where we're going for the mission. What is it?"

"Uh...I guess I'm not quite too happy with going home..."

"You lived on Coruscant?"

"Yeah. But let's just leave it at that, okay?" Alara could tell she wasn't happy with the issue, and knew that she should probably try pursuing it later, when Kyle and C-3PO weren't present.

"You both should be more then able to handle this no problem. Small time thugs like Racto are usually very intimidated by the sight of a lightsaber." Said Kyle.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we won't have any problems." Replied Alara and the two girls left.

"Wonder why Jaden wasn't as eager to go on this mission?" said Kyle to himself.

"Perhaps something happened there in the past she wants to forget, or doesn't want brought up again." Said C-3PO.

"Yeah."

Later, on the way to Coruscant, Jaden leant back in her chair, thinking.

'_It's been a while since I've been home...'_ Unpleasant memories rose to the surface, but she pushed them away. It would do her no good to bring up the past now. It was the past...but it had not been forgotten.

"Jay, we're approaching Coroscant now." Said Alara over the comm. Jaden swallowed rather loudly before speaking.

"Cool."

"You okay?"

"Sure, fine, whatever...just peachy..."

"Jay..."

"**I'm fine...**"

"Okay, whatever you say." Jaden sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The two X-wings flew down to the city planet, searching for Racto's office.

"Damn it! Where is this guy?" said Jaden, annoyance evident in her voice.

"I know. Maybe we could ask around."

"Yeah, my parents..." Jaden cut herself off.

"Your parents what?" Jaden took a deep breath.

"My parents could help us."

"How?"

"Have you heard of the Korr family?"

"Korr? No way!" Alara was surprised, "You're a Korr? Part of one of the wealthiest merchant families in this side of the galaxy?"

"Yeah. But weren't the Molotov's pretty big too?"

"Yeah, we were. But mostly in our part of the galaxy, around the Twi'lek home world. Your family's a lot bigger then mine. I thought there was something related to the name Korr, when I first heard C-3PO mention it, but I didn't realise until now, especially since you live on Coroscant."

"Great." There was a brief period of silence before Alara spoke up.

"So are we gonna ask your parents about Racto or what?"

"Okay. I just hope that I remember exactly where they live."

Sometime later, Yvette Korr was surprised at the sight of two X-wings landing on the Korr private landing pad, outside their apartment.

"Who in the blazes is that?" she said to herself, walking over. She saw a red skinned Twi'lek get out of one, and even from this distance, she could identify the youngest and last of the Molotov family. Alara Molotov.

'_But why would she be here? I thought she went off to the Academy, like...'_ She cut off that thought. Turning around, Alara noticed the woman standing inside the Korr apartment, looking at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey!" she said to the woman, whose surprise deepened. Yvette saw her then sigh and turn to face the pilot of the other X-Wing.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Her friend didn't reply. But what the Molotov girl said next shocked Yvette to the core.

"By the Force Jay, she's your mother!" She needed no other explanation to know who this Jay was. And at the flash of dirty blonde hair outside, she confirmed who had accompanied the Molotov girl. Alara rolled her eyes at Jaden's behaviour.

"Come on!" she said and grabbed Jaden's arm, dragging her over to the door. Entering the apartment, Alara turned to the rather shocked looking Yvette Korr.

"Okay, so I don't think introductions are necessary, as you know her," Alara pointed at Jaden, "And probably know me. But in case you don't I'm..."

"Alara Molotov." Said Yvette.

"Yes, so you do know of my family. Well, it's only me now."

"What brings you here?" Alara noticed that both Jaden and Yvette were avoiding looking at each other.

"Well, it's our mission you see. We were sent to capture...what was his name again?" she turned to Jaden.

"Lannik Racto." Said Jaden, her voice hoarse. She hadn't wanted to speak at all, so that's how it had come out.

"Yeah, him. He's been linked to those new assassin droids that have been popping up all over the black market. C-3PO and Master Katarn sent us to capture him and locate his factory."

"I see." Silence. Jaden fidgeted with the hem of her tunic and Alara's lei twitched uncomfortably. If Yvette Korr couldn't help them, no one could.

"My husband should know where his office is. I'll be back in a moment." Yvette walked over to the door at the other end of the room and exited the room, not before speaking to a silver protocol droid in the corner. Jaden settled down on the couch nearby as the droid brought over refreshments. It left them on the coffee table and then went back to its post.

"So..." said Alara, breaking the silence, "You used to live here?" Jaden nodded slowly, not even looking at Alara, who settled down on the couch beside her.

"Nice digs. Bet your brother was always flaunting how rich your family was to his friends." Another nod.

"Come on Jay, say something. Normally you'd be talking your head off. What's caused this silence?" Jaden said nothing.

"It's your parents isn't it?" Jaden nodded again.

"What happened? What did they do?"

"Well, I..." Jaden began to say, before they heard the door at the other end hiss open. Yvette had returned, with her husband, Julian.

"Yvette tells me that you..." he started to say to Alara before he noticed who was sitting next to her. Jaden didn't even look up; she couldn't face either of them.

"What did we tell you missy?" Alara noticed that he was now talking to Jaden. Jaden didn't move or even speak.

"If you were going to go to this Academy place then you weren't gonna come home. Ever. So why are you here?"

"I'm sure mum explained that to you." Said Jaden, her voice quieter then usual, "Alara and I are here on a mission." She paused to look up at her father.

"Yes, we need to find Lannik Racto." Said Alara.

"I know that. But she needs to explain why she's here."

"I just told you!" said Jaden angrily, getting to her feet, "I'm on a mission! I only came back here because we need your help!"

"But I thought you could handle yourself. Isn't that what you said?"

"This is an entirely different matter!"

"No it isn't!"

"Hold it!" shouted Alara, standing between the two of them, "We can't find Racto's office, so we came here thinking that you might know where he is. That's all the help she needed." Silence.

"She shouldn't be here." Said Julian, pointing at Jaden, "And you let her in!" He was speaking to Yvette.

"I didn't. They just walked in here, asking for our help." Replied Yvette.

"Is that so wrong dad?" muttered Jaden.

"You stay quiet! I wasn't speaking to you!"

"Well I don't care! You can't boss me around anymore! And given the choice, I wouldn't have come even 5 parsecs close to this place!" Jaden paused, "So maybe if you don't want to help us, we'll go elsewhere to find someone that **will** help us find Racto, regardless of wether they hated their daughter or not!"

"Jaden..." said Yvette.

"I don't wanna hear it mum. Like you both said years ago, it was either stay here and make a good life for myself or go to the Academy. And I chose and still choose the Academy. Dad's prejudice of Jedi is what kept me away. If it wasn't for Racto, I wouldn't be even be here."

"Sweetheart..." Jaden turned her back on her parents.

"Maybe I should leave you three alone..." said Alara, backing away slightly.

"No. I'm done talking to them." Said Jaden, "Just ask them where Racto is and then we can get out of this place." Alara turned to Julian expectantly. After receiving directions, the two girls walked out to their X-Wings.

"That could have gone better." Said Alara, climbing into hers. Jaden didn't say a word. Looking over at Jaden, Alara saw that she was looking back at the apartment. Yvette was standing near the door, watching the two of them leave. Mother and daughter stared at each other for a moment, before the latter disappeared into her X-Wing.

Sometime later...

They'd made their way into Racto's office, after finding a way to get there once Racto exploded the bridge leading to it. They stood in silence in the lift as it rose up. Reaching the top, they walked forward, headed for Racto who was sitting at his desk.

"How did you get up here?!?!" he said, getting up out of his chair, "No matter. If it's trouble you're looking for, you've come to the right place, Jedi." He then pressed a button on his desk. A metal box came down and surrounded him as the girls turned around to see assassin droids enter the office. Jaden gritted her teeth in frustration, she hated those droids.

"I'll be glad when they finally shut down this factory." She said, throwing her lightsaber just in time to destroy one of the droids before its shield went back up.

"Yeah." Alara dodged a blaster bolt from another and then narrowly managed to destroy it. They destroyed the other two droids and then snuck up behind Racto's metal box. It then rose, revealing Racto who was smirking and feeling rather satisfied with himself.

"That'll teach a Jedi to..." He cut himself off when a green lightsaber blade appeared near his throat.

"Now let's talk about these assassin droids." Said Jaden, holding her lightsaber close to his throat.

"Oh, okay."

"Where's your factory?" said Alara.

"Hidden on Nar Shaddaa. If you don't hurt me, I'll tell you where it is." He reached for a data pad as Jaden deactivated her lightsaber. Alara then grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his chair.

"You're coming with us."

"Based on the information you got from Racto, New Republic agents raided the droid factory on Nar Shaddaa and shut it down." Said Kyle, "Good work." They'd returned to the Academy shortly after and where now standing in the briefing room, with Kyle and to their surprise, Master Skywalker.

"Thank the Force that's over." Said Alara.

"I'm assured there you had no problems?"

"No, none at all. Everything went smoothly." Said Jaden quickly, "Isn't that right Alara?"

"Yes. It went as smoothly as expected." Kyle was sceptical, yet hid that well from the girls.

'_Something happened on their mission, something they don't want to talk about. Jaden especially.'_

"On another note, Luke has some news."

"I learned that some Disciples of Ragnos were on Dagobah. They siphoned the Dark Force energy from the cave there."

"Ouch." Said Alara.

"Can we go now?" said Jaden, "I really need to relax after all that."

"Of course. You are dismissed." The two girls then left the room.

"So..." said Alara, once they'd returned to the student's quarters, "What exactly happened with your parents?"

"Basically what I said. Once we all knew that Damien and I were Force sensitive, the possibility of going to the Academy opened up. Damien was allowed to go, as Mum told Dad that she was sending him away to a, special boarding school. When I tried to speak to her about it, she got Dad involved. We had an argument and he told me that I had to choose between home and the Academy. I chose the Academy and was kicked out of the house, and told never to come back. That's it."

"Oh. Okay. Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Quite typical actually. Dad's not to fond of Jedi, he thinks they're no good with all their fancy Force powers and crud. When he found out about me, he went rank, started yelling all this shit at me, which I wasn't about to take lightly. That's how the argument happened and things led on from their."

"Ouch."

"Well, at least I'm at the Academy now, putting my talents to good use. And if I hadn't of come, who would have kept you and Dantia in line?" Alara laughed.

**Some Random: So there we have it. Jaden's story fused in with a mission. To all my reviewers, thankyou for reviewing and please keep reviewing. To those that haven't, please review! Some Random out.**


End file.
